


Planet Trona - Victuuri AU

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Because they're both oblivious dorks, But the feels kinda took over, Different World, Everyone will make an appearance at one point, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags will be added as the fic develops, Mutual Pining, Pining, Please read, This was meant to be slow burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ya know what I'm sayin', Yuuri plays the piano, Yuuri's eyes change colour with his emotions, but it isn't, lots of fluff, so I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Yuuri is an Alaxian who's eyes change colour with his emotions and who hides a dark secret. . Victor is a silver-haired beauty who Yuuri finds being beaten up by a gang. When Victor gives Yuuri and his mother a chance to escape from planet Trona and start a new life with no complications, discoveries are made and feelings are developed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Yuuri’s POV**

I open my eyes after a peaceful slumber, stretch and roll onto my side. Propping myself up on one elbow, I pick up my glasses from my bedside table and, blinking blearily, slip them on.

Sleepily taking in my surroundings, I look around at my bedroom. Quite spacious and airy really, with faded arctic-blue coloured walls dotted with photos. Photos of me and my friends when we were in school, photos of various parties and memories that are too precious to forget. Now that I’m in college, my friends and I have grown apart- not that I mind. It’s nice to have alone time. To my right is the door that leads into the rest of my house, to my left is a wardrobe in the far side of the room. Of course, there’s the huge bookcase that covers the wall opposite my bed, stuffed with books. I really don’t know where I’d be without them. I sigh contentedly and look down at myself on the bed- only to freeze and stare. My bedsheets are completely burned.

And it’s not like it’s the first time this has happened, either. Completely charred bedsheets whilst nothing else has been touched- my body is fine, nothing else seems to have been touched by anything that could have turned my bedsheets to ashes, but here we are. I just hope my mother will have more spares.

Still slightly dazed, I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed. Reaching the door and opening it, I walk through the threshold to take in my house. _Home._ Where I live on planet Trona, there are two races, if you’d even call them races. My ‘race’ is what people call ‘Alaxians’, and we are very similar to the humans who also live here with us- the only difference is that our eyes change colour with our mood. Good luck with the humans to top that. We both get on quite well; apart from the war going on between the Alaxian government and the Human government- both of us want dominance over planet Trona. Personally, I just want to live in harmony.

I tread softly down the carpeted stairs, spotting my mother in the kitchen, singing as she cooks, the very picture of joy. My father is out of the picture- he was captured by the Human government when I was three months old. I don’t remember him so I feel no pain telling people about it if they ask. Some people don’t understand how I can say it so casually, but, like I said, I don’t remember him so it’s hard to feel sad about it.

Turning my attention back to my mother, I smile as I watch from the bottom stair. She hasn’t noticed me yet- dancing around the living space as she prepares waffles for breakfast. My stomach growls. Waffles- my favourite. But such things can wait for the time being.

“…Mum?” I say quietly, not wanting to spoil the carefree mood that is hanging in the air. Mum smiles and half-runs, half-dances over to me, taking my hands and swinging me around playfully as she sings.

“Hello, Yuuri. Did you sleep well, my love? I’ve made you waffles!” she chants, happy as can be. I’ve always loved this about mother; she rarely breaks the happy mood.

“Yes thanks, mother. Oh good, I’m starving!” I say, smiling, joining in the dance. We reach the table and sit down. “But we have a bit of a problem.”

Mother’s smile falters a little when she sees the colour of my eyes. They’re probably yellow by now; yellow means worried or anxious. Hers fade a little so they match mine.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

I gulp and look her in the eye- something I rarely do for other people. I’m too shy for eye contact so it’s a big thing when I feel comfortable enough with someone else to do it.

“I burned the bedsheets again.”

Mother’s breath hitches; she tries to hide it but I caught it anyway. I’m very observant like that, I suppose.

“And how many times is that now?” she asks gently.

“It’s happened twenty times in a row, not to mention the times when the pattern broke and I had a few nights where nothing burnt.” I feel quite guilty saying this even though I can’t help it; I have no idea why I do it and have no idea how to stop it.

“Ok. Nothing you can help for the time being, honey. But if anyone finds out then-“mother is interrupted by a knock at the door, firm and quick. She glances at me again, pushes a stray chunk of hair out of my face and goes to get the door. I peek through the kitchen to see that it’s one of the Alaxian governors. My stomach lurches. What could he possibly want at eight in the morning?

“Morning, ‘mam. Sorry to disturb you at such an early time in the morning. But, you see, there was a disturbance in the night… Big rays of light, there were, coming, it seems, from around about here.” He leans in. “You don’t suppose they were coming from here, do you?” He questions, a twisted grin appearing on his face. My heart pounds in my chest as mother responded.

“No, no light coming from here. I saw it too; seemed to have been coming from that end of the neighbourhood, I think, officer.” She said, smiling sweetly and pointing to the left side of the street for the officer. I noticed her hands shaking as she did so- luckily the officer was too absorbed in finding where the light came from to notice. He gave a curt nod and thanked her gruffly, before striding down the street once more. Mother closed the door gently before running to me and grabbing my hands. “We need to go. NOW.” She whispered urgently, her eyes turning a shade of grey. _Panic._ I squeeze her hands and nod before running back upstairs and grabbing a small backpack, stuffing it with essentials- a change of clothes, a few books (well obviously), toiletries and the small amount of money that I have saved up. A raincoat, my contact lenses, a water bottle and matches join the lot along with a torch and I run back out of the room. If I had had any more time then I probably would have thought about bringing some of the childhood pictures or other things to entertain myself when there was nothing to do, but I’d seen mother’s expression clear as day. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

I run back downstairs, slipping the straps of the backpack over my shoulders and running into the kitchen, where mother has somehow packed two other bags containing who knows what and is stood by the door, waiting for me to come back down.

“Yuuri, quickly grab some of the waffles and eat them whilst we travel- you’re going to need your energy today.” I swiftly do as she says and grab a few waffles, before joining her at the door.

“Mother, what-“

“I’ll explain everything when we’re done, Yuuri, but for now, please don’t ask questions because we need to get away, and fast.” Pulling me along as she checked whether there was anyone in sight; she started half-running, half-walking away from the house. I just eat my waffles as we go. Something tells me I’m gonna need it.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reach the town centre, where Alaxians and Humans alike mill around, whether they’re shopping for supplies or just catching up with friends. Everything seems normal to me; I peer around cautiously as something catches my eye. A flicker of silver. _Unusual_ , I think, wondering whether it was just a figment of my imagination or not. We walk to the airport but all thoughts of that peculiar silver vanish from my head as we see the state it’s in.

It’s been attacked, obviously. Flames are shooting out of one of the sections, causing windows to burst open, shattering glass everywhere, whilst you can hear faint gunshots and yelling coming from within. There’s a colossal _BANG_ and everyone’s heads jerk to the right; we all behold the sight of half of the building being blown apart, reduced to rubble and chunks of bricks flying in every direction. _Oh no._ Mother turns to me.

“Attack from the Alaxian government again. Come on, we have to go!” she yells at me, so I can hear her over the screams of fright and crashes of bricks hitting solid ground. The President of Trona probably ordered this; add that to the list of reasons for me to hate him.

We start sprinting away before we can get caught by anyone, turning a corner and coming to a sudden halt at the sight of that silver I saw earlier. Silver hair. Very _long_ silver hair. And _oh_ , that person is one of the most beautifu- -

But I’m snapped out of my stupor to see the state this person is in. Judging from their eyes, I see that they’re human- just normal, blue eyes, but _damn_ are they pretty. _No, Yuuri, don’t think about that now…_ Gosh, I’m so oblivious. Whilst I’ve been admiring this person’s obvious beauty I didn’t even realise that they’re on the floor, surrounded by people who are jeering at him, throwing the occasional kick or punch at him.

“Hey!” I yell, running forward despite my mother’s attempts to stop me. “Get away from him!” I pull the nearest person off the silver-haired man, whilst the silver-haired man just sits there, one arm raised, covering his face in defence, looking stunned. I try not to stare before realising that mother has joined me, pulling out all these _amazing_ moves on the other people, affectedly getting them all out of the way before glowering menacingly at them. They all shrug and walk off like it’s no big deal, but I can tell how they’re really feeling by the colour of their eyes; deep purple, for fear. _Not bad, mother,_ I think, before turning and helping the silver-haired man up. _Who is he?_ Once he’s standing and I’m sure the Alaxians aren’t going to come back, I turn to mother.

“Is there something I’m missing here? Where did you learn all that?” I ask, completely dumbfounded at those professional style defence she bought out all of a sudden.

Mother had the grace to look guilty. “I used to work in the government before you were born, before it all turned bad between both governments. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Yuuri.”

I shake my head and smile. “It’s fine.” I turn and look at the man, who is watching us curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?” I enquire, holding out a hand to shake.

“I’m Viktor,” he says, gripping my hand firmly.

I ignore the electric shock that courses through my body at his touch- _must be from all the shock from today._

“Viktor Nikiforov.”


	2. Aquaintences and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor helps Hiroko and Yuuri out, and offers to get them away from Trona before they are found.  
> Viktor's POV. Slight fluff and angst (kind of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Viktor's POV**

 

I try to ignore the feelings I get from shaking this dark-haired man’s hand. Must be the shock from today and everything. I shake it off for the time being and ask his name.

“And who might you be?” I ask softly, squeezing his hand gently, noticing a faint blush appear on his cheeks. _So cute…_

“Um, Katsuki Yuuri, but everyone calls me Yuuri.” He says, gently squeezing back before stepping away and reluctantly letting go of my hand. I feel the same way, didn’t want to let go either. Yuuri’s – was it his mother?- steps forward and introduces herself too.

“Hello, Victor. I’m Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother.” _Ah, yes, she is._ I smile and shake her hand too, before she just smiles wider and pulls me closer, wrapping her arms around my waist. “Come here.”

I smile at this action and lean into her embrace, grateful for some affection after being treated so badly by that gang of Alaxians earlier. I look up from where I’d rested my head on her shoulder and tentatively smile at Yuuri through my hair. He smiles back, looking down at the ground shyly. Apparently he’s not one for eye contact, then. I’ll soon take care of that. Too soon, Hiroko lets go of me and holds me at arm’s length, giving me a swift once-over and checking there’s no lasting damage, her eyes taking on a yellow hue. Worried, I think that means. I just smile and pat her hand.

“I’m fine, just a little shocked.” At that, Hiroko’s eyes fade into a pink colour, _happy_ , though a tint of yellow still remains. I just give her a reassuring smile and turn to Yuuri, whose eyes are a light purple. _Insecurity._ He looks up and catches my eye, a smile and faint blush spreading over his features before he looks away again. I speak up. “Thank you both for defending me. I mean it; I don’t think I would have gotten away if you hadn’t helped. I will never forget it.” Turning to Yuuri, I smile and say, “There are some nerves of steel you’ve got there, running straight into that sort of thing. You do that often?”

Yuuri blushes more- _the most adorable thing ever!_ \- And runs a hand through his hair. “No, not ever. I don’t know how I actually had the courage to do that- I’m normally way too shy and hesitant,” he states, looking down at the ground again, eyes now a mixture of black and light purple- _embarrassment and insecurity._ I walk over to him and envelope him in a hug too, feeling him start in shock and his face heat up. “Thank you,” I mumble against him. I feel his arms hesitantly return the hug, him leaning into me and even more hesitantly burying his burning face in my neck. I can’t help but grin. We pull away from each other at the sound of Hiroko’s chuckle. I glance at Yuuri, seeing his eyes have turned pink- _happiness_ \- before I bow my head, letting my hair cover my face as I blush. I never usually act like this- I wonder what’s gotten into me.

Hiroko speaks up. “Come on Yuuri, we have to get out of here.”

I’m curious now as to the urgent undertone to her voice, so I can’t help but enquire, “Where are you both going?”

Hiroko just glances at me distractedly and gives me the brief reply of, “We have to get out of here, far away, and fast. But the airport’s been attacked so there’s no means of escape, so we have to find a place to hide until we can leave properly.”

Little does she know, I just happen to be able to get them out of here, airport or no airport.

“If you’ll let me, I can help you. Think of it as a way of thanking you for saving me from that gang.”

Hiroko and Yuuri stare at me wordlessly, before Hiroko speaks up and says, “And how would you be able to do that?”

I smile widely at them both. “I just so happen to have a ship that can take us far away from here, safely and efficiently. If you’ll trust me enough to let me guide you.”

Desperately hoping they’ll say yes, I wait for one of them to respond. Yuuri appears to be in shock, but I’m not sure whether he says much anyway. He seems so shy.

Hiroko finally responds. “And how do we know we can fully trust you, Viktor?” she enquires, voice soft and almost inaudible.

“Because if I didn’t want to help you, I would have left by now. And if I truly was to hurt anyone, I would have defended myself from that gang instead of being beaten up by them.” This draws a quiet murmur of agreement from Yuuri. Hiroko smiles at that and turns back to me.

“Okay.”

I smile and lead them to where my ship is hidden. Quite a complex route really- wouldn’t want someone being able to find it twice or it’d be the end of it all. I lead Yuuri and Hiroko out of town and through an avenue where houses are, into a forest (no-one but a few select people even know that it’s there as it’s so far away from town anyway) and there, hidden in the very heart of the forest, lies my ship- a oval- shaped, green pod that hides away easily amongst the mass of trees and bushes that hide it so easily. I knock one, two, _pause_ , three times before repeating the action four times, on different parts of the pod. Then I step back and wait, beckoning for Yuuri and Hiroko to come and stand next to me. A flap opens near the top of the pod, and a grumpy blonde pokes his head out.

“What now, Viktor?” he says, frowning. “Who are these people?” he asks, shooting dark looks at Yuuri and Hiroki. Mostly Yuuri though. I smile and reply.

“This is Yuuri and Hiroko-“I say, before being cut off with a howl.

“Another Yuuri? Impossible of you, Victor! I can’t believe you! Get him out, now!” he yells angrily, before I cut him off and reply calmly,

“It’s OK. We’ll call you Yurio to avoid any confusion, seeing as you only let Otabek call you Yura.” Yurio turns a bright shade of red, spluttering, until he seems to finally be able to process what I’d just said for the entire world to hear. Well, not _all_ the world- just Yuuri and Hiroko- but Yurio acted as if I’d shouted it from the rooftops.

“I’ll have you know-“

“Yurio just let us in and you can go back to whatever you were doing,” I interrupt, noticing that Yuuri was seemed more and more nervous by the minute. Yurio, on the other hand, was fuming. He slammed the hatch open and you could hear him stomping off to wherever he was before. I shook my head and sighed, then led Yuuri and Hiroko through the hatch, into the ship.

“This is amazing,” Yuuri timidly spoke up, looking around in awe. I smiled at that, and turned to him and Hiroko.

“Let’s get you two settled. It’s going to be a long ride.”

I lead them both through the twisting corridors and past various rooms, before reaching the centre of the ship and showing them where they will be sleeping for the journey. I tell Hiroko to get settled whilst I give Yuuri a tour of the ship- Yuuri turns a bright shade of red at that, I’m pleased to say. He looks even cuter when he’s embarrassed.

As I lead him through the ship, we walk past a room with the door slightly ajar. We peek in to see Yurio asleep with his head on Otabek- or ‘Beka’, as Yurio calls him- he’s the only person Otabek will allow to call him that- with Otabek’s arms wrapped around him protectively, his head resting on Yurio’s, both sound asleep. It’s nice to see the usually very grumpy Yurio look so relaxed and peaceful for once. Yuuri and I take a quick exit before we are spotted by the pair- we really didn’t mean to intrude on such a private moment but, all the same, it was pleasant to witness.

As we finish up the tour, Yuuri suddenly turns to me and hastily says,

“Thank you. For, um, being so kind to us, and helping us get out of here. I really appreciate it.” I’m smiling like an idiot now. He’s just so gorgeous! Suddenly his eyes flash light purple and he walks away, back to the centre of the pod, where he joins Hiroko in the act of getting settled with their few belongings they have with them. It looks so comfortable and domestic, somehow.

I lean against the doorframe and say, “Yuuri, if you’d like you can borrow some of my clothes,” noting how he doesn’t have many with him. I turn apologetically to Hiroko and say, “I’m sorry but there aren’t really many female clothes here, but-“

“Ah, that’s quite alright sweetie. I’ve bought quite a few items with me so we should be OK for the time being,” she says, eyes sparkling. “But Yuuri could use some more…”

At this comment, Yuuri seems to jump right out of his skin. “Ah, no, that’s ok… I’ll make do, it’ll be fine…”

I smile and shake my head. “It’s fine, Yuuri. It’s why I offered, after all. If I minded, would I have offered?” Yuuri accepts this and smiles weakly. I take the opportunity to lead him into my room, where I store my clothes, and tell him to pick something out to change into. “I’ll leave you to it, Yuuri. I’m gonna go and make sure your mother’s ok, give me a shout if you need anything.”

I leave and head back to Hiroko. “Hello again. Just wondering, is there anything I need to know before we take off?”

Hiroko smiles and sits down, patting the space next to her so I sit down too.

“So considerate. Well, there’s nothing really apart from the fact that Yuuri has a bit of a problem at night- and I think he’ll find it embarrassing if anyone mentions it. But basically, he keeps burning the bedsheets at night- through no fault of his own, of course. But if anyone mentions it he’ll get all bashful and close up even more; he’s quite sensitive, really, cares a little too much about what people think of him. Very shy, so don’t be offended if he pushes you away. He’s not really had many friends in the past and so people tend to make him anxious so it’s really only by reflex now that he gets scared easily by people. If he tries to shut you out, don’t try and stop him; let him come to you. But I don’t think he will try for you; he seems very fond of you already.”

My heart stutters. I’m about to reply when Yuuri walks in, padding along to where we’re sitting. “Hi again, guys. What were you talking about?” And I swear my heart stops altogether for a minute there. Yuuri has chosen one of my biggest, thickest jumpers, keeping the comfy pants he had on from before, his hair tousled from pulling on the jumper, and I can’t seem to tear my eyes away.

It’s not even been a full day yet but I can tell I’ve got it bad for Katsuki Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all liking it so far? I hope this was good enough! Thank you all for the comments and kudos on the first chapter, I wasn't expecting such a good response to it! <3  
> Big thank you to Liv for coming up with the idea for this fic!  
> Comments and kudos are loved here, they motivate me and make me happy every time I receive them! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments!  
> Enjoy your day!  
> *Hugs* xoxo


	3. Feelings, facts and fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, fluffy, and the chapter in which Yuuri realises he's head-over-heads for Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eye colours:  
> Mood:  
> Yellow- anxious, worried  
> Blue- pain  
> Pink- Happy  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excited  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Purple,(light purple)- shy, insecure  
> Purple, (Very dark purple)- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> LOTS AT THE SAME TIME- mixed emotions  
> Eyes can be one colour for each eye if you're stuck between two emotions  
> They can be two colours for each eye, fading into each other, sometimes  
> Enjoy! xoxo

**Yuuri's POV**

I walk into the room mother and I have been given, loving the feel of Viktor’s jumper against my skin. It’s the softest material you could imagine- I don’t know what it’s called, but it feels _heavenly_ \- as if I’m wearing a lovely warm cloud. As I enter, I see Viktor and mother sitting on a couch, talking intently about something. I wonder what? But when I ask, mother shakes it off whilst Viktor- well Viktor just _stares,_ like he’s been frozen in time or something. I can’t see my own eyes but I know by now they’ll have changed colour to black and light purple, one eye black, _embarrassment,_ and one eye light purple, _insecurity or shyness._ I awkwardly shift from foot to foot as his gaze never wavers from me, and I lock eyes with him as his gaze intensifies. My cheeks are undoubtedly shaded a deep crimson by now, but the soft smile on Viktor’s features that makes his eyes sparkle like stars makes me not even care. The effect this man has on me…

But the moment had to end eventually. It seems to become normal now for mother to interrupt with a giggle or a stifled laugh. We both jump and turn to her, seeing her eyes sparkle with mirth, the colour green and pink- _happiness and excitement._ I awkwardly shuffle away and pull a book out of my backpack, seeing as I left the books in there due to there being no shelves to stack them on. I go and sit on the floor, my back resting on one of the couches. Mother always found this amusing about me- I never sit on a chair, just lean on one. Mother chuckles and leaves the room, winking at Viktor as she does so. Viktor smiles and shakes his head at the sight of me- I still don’t know how this amuses everyone who witnesses it. Not that many people have, of course- but when they do, they always laugh.

Viktor slides into the couch that I’m leaning against- and I automatically tense up from nerves. My whole body screams at me to get up and move somewhere else, but I don’t want to. But why would Victor want to be near me anyways?

 _Stop overthinking things,_ I think to myself. _It only leads to nervousness and panicking._

I force my body to relax and keep reading. After a few minutes I’m completely lost in the book again, lost in the world of fantasy and wonder. I’m snapped out of it when I hear Viktor chuckle lightly again.

“What?” I ask, curious as to what made him laugh.

“You,” he replies simply. I blush again and turn my head back to my book, but moments later I feel Viktor move seats so that he’s sitting directly behind me and starting to card his fingers through my hair. It’s a lovely feeling, very soothing and relaxing. I lean into his touch and smile. It’s strangely intimate- almost as if we’re- _No! There’s no way he could ever like you like that, Yuuri,_ says the insecurity inside my head. _No matter how much you may want him to._

I try and pay attention to my book again, but keep getting distracted by the gentle fingers that belong to Viktor, playing with my hair, sweeping through it again and again. The repeated action is so relaxing that I feel myself falling asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I awake, Viktor is still gently carding his fingers through my hair, still being ever so gentle and relaxing. I don’t think he knows I’m awake yet, so I decide to have a little fun with this. I don’t change my position and try to make my breathing steadier then it seems like I’m still asleep. I hear Viktor breathe out steadily, not pausing once in his activity. I’m about to ‘wake up’ when he shifts a little, leans forward in his seat, and I feel a soft _something_ being pressed to the crown of my head. _What was that?_ Victor just leans back in his seat and keeps on combing his fingers through my hair. I pretend to stay asleep, but my mind is racing at unreal speeds. _What was that? What did it mean?_ I shift a little where I’m sitting and turn to look at Viktor. He looks at me but still doesn’t pause. My face is slowly becoming darker, and Viktor’s smile continues to grow. Then Yurio barges in.

“I’m hungry, old man.”

“Yurio, make something yourself-“

“DON’T CALL ME YURIO, OLD MAN!”

“Yurio-“

“SCREW YOU VIKTOR!”

Yurio stomps off to god-knows-where, whilst Victor laughs and leans back against the couch again.

“He’s just a teen. Hormonal, you know? Don’t take it personally if he decides to yell at you.”

“OH, I’d take it VERY personally if I were YOU,” could be heard faintly from the other side of the ship. Viktor just laughs again so I shake it off. How bad could he possibly be?

Mother comes bustling back in now, full of smiles. I smile back at her and turn back to my book, trying to make my blush go away, but my mind wanders. What would it be like if Viktor and I…? _No, don’t think that, he’s just being nice to you before we set off._ Mother, luckily, breaks the silence between us that was slowly becoming awkward.

“You two must be hungry; it’s been a long and eventful day so far. Viktor, let me make something to eat; it’s the least I can do after you offering us homage in this magnificent ship of yours and getting us out of here.” At this Viktor grins. He’s always smiling, it seems. Not that I have a problem with that, he’s even more gorgeous when he smiles.

“If that’s what you’d prefer, Hiroko, then the kitchen is all yours,” Viktor says, getting up and leading her to it. I can’t help but miss the loss of his hands. He comes back shortly after and sits down in front of me

“So, Yuuri,” he says, slipping a finger under my chin and tilting my head upwards so that I meet his eyes.

“I want to know all about you. Friends, relationships, likes, dislikes, turn-ons, turn-offs, everything. Tell me about you, Yuuri.”

I splutter and blush, my eyes surely the colour grey, _panic,_ and I try to shuffle away from him but I’m already backed up against a chair. Instead I search for an answer I can give him that doesn’t give away too much.

“I don’t have any friends really, never been in a relationship and I’m very shy.”

Viktor looks at me, his eyes disbelieving.

“You’ve never been in a relationship? That’s very hard to believe, Yuuri. Are you sure?” he probes.

“Yes, I’m sure. People seem to run away from me, in a sense. But its fine, lots of people scare me anyway,” I reply.

Viktor makes an incredulous sound and narrows his eyes at me. “I find that so hard to believe, Yuuri. How has someone like you never been in a romantic relationship?” he asks softly, almost to himself.

I just shake my head and attempt at a smile. Mother comes back in, arms full of katsudon, the smell filling the room and making my mouth water.

“Food, everyone!” she cheers.

We all gather round a small table in the far end of the room. Mother insists that Viktor eats first, to see whether he likes it. He does so with raised eyebrows, but is ecstatic with how good he finds it.

“VKUSNO!” He squeals, eating like his life depended on it. I’ll take that as a good.

As we eat, I can’t help but steal glances at Viktor. His perfect hair, his eyes, the way he holds himself.

It hasn’t even been a day yet, but I know I’ve got it bad for Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that lived up to everyone's expectations! This chapter didn't really have much of the plot in it, this was more of my-heart-wants-this-so-deal-with-it kind of chapter. XD. Yuuri and Victor won't be getting together for while yet, though they will eventually I assure you! Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and commented so far, I love hearing from everyone! Please comment and let me know what you thought! Enjoy the rest of your day or night!  
> *hugs* xoxo


	4. Star-struck- literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor make a shocking discovery about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood:  
> Yellow- anxious, worried  
> Blue- pain  
> Pink- Happy  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excited  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Purple,(light purple)- shy, insecure  
> Purple, (Very dark purple)- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarassment  
> LOTS AT THE SAME TIME- mixed emotions  
> Eyes can be one colour for each eye if you're stuck between two emotions  
> They can be two colours for each eye, fading into each other, sometimes

**Viktor’s POV**

This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. So many flavours at once, each flavour complementing the other in perfect harmony. It’s like a bowl of pure heaven.

Yuuri and Hiroko watch me, Hiroko in amusement, and Yuuri, well, I can’t really tell his facial expression right now because I’m trying not to be too obvious about looking at him. I don’t want to scare him off before I have a chance with him first.

All too soon, the meal is over. We all talk for a while more, before Yuuri’s (adorable to say the least) yawning provokes Hiroko to suggest sleeping for a while. Get some rest before we take off.

“Where are we going to once we set off, Viktor?” Yuuri asks sleepily, one hand rubbing his eyes in an attempt to keep them open for longer. Like I said, adorable.

“There’s another planet, not far from here, quite secluded. It’s known as planet Halacturi, pronounced hal-acc-tuh-ri. It’s quite a small planet, maybe as big as- what do they call it? Earth? Anyway, it’s as small as that planet,” I explain.

“That’s so small,” Hiroko breathes.

“I know,” I explain. “But it’s big enough for a select amount of people- and you have to register to be able to live there. Luckily for us, I’m registered, along with the ship, so you two could always live on the ship until you get officially registered to live there.” I pause and smile. “And the Alaxians and humans live in perfect harmony, with a joint government that promotes no violence.”

Yuuri’s eyes light up at that, making me smile. I could almost swear that his skin glowed a little… But that’s impossible. I push my hair out of my face, over my shoulder, feeling it hit my waist lightly. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s around one in the morning when it happens. We’re all sleeping peacefully, me in the room opposite Hiroko and Yuuri in case they need anything. I’m suddenly awoken by a bright light, so bright that it almost blinds me. I stumble out of bed and almost fall into the hallway. It’s so bright that I can’t see. Feeling my way through the hallway, I find the door to Yuuri and Hiroko’s room. I open the door and risk opening my eyes to see if they’re ok, but what awaits my eyes shocks me to the core.

Yuuri is _glowing;_ and not like before; I mean positively _sun-like_ , rays of light, brighter than you’ve ever seen from afar. And I can’t help but find it very hot indeed.

I close my eyes again, from fear of being blinded. It’s hard to not cry out in pain as the light probes my closed eyelids, it’s so bright it pains me. Another peek through squinted eyelids tells me that Hiroko’s eyes are wide open, not seeming bothered at all. Seems Alaxians can see through bright lights, then. I would say inhumanly bright but hey, they’re not exactly humans.

And then it stops. Completely. The only sign of it ever happening being the sight of Yuuri’s burnt bedsheets and his horrified face as he stirs, sits up, takes in the state of his bedsheets and then notices me standing at the door.

I rush to him and kneel beside the makeshift bed we put together last-minute.

“Are you okay?” I ask frantically, searching his being for any signs of damage or harm. Luckily there seems to be none.

“I’m fine, I’m so sorry if I woke you up,” replies Yuuri, a little sadly. I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and whisper sweet things in his ear until he cheers up but there’s no way he could like me like that.

I glance at Hiroko. “Are you okay?”

She just smiles and nods. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. But I think I should explain to Yuuri why this is all happening. He’ll have to know sooner or later.”

I half stand up. “Do you want me to leave or-“

“No,” Yuuri’s voice cuts me off, more forcefully than I would have thought. “No, stay. Please. If you want to,” he stumbles through this last part, suddenly unsure. “Just I don’t want you thinking we don’t trust you and besides, it’s easier all round.”

I smile at him and sit down next to him on the mattress, my hand a whisper away from his. If I could just reach out the littlest bit-

“Yuuri, I should have told you this long ago. There is more I should tell you, but please know you’re not strong enough to take all this at once. I don’t want you having a panic attack on top of all this.” Whilst Hiroko is saying this I can’t help but be glad that Yurio and Otabek are on the other side of the ship, the rays of light couldn’t have possibly reached them over there. Hopefully we won’t be disturbed in this.

“Yuuri, you’re not… who you think you are. You’re not entirely Alaxian. Did you know that when you burn things at night but never seem to be burned or harmed yourself, at night, that you let off extreme rays of light that could potentially blind humans?” Hiroko gently says, watching Yuuri’s face transform from confusion to panic as she says the last part. He turns to me, question in his eyes.

“Are you-“ “No, I’m fine, not to worry, Yuuri,” I say, patting his open palm gently. His fingers close around mine and don’t let go, so I lightly squeeze them and leave my hand enclosed in his. This has nothing at all to do with my developing crush on him, nothing at all. My heart is definitely _not_ beating faster at this action.

Hiroko’s eyes seem to smile, but her mouth stays solemn for the time being.

“Yuuri,” she says again, “You are a Star. You have powers that have to be harnessed and controlled, and soon you will have to undergo a big transformation to become a proper Star. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”  


Yuuri seems froze, not moving at all. I squeeze his hand gently, where our hands are linked on the bed still. This seems to spur him into action suddenly, and he starts violently before asking, “What transformation…?”

Hiroko gives him a small smile and says, “it won’t change you much. It will be quite painful, but will give you the ultimate powers that you haven’t yet got. It is exceedingly rare to be a Star, and they are quite valuable so don’t tell many people in case the information gets into the wrong hands.

“Mother, who would I tell? It’s not like I have any friends,” Yuuri says, not even a hint of self-pity in his voice, hardly bothered at all. Hiroko smiles and gestures to me.

“You have Viktor,” she reminds, and Yuuri turns pink. He looks at our hands intertwined on the bed and turns beet red, before looking up at my face hesitantly. I smile and with my free hand, reach over and push a lock of hair behind his ear.

“It’s going to be ok, Yuuri,” I say. “We’ll help you through this. You don’t have to worry about anyone finding out, either.” Yuuri relaxes at my words, his thumb tracing a single circle over my hand. A simple move like that sets my heart alight. I need to stop this; Yuuri needs my help and I’m not going to let romantic feelings for him- that aren’t even returned, as far as I know, for that matter- get in the way of it.

Yuuri needs help, and I will go to any lengths to make sure that he finishes up unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Kudos and comments make me so happy so please comment and let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcome too!  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!  
> *hugs* xoxo


	5. IDK What To Call This, I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship takes off, and Yuuri comes to terms with his newfound reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood:  
> Yellow- anxious, worried  
> Blue- pain  
> Pink- Happy  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excited  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Purple,(light purple)- shy, insecure  
> Purple, (Very dark purple)- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarassment  
> LOTS AT THE SAME TIME- mixed emotions  
> Eyes can be one colour for each eye if you're stuck between two emotions  
> They can be two colours for each eye, fading into each other, sometimes

The news hit me like an icy blast, effectively freezing me in place until Viktor’s warm hand snaps me back into reality. Glancing at him, I can tell he’s thinking deeply about it so I leave him be.

“W…When will the transformation take place?” I manage to stutter out, so nervous about how soon it will be. Mother’s face turns serious again. “It will take place at midnight on your birthday, seeing as you’ll be turning nineteen then. I’m sorry.”

_My birthday is in three days._

I try to keep calm. “And after the transformation, will I keep burning things?”

Mother smiles again. “No, but you will have other powers and your appearance may change a bit.” I sigh in relief at this and lean back against the bed.

“Just how painful will it be?” Viktor asks. I wince inwardly as I’m not sure I even want to know before it happens- it’s somehow easier to cope with that way.

“Very. He’ll most likely be exhausted for a couple of days after the transformation.”

“Is there anything he’ll need, that I can get for him?” Viktor presses.

“I don’t think so, apart from, maybe something that will stop the pain? He’ll need it.”

“Oh, we’ve got plenty of medicines and remedies for pain. There are no worries there. Oh, and by the way, when _is_ Yuuri’s birthday?”

I gulp internally and answer before mother can. “Three days’ time.”

Viktor’s face hardens and he looks, I don’t know, protective? This is silly of me to think because he hasn’t even known me for a full day. Though if the tables were turned and Victor was in my position, I guess I’d feel protective of him, so maybe the idea is quite plausible…

“Anything you need, let me know, Yuuri. It doesn’t matter what it is, please don’t hesitate to ask because chances are, we have it. You too, Hiroko. But I think for now, we all need sleep and rest. Goodnight, you two.” And with a final squeeze of my hand, he’s gone. I turn to mother, who just smiles at me and lies back down.

“Go to sleep, Yuuri. You’re going to need the energy soon.” And, forgetting all about my now non-existent bedsheets, I lay back down and let sleep claim me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When I wake up, mother is gone from her bed, but I can hear her talking in the next room so it’s ok. I get out of bed and slip on a jumper over the t-shirt I was using for sleeping in, put on the same pants as yesterday as there is nothing else to wear and set out to find mother and Viktor.

As I enter the room that appears to be a kitchen, with a modest-looking cooker, table and chairs, and a small microwave and mini-fridge, mother rushes towards me and envelopes me in a hug. Viktor is sat at the table, fiddling with various bottles. He looks up and asks mother,

“When would you like to set off? We could wait until Yuuri’s transformation is over, if he’d like…” and he trails off, leaving the answer down to mother and I.

Mother looks at me expectantly. I shake my head. “No, its fine, I wouldn’t want to wait. It’s just like counting down the days, and that will make me worry more. If we leave sooner, it would be more distracting for us all.”

Viktor nods and gets up. As he passes me, I trip on what seems like nothing and fall onto him, but he just smiles and puts a comforting hand at the small of my back to steady me. “Careful, Yuuri. Don’t want you getting hurt.” And with that, he exits the room. Not long after, Yurio enters with Otabek.

“Hey, pig. Viktor tells me you’ll be staying with us for a while. Don’t get in my way.” He says harshly, and I’m feeling a little hurt but remember what Viktor said about not taking anything he says to heart. So I let it slide and keep out of Yurio and Otabek’s way until they leave. Besides, it’s hard to be upset by someone who obviously knows love- that little cuddle-sleep session Viktor and I accidentally witnessed yesterday gave me a whole new perspective of the hormonal teen.

Mother is by the cooker, giving me smiles every time I glance up at her. I still have so many questions but don’t want to annoy anyone or inconvenience them.

Viktor walks in, calm as ever.

“Is it ok if we leave today then? You two seemed pretty eager to leave yesterday,” he asks.

“Yes, that’s fine thanks, Viktor. You’re so helpful and we can’t thank you enough,” mother replies. I just stare at the table and try to swallow my nerves. Viktor comes and sits next to me and shakes my arm gently.

“You okay?”

I smile gratefully. “Yeah, just full of questions.”

“Questions you’d like to ask? Your mother and I’ll answer any questions we can, Yuuri.”

“No, it’s ok. Maybe later, I don’ want to delay anything… And I have too many questions, to be honest. I’ll figure it out soon enough anyway, two days to go.”

Viktor smiles sadly. “Ok, but don’t think you’re getting out of this. I’m making sure all your questions are answered to the best of your mother and I’s abilities.”

I smile and run a hand through my hair. “Thank you. When are we setting off?”

Viktor smiles back and pushes a lock of his gorgeous long hair back over his shoulder. “In about half an hour. Don’t worry; we’ll be out of here before you know it. You won’t have to worry about either government finding out about you being a Star.”

I smile again and nod. “Thank you.”

Viktor nods and turns to mother. “Is that okay with you, Hiroko?”

Mother nods. “Absolutely fine.”

We eat quickly, and then Viktor goes to the front of the ship to activate it. We hear a loud _whirr_ , and the whole ship shifts on the ground. I hurriedly sit down at the table to stay steady. I feel the ship lift into the air, smooth as Viktor’s hair. And his hair is _smooth._

Soon we are gliding easily through the air, unseen by anyone on planet Trona. Viktor comes and sits with me at the table, running a hand through his oh-so-perfect hair, before bending his head and bending over to pick up a stray bottle lid from the floor. I want nothing more than to be able to touch his hair without it seeming weird, but I hold back because I don’t want to make Viktor think I’m weirder than he already might. He straightens up and looks at me. “Those questions from before?”

I smile at his thoughtfulness but shake my head. “Maybe later? I don’t want to bother mother whilst she’s busy.” Viktor frowns slightly and nods.

“Don’t think I’m letting your questions go unanswered, Yuuri. You need to have these questions answered, you’ll worry less and it’ll be easier for you in the long run.”

I just nod. “Ok, thanks. You have no idea how grateful I am for you.” I blush as I realise what I said, but there’s no way I’m going to take it back. It’s true, after all. Viktor blushes- the first time I’ve seen him blush! It’s _so adorable-_ and we both look down at the table for loss of things to say. I think we’re both blushing too much to say much anyway.

Being with Viktor like this gives me hope for the future. I’m lost in the feeling of happiness when I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all I'M SORRY THIS WAS SO UNEVENTFUL, I PROMISE IT GETS WAY BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE STAY AND READ IT ALL  
> Second of all I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT  
> <3  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> *hugs* xoxo


	6. Heart Warming Conversations and a Protective Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up, and Viktor gets protective of his well-being. Pining and fluff. Hope you enjoy lovelies! Xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood:  
> Yellow- anxious, worried  
> Blue- pain  
> Pink- Happy  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excited  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Purple,(light purple)- shy, insecure  
> Purple, (Very dark purple)- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarassment  
> LOTS AT THE SAME TIME- mixed emotions  
> Eyes can be one colour for each eye if you're stuck between two emotions  
> They can be two colours for each eye, fading into each other, sometimes

“Yuuri!”

I don’t get how it happened. One minute he was perfectly fine, sitting with me at the table and now he’s completely unconscious. What? I’m panicking now, _please wake up, Yuuri, I don’t know what I’d do if you were hurt._

Luckily, Yuuri had fallen forward and was on the table, rather than falling backwards onto the floor. I cannot express how grateful I am for that small detail.

It takes another day for Yuuri to regain consciousness, by which time I’m so anxious and worried I feel that _I_ may faint too. But I’m not going to do that; I need to be conscious when he awakens. Yesterday, when Yuuri first lost consciousness, Hiroko and I lifted his unconscious form out of the chair and onto a sofa in the corner of the room, Hiroko goes back to tend to the food (still in the same room of course) and I sit next to Yuuri on the couch, holding his limp hand in mine, willing him to wake up. I’d love to kiss his forehead or hand right now, but that would seem totally creepy seeing as we’re not _like that._ I wish we were though, but of course there’s no way he’d return my feelings towards him…

Yuuri comes to with a quiet groan, so quiet I barely miss it. If I hadn’t been so worried I might have missed the flicker of pain that crossed his eyes, the way he tries to hide his eye colour from me, blue, _pain._ He tries to sit up but I press him down gently. “Not now Yuuri. Rest, you’re in pain.”

“No I’m not, Viktor,” he tries weakly, turning his head so his hair half-covers it in a lame attempt to hide his blue eyes revealing his true emotions. He sees I’m not gonna budge, so he sighs and lies back down. I smile, satisfied that he’s not going anywhere for the time being.

“Hiroko, do you have any idea what caused this?” I call to her, and she glances over her shoulder and calls back,

“Probably the upcoming transformation. He needs to relax until it happens, though, now more than ever. He’ll be even weaker now.” She ignores the faint cry of protest coming from Yuuri at this. “Just try to rest, dear. No buts. Trust me- you’ll need the energy.”

Yuuri nods silently and closes his eyes in defeat. I smooth his hair back from his forehead and go to get up.

“Don’t. Please.” Yuuri whispers, so inaudible that I almost miss it. I nod and try to hold back the grin that comes onto my face at those two words. I don’t want to make him embarrassed at this and spoil it for him; it’s good that he had the courage to ask. I sit back down next to him and smooth his hair again. He seems to find the action comforting; if the way he leans into my touch and smiles slightly is anything to go by.

I repeat the action again, over and over until Yuuri falls off to sleep. I don’t stop the action; his hair is so very soft and I love touching it.

Hiroko comes up behind me and peers at Yuuri over my shoulder. She pats said shoulder and a sad smile appears on her face.

“The transformation will take place tomorrow,” she says,

“I know. I’m so scared for him.”

“We just have to be strong. If we show signs of fear it will only make him panic more.”

“I get that. It’s fear of the unknown, really. None of us know what will happen” I whisper, tears threatening to fall. “If he gets hurt I’ll never forgive myself.”

“None of this is your fault, Viktor.”

“I know, but I’m going to make sure his transformation is as comfortable as possible for him and if he needs anything at all I will try to get it for him. He doesn’t need to hurt more than necessary.”

Hiroko smiles in acceptance and nods. “Thank you, Victor. I really am so grateful, grateful for all of this-“

“No need to thank me. Having the pleasure of you and Yuuri around here is thanks enough. I really do love having you both here.”

Hiroko smiles and goes back to her cooking, whilst I stay stroking Yuuri’s hair and watching over him whilst he sleeps. My mind is whirring- I need to help them both as much as I can.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Yuuri wakes up, he tries to get up. But I’m not letting that happen. He’s still hurting, I can tell, and besides, he needs his energy for tomorrow night. Bless him.

“No, Yuuri, you’re staying right there. Do you need anything though?” I ask.

“Um, the toilet?” Yuuri asks, blushing crimson at having to voice this and I instantly recoil, embarrassed that I had to embarrass him out of sheer protection for him. I step away from the couch and wave him through royally.

“Your room awaits, sire,” I say playfully, trying to lighten the mood that I accidentally created. Thankfully this works as Yuuri grins and pretends to strut through, ‘waving’ at invisible subjects. I sit down on the couch and wait for him to return. When he does, I make sure he sits straight down on said couch and get him some water.

“Drink. You need to stay hydrated,” I say, pretending to cluck over him like a mother might do. Hiroko sees this and laughs.

“You’ll make a good mother one day, Viktor,” she calls, causing me to laugh and Yuuri to mumble something under his breath that I couldn’t catch. I turn to ask what he said and see a wistful expression on his face; he’s completely lost in thought. I wave a hand in front of his face.

“…Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri?” I coo, waiting for his mind to return. He snaps back to reality with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.

“What were you thinking, Yuuri?” I ask softly, leaning in slightly to catch his answer.

“… It doesn’t matter. Anyways, let’s get to know each other, Viktor. We hardly know anything about each other despite being on this ship a couple of days now.”

“That’s because you were unconscious for a whole day, dummy,” I shoot back fondly, nudging him gently. He smiles guiltily.

“Sorry.”  


“Hey, none of that. It wasn’t your fault, was it?”

Yuuri still looks a little guilty. “I guess not.”

“Then don’t be sorry! Back to the original subject; getting to know one another. How about we ask each other questions and compare answers?”

Yuuri laughs. “You sound kind of like a schoolkid saying that. ‘Can I see your answers?’” he giggles. I laugh too.

“You’re right.”

Yuuri’s laugh fades into a smile. “I’ll ask first,” he starts.

And there we go, asking questions for around two hours after that. I learn that Yuuri is very shy and finds it hard making friends. He finds out that I’m scared of cutting my hair and that’s why it’s this long. I learn that he loves it this way and he wouldn’t change it for the world. It’s such a heart-warming conversation that I never want it to end. But it has to sometime.

Hiroko bustles over to us and gently pulls me away. “It’s time we all got some rest,” she says, more for Yuuri’s benefit than mine.

I nod and lean down to Yuuri, hugging him tightly, feeling one of his hands intertwining in my hair. I smile widely, my heart warming as I thought of what he truly thinks of my hair. As I pull away, Yuuri’s eyes look red in the half-light. But that can’t be right. Red is for love, so I must be seeing it wrong. I smooth Yuuri’s hair away from his eyes one last time before leaving the room. I wait for Hiroko in the next room and after a few minutes, she emerges too.

“Is he gonna be okay?” I ask, still worried about his fainting episode yesterday.

“Yes. He just needs sleep- god knows he won’t get much tomorrow.”

“I know. And neither will I- whether he lets me be there for the transformation or not, I’m waiting it out until it’s finished, and then when it’s over the first thing I’ll be is by his side, ready to attend to his every need. He’s gonna be so well looked-after, don’t you worry about that, Hiroko,” I say in one breath. Hiroko smiles knowingly.

“Oh, I wasn’t worried, dear,” she says, calmly. “I know love when I see it. I know you’re not going to let him hurt any more than you can help.”

“She’s right, you know, old man,” Yurio says from the doorway, Otabek right behind him, nodding his agreement mutely. “I know love when I see it, and you are head over heels for that boy, god knows why.”

I stare at them all. “Is it that obvious?”

They all nod, Hiroko smiling, Yurio scowling, Otabek stays as blank as ever.

Yes. I’m completely in love with Katsuki Yuuri. And gods help anyone who tries to hurt him, because I will see personally that they are dealt with good and proper.

No-one will harm my Yuuri ever again whilst I’m here to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this in the comments! I try to upload to this daily, but please don't mind me if I post a day late as homework is getting laid on heavy at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed this- the transformation is next chapter from Yuuri's POV! Enjoy the rest f your day/night! *hugs* xoxo


	7. Transformations and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's birthday soon turns from presents into pain, and nothing can help him whilst he's transforming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE POV CHANGES AS THEY CHANGE AROUND QUITE OFTEN IN THIS CHAPTER TO GIVE YOU PERSPECTIVE FROM BOTH BOYS SO SORRY ABOUT THAT  
> Mood:  
> Yellow- anxious, worried  
> Blue- pain  
> Pink- Happy  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excited  
> White- Anger  
> Grey- Panic  
> Purple,(light purple)- shy, insecure  
> Purple, (Very dark purple)- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> LOTS AT THE SAME TIME- mixed emotions  
> Eyes can be one colour for each eye if you're stuck between two emotions  
> They can be two colours for each eye, fading into each other, sometimes

****Yuuri’s POV****

I wake up late the next morning. No-one has been in the room yet today, evidently, or I would have woken up due to being a very light sleeper.

Then it strikes me.

It’s my birthday.

The day I turn nineteen.

But also the day I transform.

But I won’t worry about that right now. It’ll only make me panic and I’ll probably break down on top of everything else.

I sit up, yawn, and stretch. Rise from the couch and walk to the door, then proceed to open it. I look around, wondering where mother and Viktor are. I get my answer very soon as I hear talking nearby. I gravitate towards the sound, and open the door to where it seems to be coming from.

As I push the door open I am greeted with immense cheers and a bear hug from Viktor. He runs towards me at full speed, nearly knocking me over in the process. But I feel his arms encircle me and so I hug him back, unable to stop myself from running a hand through his soft hair like I had done last night. Viktor nuzzles my hair gently.

“Happy Birthday, Yuuri,” he whispers.

Mother intercepts our hug, pulling me into one of her own. I hug her tightly back and smile at Viktor over her shoulder. When she lets go I’m lead towards a hidden door in the corner of the room that I noticed on my ‘tour’ with Viktor on the first day of being on the ship. He thought I didn’t notice. Ha. I’m too observant for that!

They lead me through the door, (I always was curious about what was on the other side,) and to my surprise there’s a small room, very cosy, with hand-made banners that spell ‘Happy Birthday Yuuri’ and a pile of presents on the floor. It’s a small pile but I’m immensely pleased and grateful for it, I didn’t know mother had bought anything with her when we first ran away.

The rest of the day passes happily in a haze of presents, hugs and katsudon (of course.) All too soon, its night and I’m forced to look at the impending situation. I fell a little shaky with nerves and it goes without saying that my eyes are definitely grey for panic right now. Viktor approaches me and grabs hold of my shoulders, looking into my eyes. I don’t look away; I’m comfortable enough to make eye contact with him. Which is strange because I usually only ever make eye contact with people after a few years at least.

“We’re here, Yuuri, okay? Don’t worry. We’ll be here, every step of the way. If you need _anything,_ anything at all, please don’t hesitate to say, okay? Please. We want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

I nod wordlessly and hug him. We don’t say anything for a while, just embrace. I try to stop the tears from falling but they do so anyway.

“I’m so _scared,_ Viktor,” I whisper. Another tear rolls down my cheek. “Please don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he replies, and pulls back so he can see my face. I try to turn away from him at this; I don’t want him to see me crying. I’m pretty sure that I have an ugly crying face. But if he thinks it’s ugly, he doesn’t show it. His eyes soften even more, if possible, and he gently wipes away my falling tears with his thumb. “It’ll be okay in the end, Yuuri. I promise.”

I’m not sure myself but nod anyway, leaning back into him, partly because I need the warm embrace and find it comforting, especially as it’s Viktor, but partly so he doesn’t have to look at my face any more. Despite all that’s happened, I’m still very self- conscious. I move one hand from around Viktor to his hair and fiddle with it one-handedly, running my fingers through it and twirling it around one finger, so on and so on. Eventually mother gently sets us apart.

“I’m sorry, Viktor, but Yuuri has to go lie down now. It’s ten to twelve and, well, we want him to be comfortable at least, don’t we? But if Yuuri allows it, you’re welcome to stay.”

I nod and release Viktor as mother speaks. Viktor looks at me in question, and I nod. “Please stay,” I say.

Viktor looks relieved. “Okay Yuuri. Now let’s get you settled.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon I’m lying on the couch, Viktor reassuring me that Yurio and Otabek won’t be coming into this part of the ship tonight and I’m safe from anyone else who may wander through. Not that anyone would, of course, but I just keep babbling from nerves. I check the time. _Five to twelve._ Come on. I can do this.

I hope.

Eventually the nervous small talk we were making lapses into stressed silence. I check the time again. One minute to go. I’m finding it hard to breathe, Viktor looks like he’s going to burst, but mother is calm as usual. I try to take a leaf out of her book because if mother is calm, you know it’s going to be ok. Mothers really do stress sometimes but strangely this isn’t one of the times- it can’t be that bad, can it?

Almost as if on cue with that thought, a tremendous pain rips through my body as I feel like I’m being ripped apart by pain. Pain. _So much pain._

Body convulsing, I try to think of something that will quell the pain before I black out- I’d very much like to stay conscious, really.

I’m hit by another wave of pain that settles over the current layer of pain. I think I’m screaming but can’t be sure, and another wave of pain hits me but this time nausea hits too, and I can’t breathe, can’t think, don’t know what’s happening-

But even as I try to fight it, my strength fails me and everything goes black.

 

***VIKTOR’S POV***

“Yuuri!”

I try frantically to reach him, to hold him and try desperately to end his pain, but Hiroko pulls me back with everything she’s got.

“Don’t disturb the process! You don’t want to hurt him even more!”

I feel so desperate, so frantic. I feel tears running uncontrollably down my cheeks and I rush to wipe them away. I don’t need tears; I need to help Yuuri-

I ignore my tears and weep openly when Yuuri’s body starts convulsing again. I know he’s unconscious- and I’m glad. He shouldn’t feel as much pain if he’s not conscious.

Though Hiroko still has a good grip on me, I still fight to get to Yuuri. Every single instinct is telling me to get to him, but I know I should leave him until the transformation is over. But I’m so desperate to stop his obvious agony before I go mad. I manage to get free of Hiroko’s grip once but before I can get two steps towards Yuuri, she’s pulled me back again, tighter in her grip. I’m so caught up in my attempts to get to Yuuri that at first I miss her tears too. Then I focus and realise that she, too, is crying. I feel so selfish.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I say, hugging her. “I didn’t realise, I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok, love. Love makes you do that,” she shoots back, winking through her tears. I manage a small smile before Yuuri’s cries of pain start again and I know he’s gained consciousness.

 

***YUURI’S POV***

I’m suddenly awake again and my body seems to be screaming out in agony, endless anguish. It’s torture. But I can’t seem to do anything else other than cry out in pain and convulse as wave after wave of pain hits me. It’s all over my body, not a micrometre left untouched by it. Some places are more prominent than others; my brain itself feels like it’s being ripped apart into shreds over and over, whilst my hands, legs and eyes may as well be literally on fire as it would hurt less than this. I need to move, move _somewhere_ but my body won’t move; burning and hurting and aching and _pleasestoppleasestoppleasestoppleasestop—_

But it won’t stop, won’t cease, not for a minute. I want nothing more than for the pain to stop so I can be normal again, be back in Victor’s arms. Who knows what I’ll look like after this transformation? What if Victor doesn’t want to be near me anymore? What if…

 _What ifs_ keep circling round and round in my brain, and I am powerless to stop it. Faintly I can hear something, yells I think, and the urge to move become even more prominent. I need to stop those yells- why are people yelling? Oh, please not Viktor, or mother, not either of them, please let them not be yelling, plea-

And everything goes black once more.

 

***Viktor’s POV***

YUURI. YUURI. YUURI. YUURI.

That’s the only thing circling around my brain right now. I can’t stop it. All I can see is Yuuri’s body convulsing in pain; his cries of anguish fill my ears. Please, please let it stop soon… it’s killing me seeing him like this. Desperation is the only thing I feel; Yuuri is the only thing I see or hear. I just want these cries of pain to stop. Replace them with his quiet giggles or adorable blush.

YUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUUIYUURI….

My brain is on overdrive. Yuuri’s skin seems to be glowing again, and I really can’t remember a time or place when I’ve felt this scared in my entire lifetime.

I can’t tear my eyes away. UI want to stop looking so I don’t get hysterical in my crying and panicking, but I can’t look away in fear something else will happen. I realise I’m still struggling in Hiroko’s arms and go limp with exhaustion. I’m dripping with sweat but I don’t care. Pulling my hair up into the messiest bun I think I’ve ever created, I sit and try to contain myself for Yuuri.

It’ll be over soon. It’ll be over soon. It’ll be over soon. It’ll be over…

But when Yuuri’s form shakes with unshed pain once more, I can’t bear it any longer and pass out.

 

 ***YUURI’S POV*** (sorry for so many POV changes)

When I wake next, it’s still to pain, I still can’t talk, my body still is shaking, but it’s not as strong as before. By a little bit.

My head must have burst by now- or maybe not, otherwise I wouldn’t be alive to feel the pain. This time, I kind of want to pass out then I don’t feel the pain. There’s a loud ringing in my ears, I can’t hear, see anything at all and the only thing I feel is pain. I can’t even feel the couch I’m supposedly lying on. I could be free falling out of the ship and back onto planet Trona for all I can feel.

Luckily for me, I do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finally wake up, thankfully the transformation is over. Viktor is sitting at my side, holding one of my hands with one of his, the other of his hands smoothing my hair away from my face, murmuring words I can’t decipher under my breath. With effort, I open my eyes and look up at him.

“Viktor.”

Viktor’s eyes fill with relief and tears, the tears falling freely down his already tear-streaked face.

“Yuuri! Oh, Hiroko, he’s awake. Yuuri, I was so so worried-“

“YUURI!” Mother runs to me and gathers me in a gentle embrace, careful not to hurt me as she does so. “How are you feeling, dear?”

I try to smile but fail, and I think it probably looked more like a grimace than anything.

“I’m… I’ll live,” I opt to say, knowing full well that my eyes will betray me if I try to brush it off and say I’m fine.

“Do you need anything?” Mother asks. ”And don’t say no if you do. You’ll at least want something for the pain, won’t you?”

I nod. “And something to drink? Please,” I add, feeling very shy having to ask all of this.

“Of course, Yuuri,” Viktor says kindly, getting up. He catches my eye. “And there’s no feeling guilty, okay? None of this is your fault.”

I nod but somehow still feel like it’s my fault, despite knowing it’s not at all. Mother fusses over me until Viktor comes back, and when he does she gives him a knowing look and leaves to go and cook dinner. Viktor sits down next to the couch, and I struggle to make room for him on the couch. He just smiles and waves it off.

“No, it’s okay, Yuuri. Your comfort comes first.”

“No, Viktor, I _want_ you to sit with me. It makes things seem more normal,” I say quietly, hesitantly. To my great pleasure, Viktor nods and sits on the edge of the couch, next to my torso, smoothing my hair away again. He seems fond of that action. Not that I mind, it’s soothing really.

“Yuuri, do you need anything else at all? I really have no problem at all getting it for you,” he asks.

I shake my head. “No. But thank you though, Viktor.”

Viktor accepts this and gives me a hug from where I’m lying on the couch.

“I was so scared,” he admits.

Mother laughs from where she’s cooking. “I had to hold him back from you the whole time. He was completely frantic and couldn’t stop crying,” she recalls. I look at Viktor, stricken. Viktor just looks embarrassed and something else I can’t interpret right now.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay, Yuuri! I was just terrified. You were in so much pain…”

I just reach for his hand and hold it, trying to console him. Tears are in both of our eyes now, threatening to spill over. But it’s okay. The worst is over now.

Nothing can hurt me like the transformation did, ever again.

And now I have the ability, nothing will ever harm Viktor either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AND THAT IT WAS OK PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF I COULD IMPROVE ON ANYTHING BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THIS WASN'T UP TO STANDARD SO I'M SORRY IF IT WASN'T IN ANYONE'S EYES 
> 
> SORRY ABOUT THE POV CHANGES I KNOW IT PROBABLY GOT A BIT CONFUSING 
> 
> I HOPE I MADE SOME OF YOU CRY BECAUSE THAT WAS THE AIM- GET IT INTO YOUR HEARTS CHILDREN 
> 
> *THROWS GLITTER AND VICTUURI FEELS AT YOU|*  
> *RUNS AWAY AND HIDES*
> 
> ENJOY THE REST ohwaitdammitcapslockwasonwasn'tit  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!  
> *hugs!* xoxoxo


	8. Aftermath and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor relax whilst Yuuri recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood:  
> Yellow- anxious, worried  
> Blue- pain  
> Pink- Happy  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excited  
> White- Anger  
> Grey- Panic  
> Purple,(light purple)- shy, insecure  
> Purple, (Very dark purple)- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> LOTS AT THE SAME TIME- mixed emotions  
> Eyes can be one colour for each eye if you're stuck between two emotions  
> They can be two colours for each eye, fading into each other, sometimes

**Viktor’s POV**

 

I don’t know if Yuuri knows this yet, but he’s _different._ His appearance since the transformation changed, now his skin has a permanent soft glow to it, his cheekbones seem more defined and he’s a little taller. Any small amount of fat he still had on him has disappeared, and he doesn’t need to wear his glasses as much- I don’t know if he’s even realised that he hasn’t worn them for a couple of hours now. He’s squinting a little, though, so maybe he doesn’t want them on right now. It’s very sexy, that squint, though, I have to say. I try to study him subtly as he eats his food that Hiroko so expertly made. I’m not eating anything, using the excuse that I’m still full from the katsudon we had yesterday. A lame excuse, I know. But I’d rather have a bad excuse than admit that I’m still shaky and feeling sick from worrying about Yuuri. During that transformation… I just… I can’t describe it. I felt so desperate, wanted anything to help Yuuri, stop his pain. Have you ever felt desperate in your life? Multiply that feeling of desperation; multiply it by about one hundred. And again. That’s how desperate I was to end Yuuri’s suffering.

But it’s over now. Yuuri is safe, and so I’m happy.

I just hope we stay safe.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the day, Yuuri still isn’t strong enough to do much. But his condition is rapidly improving; he’s now strong enough to stand, walk a few steps, baby steps, baby steps. I’m so proud of him.

We are sat down on the couch together, this time with Yuuri sat up instead of lying down. We’re sat next to each other, Yuuri leaning on me (I may or may not have suggested this. “For strength,” I’d said. “You won’t have to hold yourself up.” I’m very good at this) so Yuuri had blushed and nodded, curling his feet underneath him and leaning into me, head resting on my shoulder. I’d wrapped one arm around him, liking to hold him whilst he’s not hurting. Words can’t explain the relief I’m feeling that he’s alright.

I feel Yuuri start suddenly, and my head whips around to look at him. “Are you okay?” I ask, totally not frantic at all. Nope. That’s you being frantic, not me.

He nods. “Probably just some after effects or something. Nothing to worry about.” I try to ignore the feeling in my gut that tells me something might be wrong, and Yuuri pretends not to notice the way Hiroko turns to look at him worriedly. For lack of something to do, he just stares at his hands.

“Have you noticed that you’re glowing?” I ask to lighten the atmosphere. “Like the star that you are.”

Yuuri blushes lightly and nods. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. People look slightly different in my eyes now, too.”

My eyes widen and I try to hide my slight surprise at this. “In what way?” I ask, not wanting to push Yuuri but very curious as to what I might look like in his eyes.

Yuuri just smiles. “I think it has something with good or evil, whether you can be trusted or not. I can’t be sure as so far I’ve only seen you and mother. But you both seem to… Well, I don’t know… it’s only around your hands, really, the nails… It’s so strange… They glow gold no matter what lighting there is… I don’t know if it’s normal or…”

I almost start laughing at the absurdity of it. Out of all things, it was my fingernails that glowed? Absolutely ludicrous! But the almost worried look on Yuuri’s face calms me down. I quickly try to reassure him.

“No, I bet it’s completely normal. We’ll ask Hiroko, yeah?” I say, smiling as Yuuri nods and smiles back.

“We’ll ask her later, I don’t want to bother her right now.” I accept this with another smile and tighten my hold on Yuuri’s waist.

“So are my fingernails very sexy?” I ask dramatically.

Yuuri giggles quietly and blushes darkly.

“I find it very pretty.”

“Pretty as my hair?”

“No, I think your hair is much prettier.”

“AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YUURI YOU CARE ABOUT MEEEEEEE!”

“AHHH VICTOR YOU’RE SQUASHING ME-“

“KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE, OLD MAN!”

Yuuri and I both look at each other and try to hold in our laughter. And fail miserably.

Yuuri, holding his stomach, doubled over where he’s sitting, leaning heavily on me. I’m trying not to fall off the couch because Yuuri will surely fall on top of me, and we both desperately try to quiet down, but in situations like this, not laughing when you’re already laughing is impossible.

The mood dies down a little when I end up falling off the couch despite trying not to, and Yuuri falls on top of me, as expected. I’m lying on my back and Yuuri is sprawled on top of me, chest to chest with me. We both look at each other and keep laughing, but the laughter fades as we look into each other’s eyes, me looking into one eye red, the other tinted pink, the colours seeming to melt into one another despite being in separate eyes. It’s beautiful and almost hypnotic.

Unconsciously, I find myself leaning in, my head lifting off the floor, leaning into Yuuri. My heart rate quickens. My eyes closing. Yuuri’s too. Almost there…

And then the door slams open and Yuuri rolls off me, quick as a flash.

“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN, PEOPLE!” Yurio yells, eyes flashing with anger, obviously oblivious to what just happened between Yuuri and I as Yuuri had rolled off of me so fast.

Yurio slams the door closed again as he leaves. There’s nothing I’d like more than to continue what we started, but you have to keep the mood, really, and I’d like Yuuri and my first kiss to be perfect for both of us. We’ll just have to continue at the right time. I’m still greatly disappointed, though. There’s confirmation that maybe he likes me back, though? I hope he does, but I didn’t really see much of his reaction to me leaning in because we were so rudely interrupted. I’m sure he was leaning in too, though…

We’ll just have to find out some other time.

But as Yuuri stands up and offers a hand to help me up too, as we sit back on the couch and I wrap an arm around him again, I think I catch a glimmer of, I don’t know, _something?_ In his eyes.

I can’t be sure, but I’m hoping, that maybe, just maybe…

It was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!  
> *hugs* xoxo


	9. Mama Katsuki Is Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pining and (kind of) slow-burn ends when Mama Katsuki sets Yuuri and Viktor up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Yuuri’s POV**

Well, I’m feeling loads better already.

 

Apart from being a little freaked out about the whole glowing fingernails thing, I feel much stronger than before and so, _so_ happy.

Viktor and I- -

I think we almost _kissed._

Of course, we were interrupted by Yurio barging in on us and telling us to be quiet, but I’m _certain_ that Viktor was leaning in…

But no use thinking about it and over-analysing it. If I overthink it, I’ll end up spoiling the memory.

I’d rather just keep it perfect.

To distract myself, I go and ask mother whether she wants help with making dinner, and surprisingly, she agrees.

I set about making the rice for the katsudon, (‘you deserve it Yuuri,’ she’d said, and believe me, I’m not going to complain), mother turns and looks at me with a sparkle in her eyes. I wonder why…

“So, what’s going on with you and Viktor?”

I choke on thin air. After I’ve got my breath back and I’ve regained my composure, mother looks at me quizzically again, a small smile gracing her features. “Don’t think you’re getting out of it that easily.”

I blush intensely, not liking where this is going.

“Come on Yuuri, it’s so obvious,” she carries on.

“What’s obvious?”

That earns me a massive eye-roll. “Your feelings for each other, Yuuri. It only takes one glance to see how infatuated you are with each other. When are you two finally going to make a move?”

I can only stare. It’s that obvious? I mean I knew we were close but I had no idea up until a few hours ago when the Almost-Kiss happened that Viktor may harbour any sort of romantic feelings for me whatsoever.

Mother pats my arm and says, “If you don’t make a move, I will.” And with that she turns back to cooking the pork. I stare after her for a few seconds, then shake myself out of my stupor and turn back to the rice when mother’s voice rings out again.

“In fact, I’ve got an idea.”

I don’t like the suggestive tone in her voice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor enters the room with a smile on his face. He greets mother with a smile and a hug, as she whispers a few words in his ear. He blushes, and I’m wondering what she said to him that made him blush. He hardly ever blushes so I’m very worried as to what she said to him.

Viktor then proceeds to walk over to me and hug me tightly. “Are you okay?” he whispers in my ear, his breath tickling slightly.

“Yeah, still a little weak but I’m good. How about you?” I murmur back, as he angles his head down a little so that his face is in the crook of my neck and his hair tickles my hands and cheeks. I smile at this position. It’s so cute. I look up slightly to see mother with a wide, mischievous grin on her face as she mouths something at me that I can’t decipher.

“All the better for seeing you” Viktor replies, and I give my full attention to him again, averting my gaze from mother. We break apart, conscious of mother watching us. We turn to her, and her grin gets wider.

“I have some… stuff to do today, so I’m going to leave for now. I’ve set the table for two and dished up some katsudon for you both, should be quite romantic for you. Enjoy your meal, you two!” and with another muffled giggle, she leaves, closing the door behind her with a soft _click._

Victor and I look at each other blankly.

“Did… Did your mother just… set us up?” Viktor asks tentatively.

I nod slightly. “I… I think so.”

I risk a look at Viktor, whose blush has returned. Wow. It’s actually so cute.

“Well, I, for one, am hungry. Shall we eat?” Viktor asks brightly.

I blush this time and nod. We walk over to the table, where the katsudon has already been dished up and set on the table.

We sit down and start eating, and one plate of katsudon each, a few laughs and a lot of blushes later, Viktor and I sit down on the couch and continue talking.

“Well, I don’t know about you, Yuuri, but I enjoyed that immensely,” says Viktor.

I nod. “Me too,” I agree.

Viktor puts one arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer. I smile although he can’t see it and put one of my own arms around his waist, rest my head on his shoulder.

We talk for what seems like hours like this, over little things, big things, hopes for the future, dreams from the past. Viktor shifts his position so he’s looking directly at me.

“Ya know, Yuuri, we didn’t really discuss what happened before…” he whispers, quiet all of a sudden. I swallow nervously. He isn’t going to ask about that, is he…?

One of Viktor’s hands comes up to caress the side of my face, feeling like it leaves behind a burning path behind. His soft smile widens slightly and he leans in closer.

“You know, I’d quite like to pick up where we left off…”

I blush even darker, but I give a small smile and lean in slightly too. I bring a hand up to Viktor’s hair and entangle my fingers in it, loving the feel of the silky soft strands against my skin. My heart is thudding wildly in my chest, and my eyes flutter closed as I sense Viktor leaning in closer. I mirror the movement, tentatively moving in until we’re mere centimetres apart. Like that we stay for a few drawn-out seconds, foreheads barely touching. I don’t know who closed the distance, could have been just Viktor, just me. Maybe we both did it simultaneously. But the only thing I’m aware of now is Viktor’s lips against mine, and the burning happiness in my chest as he deepens the kiss, hands tenderly stroking my face and hair, one of my hands combing through his hair whilst the other hand plays with the hair at the base of his neck.

It was a while waiting, but completely worth it.

When we pull apart, we rest our foreheads together and I breathe out a soft laugh.

“What is it?” Viktor asks, his smile matching mine.

“You. I didn’t think you’d ever like me back, romantically,” I murmur, hoping he wouldn’t really hear me, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Viktor laughs softly, pulling both arms around me. “Yuuri, I was head over heels for you literally from the day we first met.”

I gasp, almost inaudibly, and reply with,

“Me too, though it wasn’t even in my wildest dreams that you’d like me in this way.”

Viktor smiles and grabs hold of my hand, which is still entangled in his hair. It’s such a sweet gesture that it makes me want to jump for joy. _Viktor likes me back._ Whilst holding my hand and gently rubbing circles onto the back of it, Viktor suddenly holds me closer and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

“I’m so glad I met you, Yuuri,” he says. “I know this is probably a stupid question, but… will you be my boyfriend? Like, officially?”

My smile grows so big I feel like my face will break. We both pull away from the hug enough to see the other’s face. I’m glad he asked now, this way we won’t be having the awkward ‘what-are-we’ conversation in the near future.

“Of course.”

Viktor’s smile turns face-splitting in size too, and he kisses me again just because he can. It’s hard to kiss someone when you’re both smiling really wide, though. We’re still both sitting on the sofa so we both lean back again, but this time I cuddle up to Viktor, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping both arms around Viktor. My… my boyfriend. Wow. The ship shakes a little and I’m glad I’m sitting down, because if I’d been standing up I’d have stumbled, and knowing me, fallen.

Instead I just fell a little further into Viktor, which causes him to chuckle and pull me closer again.

I’m not complaining.

Mother chooses that moment to knock on the door before coming in, (clever move, I’m just glad Viktor and I weren’t in the middle of anything) and glances around anxiously before spotting Viktor and I cuddled up in the corner.

“What was that, Viktor? Is the ship okay?” she asks.

“Yeah, probably just some turbulence that we ran into, everything’s okay,” Viktor says. “Besides, if anything were wrong, Yurio and Otabek would have it under control. What else do you think they’ve been occupied with, hidden away all these days? Yurio would’ve come moaning to us about how bored he was at least twenty times already. Although, now he has Otabek, he probably won’t be bored again…”

Mother nods and smiles, seeming to only just have taken in our position.

“So, did you two finally get together?” she prods.

I blush and nod, looking down at my lap and smiling bashfully.

“Ah, good, otherwise that would have been very awkward,” laughs mother. Viktor and I laugh too; it would have indeed been very, very awkward.

Viktor takes hold of one of my hands from where they are resting by his waist and holds it in both of his, rubbing reassuring patterns into it with his fingers. Mother sees this and pretends not to notice; though her smile grows by quite a lot. She takes it as her cue to leave.

“Well, I need to finish my stuff from earlier. See you both later, enjoy yourselves!” she says cheerfully, standing up.

“What was it that you were doing again?” I ask, curious as to what could take that long, though I don’t mind her leaving as it gives Viktor and I some privacy.

“Letting you two get your acts together,” she cackles, and with that, she’s gone, the door closing behind her once more, leaving me and Viktor in a surprised silence.

“Your mother… is amazing,” giggles Viktor.

I smile. She really is.

I move my other hand where it’s still on Viktor’s waist, and he lets out a quiet, squeaking sound. Almost silent. But I heard it none the less. I move my hand again slightly, curling my fingers inwards so they poke Viktor’s waist lightly. Viktor jerks forward slightly and his giggles increase.

 _Oh, he’s ticklish._ I decide to have some fun with this. I curl my fingers in more as he helplessly tries to move away from me, his giggles only getting louder.

One by one, I push my fingers into his side, almost as if I were playing a scale on the keyboard or piano. He tries to roll off the couch but seeing as I’m leaning on him and he’s pressed up against the raised armrest, he can’t get away.

“Yuuri, stopppp,” he giggles weakly.

“Nope,” I tease, freeing my other hand to tickle his other side. He’s completely helpless now; can’t get away because of his unfortunate seating arrangements. This will definitely be of use in the future.

Eventually (but too soon for my liking) Viktor manages to pull away and grabs hold of my torturous hands to prevent me from tickling him anymore.

“Enoughhhh” he gasps out, whilst I giggle at him. His laughter is so contagious. I study his face whilst he recovers. His hair is lightly mussed, cascading down his back in the most gorgeous way imaginable. His eyes shine like the ocean; I could dive straight into them and swim forever. His flawlessly pale skin has a faint blush to it across his cheeks, reminding me of the colour of candyfloss- that shade of pink. How this complete beauty is now my boyfriend I’ll always question.

I’ve been staring at him for a while now, I realise with a jolt. I quickly avert my eyes, not wanting him to think I’m some creep who stares at people. But he raises my head again with two fingers under my chin, coaxing my head back up, looking me in the eye.

“You okay, Yuuri? You seemed a little distracted all of a sudden,” he said concern shining in his eyes. Not as blatantly as it would if it were me, of course, because human’s eyes don’t change colour, but it’s clear enough. If it were anyone else asking me this, I’d make a quick escape and try to avoid that person for the next lifetime, feeling incredibly awkward. But this is Viktor.

“I was, um, erm… Well it probably sounds weird, not to mention creepy, but, er,-“

“Yuuri, it’s okay. You can say anything to me and I won’t judge you, you know what right?” Viktor states. This gives me a minor confidence boost so I just blurt it out.

“I was thinking how beautiful you are,” I mumble. Viktor’s eyes light up and he kisses me softly.

“And you, too, Yuuri, are absolutely gorgeous,” he says, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

I blush, glad he can’t see it. “I’m nothing compared to you,” I whisper into his jumper.

Somehow he hears this and pulls away suddenly. His eyes flashing.

“Listen, Yuuri. I know you’re insecure and I’m not judging you for anything about this, trust me, but I never want to hear you say that again. You have _no idea_ how beautiful you are. You are the most attractive person I’ve ever met. Please believe me. Never say anything degrading about yourself ever again, please Yuuri, because I’ve not known you long but already know you’re definitely the most striking, gifted and astonishing person I’ve _ever_ met.”

My eyes fill with involuntary, but happy tears, threatening to spill over.

“Thank you,” I whisper, “you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Viktor smiles and kisses my forehead again.

“Believe me, I do know.”

I hug him again, and he leans back onto the couch, pulling me back with him. We’re positioned so that Viktor is almost lying down on the couch, his torso propped up on the armrest, his legs curled up beside him. (Well obviously, he can’t detach his legs.) He pulls me on top of him, my head resting on his chest, his arms encircling me, one hand resting on my head, playing with my hair. I wrap one of my arms around his waist and bring my other hand to hold his. I can’t think of a better way to spend my evening and I wish this feeling could last for forever and a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS PROBABLY SO CRINGEY I'M SORRY  
> I hope you all liked this! Please leave a comment and let me know! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was so busy with homework and stuff that I didn't have time to update but I hope you all liked this!  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!  
> *hugs* xoxo


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a nightmare about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**VIKTOR’S POV**

I’m getting ready for bed. Today was amazing- Hiroko set Yuuri and I up somehow, left us to eat together whilst she went off to goodness knows where on the ship, so Yuuri and I ate together and then went to sit on the couch. We kissed, became official boyfriends (oh my gosh, Yuuri; my boyfriend. _My boyfriend._ That sounds _amazing_ ) and Yuuri found out that I’m extremely ticklish (and how exhausting that was; he is relentless.) I really want to help Yuuri get more self- confidence though; I can’t believe he doesn’t know his true beauty. I’m definitely going to help him realise just how amazing he truly is.

I climb into bed, my mind still on the amazing evening Yuuri and I shared, hoping that there will be lots more like this to spend with him. As I drift off to sleep, the last thought on my mind is Yuuri’s laughing face above mine as he tickled me so mercilessly. I’m pretty sure the smile is frozen on my face now; I haven’t been able to stop smiling all evening.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Yuuri._ **

**_FLASH._ **

**_Yuuri, convulsing in pain, on the couch._ **

**_Crying out._ **

**_“YUURI!”_ **

**_I can’t get to him. Nothing is holding me back._ **

**_So why can’t I move?_ **

**_“YUURI!”_ **

**_Screaming._ **

**_Crying._ **

**_Shaking._ **

**_Yuuri._ **

**_YUURI._ **

**_“YUURI!”_ **

**_Losing consciousness and going silent, only to wake up and be in more pain._ **

**_Crying._ **

**_Yelling._ **

**_Desperation._ **

**_Yuuri._ **

**_Yuur-_ **

“Viktor! Viktor, please, please wake up!”

Someone’s shaking me. I sit bolt upright in my bed, still feeling terrified from what I just experienced. Taking deep, gasping breaths, I try to speak. Yuuri hands me a tissue and I realise I’m still crying.

“You were screaming,” Yuuri whispers, a few tears running down his face too. “I was so scared. What happened?”

I catch my breath whilst he’s speaking, enough to talk coherently.

“I’m fine. Just a really bad dream.”

“Dream? Sounded like a nightmare,” he replies. “Want to talk about it? It sometimes helps.”

“Umm…” I consider it. On one hand, it would help to talk about it, but I don’t want to scare Yuuri more, or bring back the pain he felt just last night. I know it’s still so fresh in his mind…

“You know, earlier, you said I could talk to you about anything? That goes for me too, Viktor,” Yuuri murmurs, and my resolve breaks. I don’t want to reject the suggestion and hurt his feelings when he clearly was embarrassed to admit what he was thinking about earlier.

“It was… about last night. During the transformation,” I begin, unsure of how Yuuri will take this. He nods, urging me to carry on.

“You were just in so much pain… And I couldn’t move. Couldn’t get to you. I was so scared,” I whisper, tears starting to fall down my face again. I look down at my hands, which are in my lap, not wanting to look at Yuuri. Scared of what expression I’d see on his face. I don’t want him to think I’m weird or dwell on the past. But Yuuri takes my hands in his, surprising me so I look up at him.

“Vitya, it’s okay. I’m okay, you’re okay, and it’s all over now. It was just a dream,” Yuuri says, pulling me close to him, cradling me in his arms. He has no idea how comforting it is. Or maybe he does.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” he asks, wiping away my remaining tears with his thumbs. “Anything at all.”

I look up at him, tightening my hold on him.

“Could you stay? Please,” I ask, shy about doing this but wanting it, just then I know that Yuuri’s safe if I have the dream again.

“Of course,” Yuuri says without hesitation, and I just want to kiss him repeatedly because it’s such a nice thing of him to do. But hey, we are boyfriends after all, so I just do it.

Yuuri smiles and kisses me back, his hands running through my hair in the action he loves so much. I hug him close, and together we climb back under my duvet covers. We seem to find a comfortable position quite quickly, with Yuuri’s head tucked under my chin, my arms wrapped around his waist, his around my upper torso, legs tangled together. I’ve never fallen asleep so fast in my life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up, we are in the same position; hardly moved at all. Yuuri is still asleep, snoring ever so lightly in his slumber. I don’t want to wake him, so I just stay as I am, content just to lie here with Yuuri and listen to the steady, calming pattern of his breathing until he wakes up.

I’m lying there peacefully until Yurio sees fit to barge into my room uninvited. Thankfully he doesn’t slam the door open or he would have woken Yuuri as he did so.

“Hey, old man, have you seen-“Yurio begins, but stops as he sees Yuuri snuggled up to me in bed. I sit up slightly, careful not to wake Yuuri, and raise an eyebrow at Yurio.

“What?” I whisper, motioning to Yuuri. “Don’t wake him.”

Yurio raises both of his eyebrows in response and shakes his head.

“Never mind. But finally, you two finally got together. I thought I’d have to live with two pining idiots forever,” he pouts.

“Okay. And yeah, so now you’ll have to deal with romantic mushiness forever, so there,” I shoot back, sticking my tongue out at him. So mature, aren’t I? Yurio’s face falls.

“Oh for gods’ sake no!”

I laugh lightly and motion for him to leave. “Go now. I don’t want to wake Yuuri,” I say, so he frowns at me again (no change there then) and leaves. Yuuri stirs a little in my arms.

“Forever, huh?” he says, kissing my cheek as I lie back down.

I blush and laugh. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, to be honest,” I say.

Yuuri just laughs softly. “It’s okay. I’m not opposed to being with you forever. To be honest, you may just be stuck with me,” he says. My smile widens and I pull him close for a proper good morning kiss.

“I look forward to it, then,” I say, before our lips meet.

We pull apart and Yuuri buries his face in my neck.

“Good morning, then, boyfriend,” I giggle, feeling him blush and smile into my neck.

“Good morning boyfriend. Sleep well?”

“You bet I did. I felt better knowing you were right next to me,” I reply. Yuuri nods.

“You want me to come back again tonight, or…?”

“Oh yes! I’d love that,” I say shyly. “I feel a lot better having you here, I don’t think I’ve ever slept so well,” I say.

“Me too,” Yuuri says. “I’m just glad that the whole burning-the-bedsheets thing disappeared after my transformation, or I’d have woken you up again.

“I wouldn’t have minded, so don’t worry about that,” I say, burying my face in his hair and breathing in the scent of his shampoo. I love the scent of it, kind of a coffee kind of scent, but with hints of winter berries, an undertone of chocolate and just _him._ Yuuri chuckles and we stay like that for a few minutes before I move my face away from his hair and sit up properly.

“Well, we’d better get up now. We’ll help Yurio find whatever it was that he lost.”

“Good idea, I’ll go and see if mother is awake yet.”

Yuuri shuffles over to the edge of the bed, and turns to me one last time before leaving. His eyes burn red and pink; _love and happiness._ I wish my eyes could turn different colours with my emotions, it’d be so cool, it’s almost like talking without speaking, if you get what I mean.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Viktor.” And with that, Yuuri leaves, letting me have my privacy to get dressed. Someday I want it to be so that Yuuri won’t have to give me privacy, really. I’d love to just be that close to him.

Maybe one day we’ll get married…

But I can’t think of that right now- we only just got together yesterday. It’d be moving a bit fast, to be honest, and I don’t want to push Yuuri any further than either of us are comfortable with.

But still, the idea of a married life with Yuuri sounds like the best idea I’ve ever had.

I shake my head and get dressed for the day.

 

As I enter the kitchen where Yuuri and Hiroko are sitting, I inform them that we’ll be landing in around a day and a half, and to secure anything they brought with them so it won’t get damaged if we hit bad turbulence on the way down. They respond with the fact that they didn’t bring any breakables- I’m not really surprised as they literally packed up the essentials and ran from the government. Wise move.

The day passes as normal, except with more couple-y behaviour coming from Yuuri and me. The couple-y behaviour isn’t really more couple-y than normal, just with more kisses and hugs. It makes me realise just how couple- like we were before. But that’s not going to stop us from enjoying it and appreciating how couple-like we are now.

Tonight, when we go to bed, Yuuri joins me again. We cuddle up like last night, Yuuri’s head tucked under my chin, cuddled up against one another, and I can’t remember a time I was so relaxed. I love it.

I know that tomorrow, we will land on, to Yuuri and Hiroko, a completely new planet. This time with complete harmony between Alaxians and Humans alike. I hope they will like it, Yuuri especially. I can’t wait to show them around, for Yuuri to meet my friends and my dog, Makkachin. How I’ve missed him.

I just hope Yuuri and Hiroko will love it as much as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! Victuuri fluffiness is my life to be honest XD  
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments! And thank you to everyone who's commented so far, it makes me so happy to get comments from you guys :D  
> Also, there's a lot more chapters to come- there's a big plot twist and then maybe two others all at once coming up in a few chapters' tie, so please stay tuned for it! (:  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!  
> *hugs* xoxo


	11. Planet Halacturi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship lands on planet Halacturi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Yuuri’s POV**

When I wake up the next morning, wrapped in Viktor’s embrace like the morning before, I feel a rush of affection for the man lying next to me. Just because I can, I wake him up with a gentle kiss and run my fingers through his hair. We’re landing today, and I’m thinking of it as the chance to start a new life. Make some friends. Develop my relationship with Viktor. Maybe act more confident, raise my self-esteem. That last part will be harder than the rest, but this time I have Viktor to help me.

As Viktor wakes up with a smile and sits up to hug me, I close my eyes and let my emotions swirl around me like a hot bath. Love, happiness, confidence, contentment flow through my veins, and I’m completely ready to face the day. It’s a rare day when I actually have self-confidence so I’m going to work to build on it.

“Good morning, honey,” Viktor says softly, and I blush at the ‘honey’ part. It’s actually really sweet- no pun intended.

“Morning, babe,” I say back, enjoying the blush that creeps up his features too.

“We land today. There’s so much I want you to see, so many people I’d love for you to meet. There’s my friends, my dog, my apartment…”

I listen to Viktor fondly. I’m so excited to be meeting all of his friends, honoured that he wants me to meet them. I wonder what they’re like…

Wait… He has a dog?

The thought took a while to process through my still half-asleep brain, and I stop him mid-sentence to ask about it.

“You have a dog?”

Viktor’s smile widens. “Yeah, a poodle, he’s called Makkachin…”

“I used to have a poodle when I was younger! Coincidentally, his name was Viktor too…”

“Must be fate, eh Yuuri?” Viktor replies, nudging me with his shoulder.

I smile at this.

“Well, all the best things that ever happened to me _have_ all been named Viktor, sooo…” I say teasingly. Viktor’s eyes light up and he tackles me back onto the bed in a tight embrace.

I laugh helplessly and return the hug, relaxing into his arms. I’d be happy to stay like this forever.

“Awwwww, Yuuri, you’re too sweet, sweetheart,” Viktor coos in my ear. I flush and try to hide my face in his neck. He laughs and wraps his arms around me protectively, before releasing me and pulling away.

“We’ll be landing soon,” he says. “We’d better get ready for the day.”

I nod and exit the room to see mother, and we round up our few bags of belongings and wait in anticipation for our first glimpse of planet Halacturi. Viktor knocks on the door before entering with a wide, happy grin on his face.

“We’ll be landing in about ten minutes,” he declares. “I’m so excited to show you both my home planet. I hope you’ll love it as much as I do!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before we know it, the ship begins to dip down, slanting, causing the tables to move slightly, and me, being slightly clumsy, to nearly trip over a chair leg in attempt to get to the couch. This draws laughs from mother and Viktor, and a pretend pout of annoyance from me. When we’re all safely seated on the couch, Viktor draws an arm around me and tells mother and me what planet Halacturi is like. It sounds lovely- lots of beaches, whereas on planet Trona there are only a rare handful of them, and they’re all pebble beaches, but Viktor says the beaches on Halacturi are _sandy_ \- I’ve only ever _heard_ of sand before, but apparently Halacturi has loads of sandy beaches, with seagulls and the most gorgeous sea. Viktor also says he wants to teach me his favourite pastime- ice skating. I’ve never heard of ice skating before, but it sounds so fun! Hi friends all sound amazing, too- I can’t wait to meet them all, and-

“Yuuri? Yuuuuuri?” I hear Viktor next to me, and I’m pulled from my thoughts.

“Oh? Yeah, sorry, I’m back,” I say with a slight laugh. “I was just thinking of how amazing Halacturi sounds.” This draws another dazzling smile from Viktor, and he leans his head on my shoulder.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to show you everything and everyone. Imagine what my friends will think- I disappear for a few days and come back from going to another planet with a boyfriend and his lovely mother!” he says, glancing at mother as he said the last part. She laughs and ruffles Viktor’s long hair.

I sigh contentedly and wrap my arm around Viktor’s waist. “And what about Yurio and Otabek?” I inquire.

“Oh, they have their own apartment that they share. Which reminds me,” Viktor says, suddenly looking a little nervous. “I know of a spare apartment which is a few doors down from where my apartment is, if you and Hiroko would like to live in.”

Mother makes a surprised sound and gives Viktor a side hug, thanking him. He smiles distractedly and turns to me.

“I know this is a little early and I don’t want to push you into something you’re not comfortable with, but… I was wondering if you’d like to share my apartment with me? Maybe give your mother some space of her own?”

I blink, not being able to process what Viktor had just proposed. Of course I’d move in with him! If it was okay with mother, that is. But I‘m finding it a bit hard to form coherent words at the moment…

Viktor notices this and backtracks quickly.

“No, it’s okay, you’re probably not ready yet, and it was rude of me to ask so soon…” he trails off before I tackle him in a hug, capturing his lips with my own. I’m actually a bit surprised at how bold that was.

“I’d love that,” I murmur against his lips, not caring that mother was also in the room. “Thank you.”

Viktor joyfully returns the hug and smiles against my lips. “Are you sure?” he asks hopefully.

I’ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life.

“Yes.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, we land on the smooth surface that is planet Halacturi.

I feel nerves start to work their way up my body, nervous about this planet that was about to become my home. I push down the nerves; I’m sure it’s perfectly normal and I’m so excited to do everything Viktor’s talked about so far. Mother, Viktor and I all walk towards the edge of the ship, exiting it the way we’d entered it- through the door at the top of the ship. As I poke my head out and get my first glimpse of planet Halacturi, my first thought is _wow._ I’ve never seen anything like it, never imagined anything like this in my mind before. This place puts every book I’ve ever read to rest. All the fantasies and worlds created in my mind by various authors, movies, or my own thoughts and dreams die completely in comparison to this planet.

Alaxians and humans walk around, in groups of either races, perfectly content and happy, no threatening governments or wars looming over them. All around us are buildings, buildings that seem to be sky-high, and buildings that are only one floor high. There’s one part of which there are no buildings, and that one part looks like it’s been cut off from the rest of the buildings- that’s the only way to describe it. It’s so smooth; buildings that seem to end in a perfectly straight line, only to have soft, grain-like material to replace it. I think that’s what Viktor was describing to me earlier- sand. It looks so soft, like the entire beach has been filtered through a giant sieve. The sea, turquoise in colour, almost a perfect match to Viktor’s eyes, shimmers and gently cascades over the sand where they meet. Seagulls fly overhead, crying out in the sound that reminds me so of the beach. People lie, sit, walk, scattered over the sand, some in the sea with oddly shaped boards in their hands or underneath them. I’ll ask Viktor what they are soon.

Looking back at the buildings, I notice the glass that shines, for windows and doors, shining as though it was just cleaned minutes ago. People roam freely in and out of them, laughing and chatting happily as they go about their day. Advertisements float in the air, seemingly without nothing holding them up; whilst upon closer inspection I realise that each floor of the taller buildings aren’t on top of each other; they’re also floating above each other with magic-like quality.

The sun gleams high in the deep blue sky, hardly a cloud in sight, but the clouds that I can see are light pastel colours, almost like a sunset but purples, blues, pinks and oranges swirl around attractively, casting a golden glow over Halacturi. Trees line the border where the beach meets the city; fruits growing on each tree, each tree bearing different fruits. The air itself seemed to carry a mystical quality, seeming to carry the secrets of each person in its heart. But it was a nice feeling. It felt safe.

I notice Viktor staring at me, and I blush vigorously and look away. He smiles at me, taking my hand in his and linking our fingers together.

“Want to get settled? We have literally the rest of our lives here to explore,” he says.

I nod. “Okay.”

We set off walking through the mesmerising streets of Halacturi- my new home. We pass Alaxians and Humans; buildings and shops; floating and stationary; familiar and unfamiliar. I love every second of it.

After about fifteen minutes walking, we reach a modest apartment block, two floors high, and around seven apartments on each floor. We stop at mother’s apartment first, showing her around it and then leaving her to unpack her things. Then Viktor and I head to Viktor’s apartment, only a few doors down from mothers. We enter the building and I look around the modern, tidy apartment. The living room has two sofas, and one cushiony armchair, and a fireplace on one wall. The carpet is a light grey, but it’s pretty, now dull or faded like grey carpets can be. I’m about to take in more of my surroundings when a light brown fluff ball throws itself at me; effectively knocking me over onto my back. I laugh as it licks my face repeatedly. I bring a hand up to stroke its head.

“You must be Makkachin,” I giggle. Viktor chuckles above me.

“Yep, that’s him,” he confirms. I laugh and run my fingers through Makkachin’s curly fur.

“He’s very soft,” I mumble, trying to sit up but Makkachin’s furry weight keeps me grounded on the floor. Viktor notices my attempts and hauls Makkachin off me. I stand up and smile at Viktor in thanks.

“How soft?” Viktor asks.

“Very, but not as soft as your hair is,” I reply shyly, running a hand through Viktor’s long locks hesitantly. Viktor looks delighted at this and he pulls me close.

I return the gentle hug, breathing in Viktor’s comforting scent. After a while he pulls back a little and presses a kiss to my forehead, then my forehead, then my cheek. I laugh at the tickly sensation this brings.

“Shall I show you the rest of the apartment?” Viktor asks. I nod enthusiastically.

Together we walk through every room in Viktor’s apartment, through the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and en suite, through the dining room, spare bedroom and study. It’s a massive apartment and I love every bit of it.

“Okay, so, quick question- would you like to sleep in the spare room, or would you like to sleep with me?” Viktor asks, and I blush. I’d love to sleep in his bed, with him, but what would Viktor prefer?

“Um, whichever’s fine really. What would you prefer?” I ask, hoping he’d make the decision himself.

“It’s your choice, Yuuri,” Viktor says, eyes sparkling. “I don’t want to push you into any decision. I’m completely fine with whatever you choose.”

“Would it be really weird if I just shared your room?” I ask, face burning, looking at the floor. Viktor places two fingers under my chin, bringing my face up so I’m looking him in the eye, and the other hand comes up to gently caress my face.

“Yuuri, that’s completely fine by me. I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t, would I? And besides, I sleep better when you’re there anyway. My bad dreams cease,” Viktor says that last part shyly and I smile.

“Looks like that decision’s taken care of, then, isn’t it?” I say.

Viktor’s eyes light up again and he smiles.

“Let’s unpack your things, then, and then I’ll show you around,” Viktor says.

So as I unpack, I start my future here in Halacturi.

And I really look forward to starting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I realised I've been spelling Viktor's name wrong all this time and had to correct it today lol   
> If one of you tell me now that his name is actually spelled Victor and not Viktor and I corrected each chapter for nothing I'm going to laugh so hard XD  
> Hope you all enjoyed this! Stay tuned, there are more chapters and twists coming soon! I love to hear what you all thought, so please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Also, prompts/suggestions for other fics are appreciated- I love hearing your ideas!  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!  
> *hugs* xoxo


	12. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Viktor’s POV**

Watching Yuuri’s facial expression transform to one of wonder when we’d stepped off of the ship and onto planet Halacturi was a very pleasurable experience. His eyes had filled with wonder and he’d looked so far away and happy, it made me feel happy just watching him. I’m so glad he’s chosen to share my apartment with me, I know it’s early stages in our relationship but when you know, you know.

We’re in my apartment now, Yuuri unpacking his small amount of belongings in my room. The scene is so domestic that my heart leaps for joy. I’m not even that sure why I’d gone to planet Trona in the first place but I’m immensely glad for it now. Even if I did end up getting beaten up by that gang for whatever reason, I’m glad I did because it got me Yuuri.

I watch as he hums quietly to himself as he goes about unpacking, trying to decipher the tune. It sounds complicated, lots of different notes in this elegant melody that’s taken over his mind. I don’t know what it is but I like it. Lots of high notes, and it strikes me that it’s probably played on a piano. It just has that kind of sound, you know?

Yuuri turns, mid-melody, and sees me watching him. His smile grows as he walks over to me. I grab his hand and twirl him around, Yuuri giggling as I do so, not stopping his humming for a second. I pull him close and rest my head on his shoulder.

“What’s that tune you’re humming?” I ask, intrigued.

“It’s a piano piece that I used to dance to when I lived on Trona,” Yuuri explains. “It gets stuck in my head often.”

I smile as this. “Can you play it on the piano?”

Yuuri nods his head shyly.

“Do you think you could teach me?” I ask gently.

“Yes, of course. Do you know of anywhere that has a piano?” Yuuri enquires. I smile; he didn’t see the piano tucked away in the dining room, then. Very convenient if you think about it.

“Yeah, I have one in the dining room.” Yuuri pulls away, his eyes widening.

“And I didn’t notice it?”

“Seems like it.”

“But I’m usually observant…” Yuuri trails off, looking puzzled.

“It’s fine, it’s tucked away, partly hidden because you would not believe how many times Makkachin ran into it when he’s excited,” I say, laughing. Yuuri laughs too, and, hearing his name, Makkachin bounds in, dancing around our heels.

“I’m pretty much done with unpacking now- I didn’t really bring much, as you know,” Yuuri says.

“Then let’s go. Which would you prefer- look around Halacturi or play the piano and _then_ Halacturi?”

Yuuri considers this. “You’re not going to let me let you make any of this decision, are you?” he says.

“You got it,” I say, half-laughing. “It’s completely your choice; I’m fine with it either way. We have plenty of time for both.”

“What did I do to deserve you, Viktor?” Yuuri murmurs under his breath, so quiet I barely catch it. I pull him into another hug which he eagerly returns.

“I think that’s my line, Yuuri,” I whisper in his ear, kissing the side of his head. “Now hurry up and make that decision then we can get started,” I say.

I pull away slightly so I can see his eyes. Pink. Happy. I’m glad of that. Yuuri considers for a minute, and then settles on the idea of the piano first.

“Then I can get it out of my head,” he explains.

“And put it into mine,” I shoot back, causing him to laugh.

We walk into the dining room, where, sure enough, my piano is tucked away into a corner so that Makkachin doesn’t run into it in his excitement.

Yuuri and I sit down at the piano, and I persuade him to play the piece first, then I can hear what it’s supposed to sound like before I learn it. Yuuri’s eyes turn light purple at this, shyness, but he plays nonetheless.

I’m captivated from the first note; how each sound rings together perfectly, not a single note out of place. I’m completely enthralled. It starts off quite quickly, both of Yuuri’s hands working at different paces to keep the music perfect. One high note on the piano and it stops for a second, before it starts again at a slightly quicker pace. The undernotes change, slow down slightly, for a few bars, before going higher and quicker. It’s beautiful. It quickens again, more complicated by the second. The undernotes change again, slowing down ever so slightly, changing sound, quickly. It changes again, quicker, quicker, almost inhumanly quickly. The notes soar higher again, as the sound slows down slightly, before building up and slowing down greatly. It’s very slow now, only around two notes per second. They pick up again, around three notes per second, the pitch varying greatly throughout the bars. It picks up again, slightly faster, medium pace, the undernotes getting higher. Then it picks back up again, the music reaching its end, faster and faster, the notes changing and changing, every second of it heaven. It gets higher, faster, notes moving up and down and up again, before it ends with a few bars of medium to fast paced music, before ending on a lower note. I’ve never heard anything so beautiful in my life.

_Be still, my heart._

I turn to Yuuri, who is now blushing profusely and his eyes are black for embarrassment. I kiss him gently, before proceeding to tell him just how amazing that was.

“Yuuri, that was amazing. I don’t know how you did it that fast but it was beautiful and I’ve never heard anything as beautiful as that in my life. I doubt I’ll ever learn it and know for a fact I’ll never be as amazing as you, but I look forward to trying. Yuuri, I know you’re embarrassed and most likely feeling insecure at the moment, but you have no reason to because how can you be embarrassed at such a beautiful talent? Words can’t explain how wonderful that was, Yuuri, or how it made me feel. It was beautiful, just like you,” I say, trying to convey my emotions and thoughts into words but failing miserably. Words really can’t explain how beautiful it sounded.

Yuuri’s blush deepens at everything I say, his eyes lightening to pink and then darkening to red as I near the end of my outburst. I take his face in my hands and lean in.

“You’re amazing, Yuuri, please, never forget that.”

Yuuri’s blush darkens again, (have I mentioned how adorable that is? Because It’s SO adorable) and I press a kiss to his forehead. It’s probable a little early for this, but I need to tell Yuuri.

“I know it’s probably really early for this, but I’m so glad I met you and your mother and decided to help you escape. It was the best decision of my life, because it brought me you, along with love, laughter, and life. I love you, Yuuri.”

I finish that off with a light kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s eyes blaze between red and pink, before seeming to decide on a mixture of both, swirling around like clouds. He leans into my touch, where I’m still caressing his face, and smiles widely.

“Thank you, Viktor. I love you too. So, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night, and Happy International Fanworks Day everyone!   
> *hugs* xoxo


	13. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor go ice skating, and Yuuri gets to meet the Ice Skating Squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Yuuri’s POV**

As I sat at the piano with Viktor, I let the music run through my veins, bringing back memories, good and bad, happy and sad, flowing through my being as the sound fills the air.

I felt so self-conscious – but this is Viktor; and I know he won’t judge me for anything, but I still can’t help my face from running red from shyness.

He told me he loves me.

_He told me he loves me._

And I love him back. So much, so much. He makes me feel complete, loves me for who I am. I can’t help the grin that makes itself present on my features whenever I think about it.

I’m outside with Viktor now, going to meet his friends. He’s told me about them, and they all sound so nice, albeit a little loud. We’re meeting them at the ice rink that Viktor told me about, so until we get there I’ll just have to wonder what they’re like.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reach the rink, a big room with walls surrounding a floor of frozen water in the middle. It’s beautiful, and _cold._ I hear a pleased yell and turn towards the source of the noise.

“Viktor!”

“Hey everyone, Viktor’s back!”

“Viktor, where’ve you been?”

A gang of people, both Alaxians and humans, come running up to meet Viktor, and I’m taken aback by how many people there are. I thought there’d be only two or three people, but this is quite a bit more.

Viktor introduces me to them all, one by one, and I try to remember all their names.

There’s Chris, Phichit, Otabek and Yurio ( both of whom I already knew) Georgi, Leo, Michele, Seung, JJ and his beautiful girlfriend, Isabella, and, of course, Viktor. This group of people makes my head spin with how obviously extroverted and talented they are.

“Yuuri, eh? Just like our little kitten here,” Leo teases, wrapping a friendly arm around Yurio, who furiously shakes his arm off.

“So you’re dating Viktor, huh? Lucky man,” sings Chris, raising an eyebrow suggestively at the two of us eyes turning a shade of green for excitement.

“Hey, Yuuri! Let’s take a selfie so I can post it online! The internet will love you!” exclaims Phichit, holding his hand up in a peace sign and angling his phone towards me so I’m in the selfie too. He quickly snaps it and captions it with “new friends!” before uploading it online for the world to see. His eyes shine bright pink.

Otabek nods at me, quiet as ever.

Everyone seems to accept me quite well, and we make our way over to the ice, where everyone stops, sits down at the benches places around the rink, and starts to pull on shoes that look like normal shoes, (or thereabouts), but with sharp metal underneath. I turn to Viktor in question. He smiles.

“They’re ice skates. There’s sharpened metal on the bottom so you can skate across the ice. Come on, let’s see if there’s any your size,” he explains, taking my hand and leading me to a hatch where lots of skates are stacked, to wolf-whistles from the rest of the crew.

Much to Viktor’s delight, there are skates my size, which I lug over to the benches and put on. They’re heavy, and walking is much slower when I make my way to the side of the rink. Viktor comes up behind me and hugs me from behind. I hear a camera flash and a muffled giggle from Phichit. I lean back into Viktor’s embrace and chuckle.

“Your friends seem nice,” I say.

Viktor smiles against my cheek. “Yeah, they are. Hyper sometimes, but completely harmless. I can tell they like you already, Yuuri,” he replies, pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek before pulling away. He takes me hand, guiding me towards the ice, his skates on too. He steps onto the ice first, facing me. “You’re gonna find it quite hard to keep your balance at first, Yuuri. Just hold onto me and if you feel like you’re going to fall over, say, okay?”

I nod and take a hesitant step onto the ice. Almost immediately I almost fall onto my face, but Viktor’s hold keeps me upright. He slowly starts to skate backwards, pulling me gently with him.

“Push your feet forwards and outwards, one at a time. Your foot nearest the wall should point to the wall, and your other should point towards the centre of the rink. There you go, Yuuri! You’re getting it!”

I laugh shakily and tighten my grip on Viktor’s hands, trying to follow his instructions. “Just- please don’t let go of my hand,” I manage to get out.

I hear the sound of another photo being taken and cringe inwardly, hoping it wasn’t of me and Viktor.

“Yes, Yuuri!”

“Come on, Yuuri!”

“You’re getting it, Yuuri!”

“You go!”

“Amazing!”

I look to the side of the rink to see everyone gathered there, watching Viktor and I and yelling words of praise out to me, encouraging me. This gives me a boost of confidence and I pick up my speed a little, but this was a bad move. I trip on the sudden speed and barrel into Viktor, nearly knocking him over in the process. He saves us both from falling at the last minute with his agility and reflexes, leaning forward and stopping completely. I hear the unmistakable sound of more photos being snapped and a few giggles. My face burns red.

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Viktor says. “At least you didn’t fall backwards!”

I nod and manage a small smile. Viktor presses a kiss to my forehead before pulling away gently, skating backwards again. I force my feet to move again and soon I’m skating (I would say gliding, but it would be a lie as I’m still all over the place) across the ice. Everyone joins us soon enough, skating forwards, backwards, jumping, and spinning, whatever takes their fancy. I’m amazed at this- how are they so good? I make a mental note to practice as much as possible to get up to their level.

Yurio glides past us, too close to me for my personal liking, his shoulder rather harshly brushing against mine as he passes. I wobble but somehow don’t fall, glad of this as I really don’t fancy falling, or nearly falling, again today.

We skate for hours. As we near the end of the session, I don’t need Viktor to help me anymore, though I like holding his hand anyway. I’d like to learn to skate backwards, but know it’ll take a while before I reach that standard.

I’m going to keep practicing, though.

I take a small break and lean against the barrier as I take a long drink from a water bottle. Watching everyone else on the ice, it’s completely mesmerising. The way they skate; flawlessly; the way they can all skate backwards or sideways or jump and spin; it’s beautiful. My gaze rests on Viktor, who’s doing graceful jumps, spinning in mid-air, his hair flowing freely wherever the movement takes it, framing his face perfectly.

Another wolf-whistle breaks me out of my thoughts, and I turn to see Chris wiggling his eyebrows at me.

“Watching your man, I see, Yuuri,” he says, approaching me and standing beside me, leaning on the barrier like I am. His eyes drift over the other skaters as they move freely around the ice.

“He’s a good man, Yuuri. You’re very lucky; and I can tell he’s lucky to have you, too. I know him very well; I’ll tell you everything you need to know about him, from his favourite colour to his favourite sex positions…” he sees the look on my face and laughs. “Just kidding about that last part. Maybe one day, you’ll be able to tell me that!” and with that, he walks away and joins everyone else on the ice, leaving me speechless. I blink a few times, shake my head as if to clear the memory, then steer my attention back to the ice.

Phichit skates past me, smiling at me as he passes. I smile back and half-wave. He waves back, before turning and spinning. I smile.

One day, I hope to be as good as all of these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you thought! I hope this chapter was okay and that the characterisation was okay too ^-^ also THIS WAS MEANT TO BE SLOW-BURN WHAT HAPPENED XD   
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!   
> *hugs* xoxo


	14. Skating and Twists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor carry on skating with everyone. Otayuri is featured in this too! Phichit is very adapt at taking pictures also :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first of all, here is the guide to eye colour emotions for the Alaxians-   
> Mood:   
> Yellow- anxious, worried  
> Blue- pain  
> Pink- Happy  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excited  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Purple,(light purple)- shy, insecure  
> Purple, (Very dark purple)- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarassment  
> LOTS AT THE SAME TIME- mixed emotions   
> Eyes can be one colour for each eye if you're stuck between two emotions   
> They can be two colours for each eye, fading into each other, sometimes   
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Viktor’s POV**

Yuuri’s first time on the ice was… so sweet. The way he stumbled and struggled to keep his balance, like a new-born fawn. He’s so delicate and beautiful, and one day I hope he, too, sees that.

We’re all skating now, with the exception of Yuuri, who’s standing at the barrier that separates the rink from the stone floor. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Chris struts over to him, engaging him in conversation. Suddenly, Yuuri flushes a deep shade of red and Chris hurries back onto the ice, cackling loudly. Yuuri stays frozen for a couple of moments, then seems to shake himself out of his stupor and turns his attention back onto the ice, waving at Phichit as he passes. This is really good- Yuuri seems to be fitting in with everyone even better than I’d hoped.

I shift my attention back to skating, focusing on a triple Lutz, followed by a salchow. Making it up as I go along, this is followed by a step sequence and a toe loop. Closing my eyes, I let the music that’s faintly flowing throughout the room fill me, and let myself do whatever jumps or moves take my fancy as the time comes. The song draws to a close, and I open my eyes to realise quite a few people- Chris, Otabek, Yurio (though he tries to hide it), Phichit and Georgi have all stopped what they were doing to watch me. They clap, and I take a sarcastic bow.

“That was awesome, Viktor!” Phichit gushes. “I… um... I may have videoed it… Could I post it on snapchat?” He asks, a little hesitantly. I smile freely.

“Of course, Phichit. Now, I’m gonna take a little break and have some water, back in a few!”

I skate smoothly off the ice, grabbing a bottle of water before making my way over to Yuuri.

“Hey, sweetheart. How you doing with everyone?” I ask, swigging from the water bottle.

“It’s going okay,” Yuuri replies, somewhat tentatively. “I think some of them like me a bit, so…”

“They love you!” _Just like I do,_ I add in my head. _Apart from I hope their feelings of love are platonic, ha-ha…_

Yuuri blushes a little at this and smiles at me. “I hope so.”

I step closer to Yuuri and kiss his forehead gently. “I know so.”

A whoop echoes through the room, causing Yuuri and I to look in the general direction of the sound, our gazes resting on a triumphant Phichit.

“I GOT THAT PICTURE! YUURI, WHAT’S YOUR NUMBER? I’LL SEND IT TO YOU! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE! OTP!!!” Phichit squeals, hands covering his mouth partly and shoulders shaking with his smiles. Yuuri grins back, squeezing my hand.

“Do you know what an OTP is, Viktor? It’s a pretty big honour,” Yuuri says, turning to me, eyes sparkling. Phichit races off the ice to come and join us.

“ONE TRUE PAIRING!” Phichit helpfully yells, even though he’s right by our sides. I chuckle and pretend to flinch at the sound, my movements over-exaggerated. I look at Yuuri, who’s laughing, an expression of true joy on his face.

“Come on, Yuuri! I need your number so I can send you the picture and we can text every day and follow each other on every single social media and facetime each other and we’re going to be BEST FRIENDS!!!” Phichit sings, his enthusiasm growing by the second. Yuuri beams and gives Phichit his number, to which Phichit immediately sends the picture to. Yuuri’s smile grows when he sees it. I look over his shoulder and get a glimpse of the photo too. It’s actually beautiful- Yuuri and I, with me kissing his forehead, expressions of happiness and love shining evident on both of our faces. Phichit’s eyes shine green and pink; _happiness and excitement,_ whilst Yuuri’s eyes contain sparkles of pink, red, green and a slight hint of light purple: _happiness, love, excitement, and a slight bit of shyness._ We’ll get that shyness to fade sooner or later, but I’ve got to admit it’s very appealing. The colours swirl around each other like the northern lights; intertwining and twirling in complex patterns and arrangements. I don’t notice that I’m staring until a giggle and wave of Phichit’s hand over my face brings me back to the present with a jolt.

“Viiiiiiktor? You okay there buddy?” Phichit enquires, his eyes shining with mirth. I nod and laugh too.

“I was just thinking how beautiful Yuuri’s eyes are,” I state honestly, enjoying the way Yuuri instantly blushes and buries his face in my chest to hide it. Phichit instantly snaps another photo, and I hear a small _ping!_ From Yuuri’s phone, where Phichit has undoubtedly sent it to. I just cradle Yuuri’s head, carding my fingers through his soft, dark hair. Yuuri’s phone pings again, unquestionably from Phichit sending him more photos of us. Not that I mind, of course. I love it, really.

Phichit waves a silent goodbye to me, gesturing to Yuuri and smiling before he takes to the ice again, gliding over the frozen surface to reach the others. I chuckle at Yuuri’s embarrassment and try to coax him out of his hiding place.

“Come on, love. You can’t keep your face buried in my coat forever,” I joke, though my actions betray my words as I hold him close. Yuuri shakes his head from where he’s settled.

“’M blushing,” comes the muffled reply.

“You have to show your face again or you’ll never hear the end of it from Chris,” I remind him. Yuuri pushes his head up slightly, so his eyes are visible.

“You really think my eyes are beautiful?” he whispers, though it’s still slightly muffled because his mouth is still covered by my coat.

“Of course I do, sweetheart. Why wouldn’t I?” I say softly.

“No-one ever complimented me before you came along, Viktor. Apart from mother, of course. And, um… for the record, I think you’re gorgeous,” Yuuri says, all in a rush, his voice squeaking towards the end of the sentence. _Awwwww…_

“Aww, Yuuri,” I murmur, before pressing another kiss to his forehead, my arms encircling him. I hear another snap and another triumphant yell from Phichit.

“Now, shall we get back on the ice?” I question, pulling away entirely, except from my hands, which grasp Yuuri’s gently, rubbing comforting circles into the back of them.

Yuuri nods and we start to make our way back to the ice. Yuuri’s words play on repeat, the gentle lull of his voice in my mind, making me feel dizzy with love for him. “ _I think you’re gorgeous…”_

We reach the ice and, like before, I step our first, before gently tugging Yuuri after me. Instead of letting him skate by himself, however, I act fast and pull him close, so he’s pressed flush against y chest, before I begin to skate backwards. It’s sweet, really; skating whilst essentially cuddling with Yuuri. My boyfriend. It feels amazing to say that.

Phichit looks like he’s about to burst into happy tears, and raises his phone questioningly. I nod at him; giving him silent permission to capture what I’m sure is a very adorable photo or video.

Yuuri and I carry on skating as we are; at least this way Yuuri won’t fall because I’m holding him up. Our hands are joined by our sides and I feel like Yuuri and I are the only people in the room. That is, Before Chris decides to break it up a little by skating ever so close to us and wolf-whistling, _very_ loudly, in my ear. I jump and Yuuri stumbles a little, before he rights himself and Chris skates away, seemingly innocent. _As if._

Yuuri suddenly shifts and points to the far side of the rink.

“ _Look,_ ” he whispers.

We look over to see Yurio and Otabek skating together in perfect harmony. Yurio spins around Otabek in a half circle before Otabek takes hold of Yurio’s waist and lifts him up, spinning around with Yurio still being held up before gently lowering him back onto the ice. Otabek dips Yurio back gently, spinning in a full circle before righting him again and they continue with their routine.

It’s so beautiful, the way it’s obviously choreographed, the pure love it shows between them. A swift scan of the room shows everyone has stopped to watch the pair, whilst Yurio and Otabek themselves have remained oblivious to the attention and carry on until the song ends. They kiss softly when it ends, soft smiles creeping up on both of their faces before we all start clapping, whooping and cheering. They both start a little, before looking at each other again and turning crimson, slating to the edge of the rink to get water. Phichit skates after them, yelling about how good it was, whilst the rest of us continue to whoop and clap until Yurio silences us with a half-hearted glare. Though the effect is ruined by the small smile on his features.

It truly is a wonderful day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri and I are walking back to our apartment, hands linked, talking about everything and nothing, when we turn the corner and see Hiroko waiting anxiously at our door.

“Mother, is everything okay? What are you doing outside here?” Yuuri asks worriedly, pulling me along quicker to reach Hiroko faster.

“Have you heard the news?” Hiroko calls, rushing up to meet us half way.

“No, Viktor and I have been at the ice rink,” Yuuri replies.

“There’s a black hole appeared in the galaxy. They say it’s headed for here,” Hiroko gasps out, starting to panic.

“Mother, mother… It’s okay. There’s got to be a way to stop it, hasn’t there?” Yuuri asks, looking up to me for confirmation.

“I hope so,” I reply quietly, worrying for Halacturi and the people living here.

“There’s only one way,” Hiroko murmurs, so quiet Yuuri and I barely catch it.

“And what would that be…?” Yuuri asks quietly, a solemn expression on his face.

“I don’t think you’ll like it, Yuuri, but… But the only way to combat a black hole is with a Star! It’s the only thing that has enough power to defeat one!” Hiroko cries, the last two sentences coming out in a rush. Yuuri’s expression hardens.

“Are there any Stars available and willing to defeat it?” Yuuri asks.

“None. No Star is registered on this planet, Yuuri. Except you. But you’re not registered yet, you only just got here, so if you didn’t want to-“

“I’ll do it.”

I gasp. “Yuuri, no!”

Yuuri turns to me. “What choice do I have? We only just got here, I’m not going to sit back and let this black hole swallow up the planet whilst I have the power to stop it? And what about everyone who lives here? Phichit and Chris, Otabek, Yurio, Georgi, JJ, Isabella, everyone…” Yuuri trails off. I can’t believe he’s actually considering this.

The look on his face tells me he isn’t going to change his mind. I sigh in resignation.

“I can tell you’re not going to budge. What happened to the shy Yuuri I knew when we were on the ship?” I joke, giggling weakly.

“He’s still here, Viktor. Believe me, I’m freaking out on the inside. But this has to happen, I can’t let everyone die when I have the ability to at least try to save them,” he whispers, hands shaking. I take them in my own and nod.

“Okay. But at least let me help you. I’ll do whatever you need to help you.”

“Thank you, Viktor. Mother, is there anything else I need to know about the black hole?”

“Apart from only a Star having the power to combat it, we know that it’s rapidly approaching. You’ll have around a month and a half to come to terms with your powers and go against it, that _if_ you’re _really_ sure you’re going to do it, Yuuri. No-one will blame you if you don’t,” Hiroko says.

Yuuri’s eyes fill with tears. “I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update- homework is weighing me down at the moment to be honest D;  
> Please comment and review because I looove hearing everyone's views on this! PLEASE VALIDATE ME, LOVELIES <3  
> *hugs* xoxoxoxo


	15. Supportive Friends and Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri try to discover Yuuri's newly gained powers, and decide to include the gang in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE EVERYONE PLEASE FORGIVE ME SWEETHEARTS <3  
> SECOND OF ALL HERE IS THE EYE COLOUR/EMOTION GUIDE:  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Yuuri’s POV**

Lying in bed, I listen to Viktor’s steady breathing as he sleeps. My heart pounds in my chest as I struggle to process what happened today. What was a totally normal day turned sour at the last minute. _What have I agreed to?_ I think, heart stuttering. _I don’t even know what my powers are yet._ Viktor shifts slightly in his sleep, breathing speeding up slightly. I run a hand through his hair and he relaxes instantly. I smile and try to drift off to sleep.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers.

“Yeah?” I ask, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

“Yuuri!”

I realise he’s still asleep. He shifts suddenly, arms flailing. “Yuuri!”

I shake Viktor gently but firmly, willing him to wake up. “Viktor?”

Viktor wakes abruptly, sitting up and breathing heavily. I tentatively grasp his arm.

“Viktor?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, collapsing against me. “You’re okay.”

I’m confused now. “Yeah, I am,” I say, wrapping my arms around him, which he reciprocates. “And so are you. Why?”

“My dream,” he whispers. “I was so scared. You went to defeat the black hole… and you… you didn’t come back,” he murmurs, voice cracking on the last word, a single tear slipping down his cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb and rest my head on the top of his head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. He responds by burying his face in the crook of my neck, and I feel more tears dousing my neck.

“Viktor, it’s all going to be okay,” I say softly. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll do my best to come back. I’d hate to leave you after I’ve only just found you.” Viktor’s sobs get a little louder at my words.

“And what if you don’t come back? What would I do without you, Yuuri? I don’t think I’d be able to go on,” Viktor sniffles. I inhale sharply and kiss the top of his head again.

“I’m sorry, Viktor. But there’s a chance I won’t come back… Just, if I don’t… Please, try to carry on with your life? You have all your friends, you have ice skating, to be honest I don’t know how you care so much, I’m nothing special…”

Viktor pulls away swiftly and puts his hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes, his tear-filled ones meeting my no doubt yellow ones.

“Yuuri, don’t ever think that. Ever, okay? You are amazing and matter so much to me. I meant what I said when I said that I’d not be able to go on without you. I know it hasn’t been long at all, and god knows we’ve moved fast with moving in together, but when you know, you just _know._ I love you too much to lose you, Yuuri.” I’m probably just making it up because of my worrying, but I could have sworn that _Viktor’s_ skin started glowing then, too. I must have imagined it.

Tears start slipping down _my_ face now, too. I really am going to do my absolute best to come back alive for Viktor. I’ll train so hard and work my very best to figure out my powers and how to control them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Viktor and I wake the next morning, Viktor looks at me with a determined look shining in his eyes.

“Today, we’re going to see what your powers are.”

I look at him in surprise.

“You as well as me?”

“Of course I am.”

“You sure? I don’t even know what powers I have yet.” “I want to be with you every step of the way, Yuuri.”

“Okay.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor and I use a small studio that is round the corner from our apartment. It’s like a dance studio, with a big floor and mirror with a wooden bar attached, and not much else. Perfect.

I turn to Viktor and half-smile. “So, where do we start?” I ask, feeling increasingly nervous about my awaiting day.

Viktor grins. “Well, what superpowers do you normally hear of?”

I consider this for a moment. “Well, there’s the whole super strength, invisibility, speed...”

Viktor’s grin widens. “Let’s start with super strength then.” He then proceeds to take a few weights out of his backpack and hands them to me. “Try these.”

I raise my eyebrows and take them, unimpressed. Anyone could lift these. I lift them easily.

“Okay, now try this.” Viktor then hands me a mat, one that looks like the heavy ones we used in gym class back on planet Trona. The teachers always told us to lift them in pairs, because of the weight of them. I always used to find them hard to lift, always dragging them around when I had no partner (which was often), struggling to heave them across the floor.

I take it easily from Viktor, and to my surprise I can lift it effortlessly. As Viktor hands me things that increase in weight, I’m surprised to see I can lift them all easily. I start to laugh. This whole strength thing is so cliché for powers, really. It almost feels stupid, to be honest.

Viktor grins again and asks what I’m laughing at, and so I explain. Viktor laughs too, doubled over.

“It’s like you’re superman,” he giggles. I roll my eyes and try not to laugh harder because really, how cliché that I’m like superman, saving people from death, etc. etc.

Viktor’s laughing doesn’t cease for a while, so eventually I grab him around his waist, picking him up effortlessly, before spinning around a few times and putting him gently back down. “Be quiet, you,” I whisper fondly in his ear. That thing happens again. I’m sure I’m imagining it. But I’m also _so sure_ that Viktor glowed again.

After another long while, Viktor’s laughing subsides into just an occasional giggle.

“Oh-kaaaaay,” he pronounces, finally calming down. “Invisibility?”

I roll my eyes again. Seems I’m doing a lot of that today.

“Really?” I question. Viktor nods.

“Sure, why not?”

I nod. “Okay then. How do I…?”

“Ummm… Try and blend in with the wall over there.”

I walk over and study the colour of the wall. It’s a faded blue colour. I close my eyes and focus on the colour, trying to imagine myself being that colour. I hear Viktor gasp.

“It’s kind of working, Yuuri!”

I open my eyes, to catch a nanosecond-long glimpse of my hand, half-visible, poking out from behind my jumper, before I turn back to normality and am fully visible again. I turn to Viktor, question in my eyes.

“What happened?” I ask.

“You turned half-visible. It was so cool,” Viktor gushes, his mouth turning heart-shaped in his excitement. “You just-“he gestured with his hands wildly, not making much sense. “-Poof!”

I laugh. “Poof, eh?”

Viktor blushes slightly. “Don’t mock me,” he says with mock drama, bringing a hand up to his chest and pretending to be offended. I laugh again and pull him close, kissing him lightly. Viktor smiles into the kiss and we hold it for a few minutes, before pulling away.

“We’ll come back to invisibility sometime later. What other powers d’you reckon you’ll have?” Viktor inquires.

“Well, during my transformation, my head, eyes, legs and hands hurt the most.” A flash of pain flickers through Viktor’s eyes, but he dismisses it quickly and turns his mind to the matter here.

“Well, your hands might have been for strength? Though your muscles in your upper arm would have probably hurt more if it were, instead of your hands. Maybe you have extra power than the rest of your body where the pain was more prominent?” Viktor murmurs, almost to himself. I think about this. It’s actually a really reasonable suggestion.

“That’s actually very reasonable. But what do you think my eyes could possible do? Or my head and legs? Some very weird powers coming on there,” I joke.

Viktor’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles. “How about we call it a day now, and think about it, and tomorrow, come back and test the theories. That sounds okay?”

I nod. “Sounds great. Do you think we should tell anyone else?”

“Well, only if you want to.”

I consider this. “I think maybe we should tell everyone I met yesterday, on the condition that no-one tells anyone else. I think we can trust them with this.”

Viktor nods vigorously. “They’re definitely to be trusted. When do you want to tell them?”

“As soon as we can, really. They might be able to help.”

“Shall we meet them at the ice rink?”

I shake my head. “Somewhere more private. Our apartment maybe?”

“Sounds great. I’ll text them all now.”

Viktor creates a group chat and fires off a quick text to everyone. As expected, Phichit replies first.

 **Viktor Nikiforov:** Hey. Yuuri and I need to tell you guys something- you all free to come over to ours in an hour’s time?

 **Phichit Chulanont:** YAAAAAS OF COURSE WHAT IS IT??? :P :D :)

 **Chris Giacometti:** Eyyyy boys of course ;D

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** wtf no why what do u assholes want dont tell me ur already engaged

 **Phichit Chulanont:** ENGAGED???!!! <3<3<3

 **Otabek Altin:** What Yura meant to say was, yes, we’ll be there.

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** wtf beka no

 **Otabek Altin:** Yura yes.

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** screw u beka

 **Georgi Popovich:** but I’m trying to get Anya back…

 **Phichit Chulanont:** GEORGI SHUT UP AND COME OK <3

 **Georgi Popovich:** ugh ok

 **Leo De La Iglesia:** Yeah, sure, I’ll come. Everything ok?

 **Seung Gil Lee:** Um okay what is it

 **JJ DA KINGGG:** Yeah, me and Isabella will be there. BTW Viktor do u like what I changed my contact name to? :D

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** ugh what was it

 **JJ DA KINGGG:** I changed it to JJ DA KINGGG

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** ugh I hate u go die somewhere

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** bye

 **Phichit Chulanont:** SOMEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION ABOUT VIKTOR AND YUURI BEING ENGAGED <3<3<3

 **Viktor Nikiforov:** Sorry, Phichit, no we aren’t XD

 **Phichit Chulanont:** AWWW NOOOOO CAN I BE BRIDESMAID WHEN IT HAPPENS THO <3<3 :D

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** Um, sure!

 **Leo De La Iglesia:** OMG we can all be bridesmaids

 **Phichit Chulanont:** YASSS WITH LITTLE DRESSES AND FLOWERS IN OUR HAIR <3<3<3

**Yuri Plisetsky: wtf u 2**

**Otabek Altin:** Aww, Yura you’d look so cute with flowers in your hair

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** BEKA SHUT UR MOUTH RIGHT NOW WTF

 **Otabek Altin:** What it’s true

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** IM DISOWNING U ALL SCREW IT

 **Viktor Nikiforov:** Guys just come over and you can carry this on in person ok

 **Phichit Chulanont:** OKAY OMW RN (: :DDD

I watch the messages appear in amusement. Yurio was like an angry little kitten whatever he did, and Phichit was adorable overexcited by everything. I sit back on the couch with Viktor and wait for everyone to arrive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon everyone had arrived and was comfortably seated, chatting amongst them, the occasional playful tease being yelled across the room. I watch them with amusement- how diverse we all are, and yet all get on so well. Mostly.

“Yuuri, Viktor, what was it you wanted to say?” Phichit asks anxiously, worry evident through the yellow colour of his eyes. I smile nervously and decide to just get to the point already.

“You’ve all heard of the impending black hole, right?” I ask. Everyone nods, some mumbling “yeah,” whilst others look at the floor in worry. I take a deep breath and just say it.

“I can help defeat it. I’m a Star.”

Everyone’s heads snap up, excluding Viktor’s, and everyone stares at me, shocked. Normally I’d bolt straight from the room in this kind of situation but Viktor’s hand gently squeezing mine keeps me partially grounded, but nonetheless I still feel anxiety welling up inside me and causing my hands to start shaking, feeling myself blush and go slightly light-headed under everyone’s intense gazes. My eyes have no doubt turned the anxious and insecure colours of purple and yellow.

“Yuuri,” Phichit breathes, “you could get yourself killed…”

I nod. “I know. But I’m not going to sit around and let you all get killed whilst I have the power to at least try and stop it.”

Yurio suddenly bursts. “What the hell! Katsudon, you could get killed! I didn’t even know you were a Star! What powers do you possibly have that could save a whole planet from a fucking _black hole?_

I shake my head and smile slightly. “That’s where you guys come in. I need you guys to help me find out what powers I have, and get them under control. I only underwent my transformation last week, on my birthday, as is when most transformations normally are. I still need to get to grips with it.”

Phichit jumps up. “We’ll help you, Yuuri! You’ll be so grateful for us!” he exclaims enthusiastically. I smile.

“I’m already grateful for you all, Phichit. You all accepted me so easily and made me feel welcome. You’re the first people, aside from Viktor, who have ever done that before,” I say shyly.

Phichit beams at me. “Well you’ll be even more grateful for us!”

I smile back. “Thank you.”

Chris jumps in suddenly. “Wait, so, you’re a Star, and the only one who can save us from the black hole, and are willing to do so, despite the fact that you might die in the process?” he repeats in wonder. “Wow, Yuuri. You’re something else.”

Viktor outs an arm around me protectively. “He really is,” he agrees. Everyone apart from Yurio coos at that, saying how cute we are.

“Yuuri, we’re going to support you through every step of the way. And don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone else at all about this. We’re going to make sure you’re as safe as possible and as comfortable with your powers as possible in time to save the world!” Phichit declares loudly, punching the air, and then leaning down to give me a quick hug.

And looking around at everyone’s supportive faces, I don’t doubt any of that for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hiding*   
> I hope you all liked this and that it was satisfactory! Please validate in the comments, let me know what you thought, there's nothing I love more than the feeling of happiness when I get a comment on my fics! It makes me feel more confident and happy! <3  
> Thank you all so much for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr: @nifflers-and-obscurials, or follow the link http://nifflers-and-obscurials.tumblr.com/  
> Stay tuned for more! Enjoy the rest of your day/night!   
> *hugs* xoxoxo


	16. First Day of Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone helps Yuuri with his preparation for what lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Grey- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Viktor’s POV**

Looking around at everyone’s supportive gazes as they encourage Yuuri warms my heart completely. I don’t doubt that they’ll be the most loyal and enthusiastic group of friends anyone will ever have.

“OMG, Yuuri, you totally have to have a costume for this! Phichit exclaims passionately. “You have to look the part!”

Yuuri’s expression turns into one of confusion, before morphing into one of slight panic as he tries to back out before it’s too late and he’s stuck with a costume. I laugh.

“Phichit, I think it’s easier all round if Yuuri just sticks with normal clothes. Besides, why have time spent on clothing when he could be figuring out how to save the planet?” I say teasingly, squeezing Yuuri’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Okay!” Phichit says just as happily, and I breathe an inwards sigh of relief that his feelings weren’t hurt.

“So… what happens now?” Yuuri asks tentatively.

“Well, that’s obvious, isn’t it? We help you with your abilities and try to have you on track to saving Halacturi on time,” Yurio says, rolling his eyes, but you can see in his eyes that he’s worried. Otabek nods along with this.

JJ chimes in. “What can Isabella and I help with?” needless to say, Yurio rolls his eyes, looking on the brink of commenting sarcastically, so I cut in before debates start rolling around the room.

“Well, if we say things that you can all help with, could you guys just say who can do what?” I ask, opting for an easier way of things.

Enthusiastic murmurs of “Yes” and “Of course!” ring around the room, so I start giving ideas for people to decide on.

By the end of this, Yurio and Otabek have agreed to help Yuuri with getting to grips with his powers, Isabella and JJ are helping him prepare for what lies ahead, and Phichit very enthusiastically stated that he was going to be there the whole time for best-friend-support and comfort.

Chris is going to help Isabella and JJ, Leo and Seung-Gil are going to help with first-aid as Yuuri is inevitably going to get hurt sometime during this whole fiasco, and Georgi is going to work on helping everyone else out. Everyone’s happy with the results.

Glad everything was settled, we all chatted the evening away, all of us going home content and happy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, as Yuuri woke up slowly (and sooo adorably, may I add) curled up in my arms, I feel a rush of satisfaction that we have everything sorted out now. I press a quick kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before slipping out of bed and into the kitchen. I think we both need a proper breakfast to start the day.

As I’m getting the various foods needed to make breakfast from the fridge and cupboards, I find myself wishing beyond belief that Yuuri will be okay through all of this. Looking down at my hands, they appear to be… glowing? No, that can’t be it. I’m probably just stressing. All the same, I try to avoid looking down at my hands for a while after that. We don’t need more complications- the main priority now is Yuuri.

Speaking of, said Star now walks into the kitchen sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning. It’s a very cute sight to behold.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” I tease as Yuuri plops down at the table, resting his head on his arms immediately. He tilts his head gently to the side and offers a small smile.

“Morning,” he mumbles, the word smothered by a wide yawn.

“Ready for today?”

“As I’ll ever be, I guess. We’ll see how everything goes. Besides, I’ll have Phichit with me the whole day, won’t I? How bad can that be?” Yuuri grins, waking up a little more.

“I’m sure that’ll be awesome.”

“Which reminds me- everyone else has something they’re doing, but you never told me what you had planned?”

I grin. “I’m just going to tag along, if you and Phichit will let me. I want to be able to watch you develop as a Star, every step of the way, and remind you every day how far you’ve come. But only if you’ll let me.”

Yuuri looks stunned. “Of course you can come with us! That’s actually quite thoughtful of you.” He unsteadily gets up from the table, shuffling over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I peck him on the nose, making him giggle. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later on and we’re with Yurio and Otabek.

“So, katsudon, what can you do already?” Yurio asks, trying to seem intimidating. But you can see in his eyes how much he cares. Yuuri proceeds to list all of the abilities we’ve figured out already, Yurio nodding along.

“Okay, so Otabek and I have some theories…” Yurio looks at Otabek for confirmation, receiving a gentle nod, before throwing a punch at Yuuri. Amazingly though, Yuuri stops it, lightning-quick.

“Just as we thought.” Yurio confirms. “You felt that coming didn’t you?” Yuuri nods, seeming surprised at how he caught Yurio’s fist before it made contact with his body. “Reflexes. And the ability to sense actions before they happen if the person has intent of injuring or damaging something.”

I feel relieved beyond words that Yuuri can do this. I can worry less about him being caught off-guard now. I’m still going to worry, but at least I know he can see it coming.

“It was weird, like I could almost see you lashing out at me before you actually did it. “

“That’s even better. Maybe you’ll be able to sense that if people are behind you, too. The only reason I didn’t give you warning in the first place was so that you weren’t anticipating it.”

Clever.

The rest of the day wasn’t as eventful, with JJ and Isabella going over possible scenarios and helping Yuuri with how he would approach them. Phichit turned up halfway through Otabek and Yurio’s visit, very enthusiastic as always and, I must say, a very supportive friend.

At the end of the day, Yuuri and I are sprawled out on the couch, some movie playing in the background as we cuddle and talk.

“How was the first day of preparation, Yuuri?” I ask softly, feeling rather than seeing Yuuri turn his head against my chest to look up at me. His arms tighten around my waist a little.

“It was good. I was amazed at the whole reflexes and anticipation thing,” Yuuri laughs. I look down to see his eyes shining a beautiful shade of green, but with an undertone of dark purple lying beneath. Excitement and fear I can fully understand. Wanting to quell the fear, however, I lean down and press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, nose, then lips, making him giggle.

I don’t know how this will all plan out, but I’m sure that everything’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back! I'm going to try and do weekly updates from now on, depending on whether I have chapter ideas or not :/ but I'm trying to upload to AO3 every week, if it isn't on Planet Trona- my other fics, I am trying to keep active so either way there will be fluffy fics coming your way every week if everything goes as planned! I'm taking requests too- you can message me on tumblr at nifflers-and-obscurials.tumblr.com , or just comment on one of my fics! As always, please leave kudos and comments if you think this was worthy- I love hearing everyone's opinions and/or criticism! And a big thank you to all of you who've stuck with me so far with me being bad at updating and everything <3 much love! I love and appreciate each and every one of you!  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!   
> -Emma XOXO


	17. Let's Just Say Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WITH THIS WEEK'S UPDATE >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Yuuri’s POV**

The week passed quite quickly for us all. Phichit and I have grown very close over a small amount of time, already having had two meals out and one movie night (the movie night being with Viktor too). We’re having lunch again today when the morning’s over- but first; Viktor and I are seeing Yurio and Otabek again.

“Katsudon. Viktor,” Yurio greets as we walk through the door to his and Otabek’s shared apartment. Otabek is sitting on the sofa, nodding and smiling slightly in greeting.

“Hey, Yurio, Otabek.” Viktor replies, as I smile at the both of them. We’ve also grown closer, but I’m still quite awkward around them sometimes. It’ll fade with time, I know.

“So. We have anticipation, reflexes, strength and invisibility. What other things do you think you might be able to do or hat you might need to do this?”

I ponder for a moment. “It would probably help if I had some way of no-hands control of things?”

Yurio grins. “That would be awesome! Want to try? We can start off small.”

I grin back, loving his enthusiasm. “Yeah, I’ll give it a try.”

And so we _do_ start off small- we start off with a piece of fabric, cut from an old, unwanted shirt of Yurio’s. At first I think it won’t work – and also I feel incredibly self-conscious with all eyes on me, eagerly awaiting some kind of response from the fabric. It takes most of my focus to forget that everyone is there, and focus on only thinking about moving the fabric.

Nothing happens.

I turn to Viktor, Yurio and Otabek. “Nothing.”

Otabek sits up slightly straighter, knocking Yurio slightly from where he’s sat next to Otabek. “Well, black holes _are_ very complicated- they have such strong gravitational attraction that even light can’t escape from their grasp if it comes near enough. You’d have to channel something very deep if you wanted to make even a dent in it- not that I doubt you’ll be able to do it, of course.” He settles back down to the sofa, Yurio flopping onto him a second later. Otabek wraps his arm around Yurio, both of them deep in thought. Suddenly, Yurio sits up straight.

“Yuuri. Come with me a sec.”

I stand up from the sofa, giving Viktor a reassuring glance to quell his slightly confused expression and follow Yurio into the kitchen.

Yurio closes the door after him and leans on the kitchen counter, looking at me with gentle eyes, which if I was told Yurio was capable of doing when I first met him, I wouldn’t have believed was possible. But here we are, and Yurio is indeed very capable of being affectionate and gentle, and when you get to know him more, he is in fact one of the most gentle people you’ll ever come across.

“I thought I’d ask you this in here so you feel less awkward about answering this. Just know that I won’t repeat anything of this to anyone if you don’t want me to; even Otabek,” he clarifies. I’m touched that Yurio won’t even tell Otabek- who he’s known and been dating way longer than I’ve even known them for. I nod, anticipating the upcoming question.

“Do you love Viktor? Like, genuinely, love him. I know it’s a weird question, and you’ve not known each other as long as Beka and I have, but,” –he stops to allow himself a soft smile- “when you know, you know.”

I ponder this for a moment, before knowing that this was always going to be my answer, no matter what.

“Yes.”

Yurio’s soft smile widens. “Had you ever thought about using your love for Viktor to drive you? They say love makes you do crazy things, but you can take that to a whole new level,” he grins.

I grin back, hoping this method would work. “Let’s try it.”

“Let’s go.”

We walk back into the living room, and sit back on the couch- me curling up into Viktor’s side, and Yurio cuddling up to Otabek. I look at the fabric, and focus on Viktor- the way he’d holding me, the way my heart still stutters when I think about him.

I don’t notice at first, until Viktor gasps slightly.

I snap out of my concentration and look at the fabric.

What was at first a piece of fabric around the width of my wrist, is now a piece of fabric that is the size of my thumbnail. I stare at it in amazement. _I did that?_

Otabek speaks up. “What was it that suddenly motivated you, Yuuri?” he asks, speech quiet and gentle. Yurio goes as if to stop him from asking, but I give him permission to tell with my eyes. He nods.

“He was channelling his love for Viktor,” Yurio whispers. Viktor jumps as if he’s been electrified. I turn around to see if he’s alright, when his lips crash against mine. One hand comes up to push through my hair whilst the other arm wraps around my waist. I kiss him back, feeling energy course through me, but pull away before things get heated. Viktor rests his forehead against mine.

“I love you,” he says, grinning uncontrollably.

“I love you too.” I whisper back, before we both sit back normally and try not to feel awkward that Otabek and Yurio kinda saw us do that. Oops? But to my relief, they’re also grinning, light in their eyes; I glance back at Viktor, who’s… _glowing?_ No, that can’t be right. But is it? I’m probably just imagining it. I look back at Yurio and Otabek, but Otabek’s smile has dampened a slight bit and he’s looking at Viktor, slightly confused. Maybe I’m not the only one seeing this? But Otabek smooths out his confusion swiftly and soon, we’re talking about how my mind control _thing_ can help my situation. Otabek suggests that I use it to try and compress the black hole, to shrink it and make it easier to defeat, so I decide to try and shrink something bigger to see what happens.

We end up with me trying to shrink a chair (quite a bigger step from a piece of fabric, but this is a _black hole._ We have to upgrade quickly to see how far this can go). It’s a kitchen chair from the attic of Yurio and Otabek’s, and they say they never use it anyway or I’d not try and shrink it. Once again, we all sit on the couch and I did exactly what I did before and slowly, the chair begins to get smaller.

But before it gets more than a few centimetres smaller, black spots begin to cloud my vision and I feel myself getting dizzy. I shake my head, trying to clear the feeling, feeling myself start to lose consciousness, before a cool hand on my arm breaks my stupor.

“Yuuri, stop,” Yurio says, his hand resting on my arm. “Are you okay? You’ve gone really pale and you’re shaking a little.” I didn’t notice that. Looking down at my hands, I see that they are, indeed, shaking slightly. I look up at Viktor and smile weakly.

“Sorry.” I say quietly.

“What are you sorry for, Yuuri? There’s nothing to apologise for. It must take masses of brain power and concentration to do even the fabric, let alone a chair. We’ll try bigger every day, but not enough to make you ill or exhausted. We’ll build it up, little by little.” Viktor states, eyes showing nothing but now proud he is. A lock of hair falls over his shoulder and into my face, making me laugh a little as I reach out for it, twisting the long lock of silver hair gently before pushing it back over Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor leans into my touch where my hand brushes his cheek as I do so. Yurio looks at me, concern etched onto his face.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, worried. I nod.

“Thanks, I’m fine. Just took more energy than I thought,” I murmur, still feeling slightly weak but refusing to show it, but Viktor seems to pick up on it and stands up.

“I think Yuuri needs to rest a little, so we’ll go home for now. Thanks so much Yurio and Otabek too. We really don’t know what we’d do without you.” Yurio and Otabek nod, giving each of us hugs before we exit the house.

“Thank you both so much, really. We’ll see you tomorrow,” I say as we walk through the door. Yurio still looks worried, but he nods and Viktor and I go back home and settle on the couch. Suddenly, I remember Phichit.

“Ah! Viktor, I’m supposed to be meeting Phichit today.” Viktor nods.

“What time?” he asks.

“Two o’clock.”

“Well, it’s half twelve now, so if you rest until quarter to two you’ll still have plenty of time to go and meet him,” Viktor reasons.

I breathe a sigh of relief. “Ok then.” I snuggle up to Viktor on the couch, wrapping my arm around his waist, the other hand absent-mindedly playing with his long hair. Viktor cuddles back, running his hand through my hair repeatedly, lulling me to sleep. Before I know it, I’m dreaming.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, I’m woken by Viktor gently shaking me back to consciousness.

“Yuuri, wake up sweetheart. You’re meeting Phichit, remember?” he says.

I sit up, yawning. “What time is it?”

“It’s quarter past two.”

“What?!” I stand up hurriedly. “You said quarter TO two!”

Viktor laughs. “Yuuri, didn’t you notice?” he teases. I look across the room- oh. Phichit is sat across the room, laughing silently.

“Yurio texted me and told me what happened, so I texted Viktor to let him know I’ll just come over and let you have some extra rest. By the way, you two are the cutest EVER! Have I told you that?” Phichit gushes, leg bouncing in his excitement. I laugh.

“Oh, okay, that makes sense then. And yes, you have. Lots,” I add, grinning at this amazing person who I now know as my best friend.

“Well, I’ll say it again! You two are absolutely adorable!” Phichit laughs. Viktor grins.

“I don’t know about ‘us’, because that includes me, but Yuuri certainly is,” Viktor says. I blush and hide my face in his neck.

“Nooooooo,” I giggle. “Why must you embarrass me like this babe?”

Viktor’s grin widens, mischief in his eyes.

“ADORABLE!!!” Squeaks Phichit once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said, this once, I'll say it again: thank you all so so much for your continued support, I love every single one of you. Id love if you'd come message me on tumblr @ nifflers-and-obscurials (idk how to link my accounts because I'm literal macaroni) or tweet me @ Accio_Whiskers ! I'd really love to get to know anyone who'd like to chat! <3   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we are but a few updates away from the supermassive black hole (yes I've decided on the supermassive kind- I'm all about that drama ya know) and I hope it lives up to your expectations!   
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy the rest of your day/night!   
> -Hugs, Emma xoxoxo


	18. More powers lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol there's more powers unlocked...I'm such a nerd for phrasing it like that but I'm not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

*Viktor’s POV*

Around fifteen minutes after Phichit and Yuuri leave, my phone buzzes from where I put it on the coffee table. I pick it up curiously, interested as to who it is.

 **Otabek:** Can I come over? We need to talk.

I frown. What would he want to talk about?

 **Viktor:** Yeah, sure. I’m free now. Is everything ok?

 **Otabek:** Ok. I’m on my way now. Don’t worry; it’s all fine for now.

I nod, though Otabek can’t see it, and set my phone back on the table, mind racing with thoughts of what Otabek might want to talk about. Normally he’d wait until we next saw each other if he wanted to mention something to me.

Around ten minutes later, a soft knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts, and I go to answer the door, smiling when I see Otabek standing there. I beckon him in and we sit on the sofa, me waiting for him to talk. He speaks after a moment, hesitance obvious in his voice.

“... Viktor?”

“Yes?”

“Have you noticed that you glow sometimes?”

My heart thuds. I had noticed- obviously- but how many other people had?

“Yeah. I have,” I finally reply. “Why?”

“I think I might know why.” He replies softly.

I open my mouth to ask him what it is when there’s a loud knock at the door. I hesitate; but a nod from Otabek prompts me to open the door. I get up and answer, seeing Hiroko bouncing on the doorstep, fear in her eyes. I feel her fear fill my chest and ask her what’s wrong, dreading the answer.

“The black hole… It’s nearer than planned. It’s getting faster. And… it’s a supermassive black hole out of them all,” Hiroko breathes, tears filling her eyes. “My baby… my baby boy… what’s he going to do now?!”

I try to stay calm at this new piece of news. Otabek comes up behind me and quickly states how bad a supermassive black hole is.

“Supermassive black holes- they’re the biggest black holes in the galaxies. I hate to say this, but I don’t think Yuuri can beat this alone.” My heart stops. _I don’t want to lose Yuuri. I can’t lose Yuuri. Not now. Please._

In a trance-like state, I invite Hiroko in; give her something hot to drink which I can’t name for being so preoccupied with my thoughts. My mind is whirring at top speed. _What if Yuuri can’t do it? What if he doesn’t make it? What if I never see him again? What if he gets sucked into the supermassive black hole? Whatifwhatifwhatifwhatif…_

What feels like seconds, but must be at least an hour later, Hiroko and Otabek leave after talking to one another, me sat with them but saying very little. Otabek still hadn’t told me why he thought I was glowing- but he said he’d tell me soon.

After the both of them have left, I sit on the couch with Makkachin. He’s a big dog, but it’s like having a huge hot water bottle lying on top of me. It helps distract me a little. I lie on the couch in that position, not moving, until Yuuri gets back.

“Vitya, I’m back!” he calls, shutting the door gently behind him before poking his head around to see me lying on the couch. I smile at him, still distracted with my frantic thoughts.

“You okay?” Yuuri asks, his face scrunching up in concern. I just nod and pull him in for a hug. He relaxes against me for a minute before he stiffens.

“Are you okay?” I ask, instantly on edge. Looking at Yuuri, I see that his eyes are a deep purple and his face has turned white as a sheet. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri meets me gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me the black hole was supermassive?” he whispers.

It’s my turn to freeze now. “How did you know?”

Yuuri looks down. “I… I don’t know…”

“Yuuri?”

“I heard it but you didn’t _say_ anything…”

“What?” I’m confused.

“I don’t _know_ … I heard it, in your voice, I heard ‘supermassive black holes… out of all the black holes that there are a supermassive one has to be this one?’ it sounded distant, but definitely you…”

An idea strikes me. Listen again, Yuuri. _I love you,_ I think. Yuuri smiles.

“I love you too.”

“Yep, that’s definitely it,” I exclaim.

“What?” asks Yuuri, confused.

“You can read minds!” I say excitedly. Yuuri still looks confused, and tries to protest.

“But it’s not everyone, Viktor.”

“Maybe it’s only the people you’re close to? Like, people you share a bond with. So maybe, me, Phichit, Hiroko, Otabek, Yurio and everyone,” I suggest. Yuuri considers this.

“We’d have to check, but… what if they don’t like that I can read their minds?”

“There must be some way to turn it off, in a sense. It’s only just today that you figured you could do it,” I ponder.

“Maybe there’s a way. I really hope so.”

I think, hard. “Maybe you could just try to ignore it? That could work,” I say.

Yuuri looks doubtful, but tries anyway. I think some mild sentences and see if Yuuri reacts. He does.

_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri…_

“Viktor, I’m trying to concentrate!”

_Want to go ice skating again?_

“Vitya, please, I’m trying to shut it out!”

_Love you._

Yuuri smiles. “Love you too.”

After a few minutes of trying, we seem to be getting nowhere. Yuuri sighs in defeat.

“Somehow, I don’t think this is working.”

I grin. “That’s no problem either way. Hey, now I can keep up a sarcastic commentary whenever we’re around others, right?” I suggest playfully. Yuuri grins at my words.

“Reckon we should tell anyone?” He asks.

“Maybe just Phichit, Otabek and Yurio?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Satisfied we have things relatively sorted out; I lean back, content, on the couch and pull Yuuri back with me. For a while, we just sit there, Yuuri curled up against me, fiddling with my hair, and me just cuddling Yuuri. It’s a nice feeling, just having someone to hold, not having to say anything. Yuuri makes a sound of agreement, and I remember he can hear my thoughts, and smile. This will be fun in the right circumstances!

Yuuri lifts his head off of my chest for a moment to look at me. “When should we tell Yurio, Otabek and Phichit?”

“We could get it over with now if you wanted?”

Yuuri’s eyes flash a light yellow, but he nods. I pull him closer again, burying my face in his hair.

“Don’t be worried, sweetheart. They’ll understand.” Yuuri just nods at this and buries his face in my neck, and we stay like that for a while. Before long, I feel Yuuri’s breathing even out and he turns limp against my chest. Smiling, I look down at the sleeping beauty that I somehow managed to meet. How did I get so lucky?

Yuuri stirs slightly in his sleep and sleepily turns to press a kiss to my jumper, where his head is pillowed. I don’t know how Yuuri, this sleepy, delicate Yuuri is going to defeat a supermassive black hole, but I have every faith in him and have no doubt he has the ability to do it.

I’m nearly asleep myself when I hear a whispered _thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter whilst talking to @ madaa-meww on tumblr (AKA Midorine on AO3) - go follow her because she is so so sweet and amazing and also helped me with the ideas for Yuuri's powers! *hollers from the rooftops* SHOUTOUT TO YOU MADA XD  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review!   
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day/night!   
> -Hugs, Emma XOXO


	19. The truth, the prophecy... and one more thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wait is ovER EVERYONE YAAS FINALLY YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANY MORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV changes in this chapter as I know you all want to know why Vitya glows... Well here it is!   
> Mada, I hope this is satisfactory XD  
> Happy reading! xoxo

*Yuuri’s POV*

Waking slowly from my peaceful slumber, I try not to wake Viktor as I attempt to move my neck, which has gotten stiff from the awkward- but undeniably comfortable- position that I slept in. Realising that we basically slept on the couch all night, I stifle a laugh. Of course we managed to stay asleep on a couch and _not_ fall off of it.

Probably feeling the laughter shaking my body, Viktor shifts a little, before stretching and opening his eyes.

“Morning, Yuuri,” he murmurs, sitting up and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“Morning,” I say, voice raspy with sleep.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Fairly, got a bit of a stiff neck from the position though,” I laugh slightly.

“Same here, though you could probably hear that from my thoughts.”

True. One of the first things I heard as Viktor woke up was, “Argh, my NECK”.

“Yep, you got that right!”

“Oops?”

We both laugh, and I stand up. “Want some breakfast?”

Viktor smiles. “Only with you.” I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge, picking out some butter before going to the cupboard and selecting some bread and cereal.

Listening to Viktor’s thoughts from the living room as I make toast, I chuckle quietly, the sound seeming louder than it is in the empty room.

Lost in thought, I stare into space and think about the upcoming events- the black hole, mainly. What if I can’t overcome it? I don’t mind dying in order to save Halacturi, but what if I fail? Everyone would die. And it would be my fault.

A loud crash coming from the living room startles me out of my thoughts, and Viktor’s voice resonates in my head from his thoughts.

_Makkachin! OW! Yuuri are you hearing this. Help me. Makka is using me as a personal radiator!_

I laugh out loud so Viktor can hear. “Sorry, you’re on your own here.”

“This is OUTRAGEOUS!” Viktor yells back. “I’m being flattened!”

“Well, I have toast to make, so,” I stick out my tongue in a burst of childish humour even though Viktor can’t see it, “free yourself.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor howls jokingly. There’s a soft padding of paws on the floor and Makkachin joins me in the kitchen, tail wagging madly.

“Hello, Makkachin,” I coo, stroking his silky head, as he pants slightly. “Well done for squashing Viktor, great job!”

“I CAN STILL HEAR YOU,” Viktor screeches.

“That’s the point,” I tease back, looking up from Makkachin as Viktor enters the kitchen, long hair perfectly smooth and untangled despite him only waking up a little while ago. Meanwhile my hair is sticking up in every direction and almost definitely has tangles.

“What ‘you making?” Viktor asks, snaking an arm around my waist and pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

“Just cereal and toast,” I say. “Is that okay?”

Viktor grins. “Yuuri, this is your place too, remember? You live here, you make what you want for breakfast, babe.”

Viktor’s calm words reassure me. “Ok. Thanks.”

Viktor wraps his other arm around me and hugs me close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Viktor’s POV*

(I’M SORRY THERE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE SWITCHING POV’S AGAIN BUT YA’LL WANTED TO KNOW WHY VIKTOR WAS GLOWING SO HERE’S TO GETTING CLOSER TO THE TRUTH)

Its midday, and Yuuri is asleep on the couch across the room from me, Makkachin curled up next to him. I’m on my phone browsing, when a text from Otabek pings through.

 **Otabek:** about yesterday, we never really got to finish. Are you free in half an hour to come over?

 

I look over at Yuuri, sleeping peacefully, before typing out a reply.

 

 **Viktor:** yeah I’ll be there

 

 **Otabek:** Ok cool, see you in a bit

 

I walk over to Yuuri, and wake him gently, finding it adorable how his nose scrunches up when he’s waking.

“Hey Yuuri, I’m just going to Otabek’s house for a while, but you can stay here and sleep on. I’m just letting you know,” I whisper, kissing his forehead, then his cheek, and the tip of his nose before pulling away. Yuuri makes sleepy grabby hands at me so I sit on the edge of the couch for a minute.

“Okay, say hey to Otabek and Yurio for me,” Yuuri murmurs, sleepily attempting to hug me from the awkward position he’s lying in. I lean down and hug him properly, pressing my lips to his.

“Will do,” I breathe when we finally pull away. “I don’t think I’ll be too long. Now get some rest. I love you.”

“Love you too, Viktor,” Yuuri yawns, so I hug him again, briefly, before leaving him to go back to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Yurio and Otabek’s house, I knock on the door, mind swimming with the possibilities of what Otabek might tell me.

“Hey,” Otabek greets, opening the door and letting me walk inside. We go straight to the couch and sit down, not bothering to get drinks or anything. We both just want to finish what Otabek started last time.

“So,” I say, shifting a little to get comfier.

“So,” Otabek repeats, before launching into the explanation. “You _have_ noticed that you glow, right?”

“Yes,” I reply hesitantly, already feeling slightly on tenterhooks.

“I have… a theory for it.”

“That is…?”

“Well… I can’t be sure. But if I’m right, you’re not exactly normal.”

“How so?”

“Well, if I’m correct, there’s a possibility that you may have descended from the Halacturi creators.”

“But… I thought that was a myth?”

“It’s the only explanation. There’s a prophecy too…”

Otabek holds out his phone and, there on the screen, is a prophecy, one I’ve heard many times before.

_Directly descended from the Halacturi Gods,_

_A half-power demi in favour of the odds._

_With powers only unlocked by emotion so pure,_

_The one in your heart only he can secure._

_But paired with this Demi there lives a single Star,_

_Both drawn together by fate, destiny from afar._

_So beware loss of space_

_As the end may draw near,_

_Our glowing successor shall aid in helping save our race._

_And when the time of desperation and downfall draws nigh,_

_The chances of death and oblivion are high,_

_But help prepare the Star; and bid good luck the Demi,_

_For in the end they may be the only ones to save Halacturi._

I read the prophecy in silence. This prophecy, called the Prophecy of Life, has been around since life on Halacturi began. It makes sense to me now that I’ve met Yuuri- he must be the Star in the prophecy, both of us drawn together by fate, and the loss of space must be referring to the black hole, which sucks in space as it travels, relentless. The ‘glowing successor’ must be the Demi, aiding the Star in saving Halacturi. But… I can’t be the Demi… can I?

Otabek interrupts my thoughts. “Apparently the Demi, being a direct descendant from the Creators, has powers that are unlocked only by one powerful emotion, and that feeling is only felt towards the Star. As far as I’m aware, you feel very powerful love towards Yuuri, and that could be the emotion. The Demi also has unique features that don’t stand out as much as their powers, but once properly noticed, stand out. That could be your silver hair, or your pale skin. The last thing it says is that the Demi and the Star are drawn together from afar, by fate and destiny. You both lived on different planets before you found each other, and I, for one, don’t think that’s a coincidence. What do you think?”

I take a few minutes to process this. “Well… It _could_ be true. But what if it isn’t?” Otabek smiles gently. “I think it is. You glowing, Yuuri being a Star, you taking the trip to Trona because of a ‘feeling’ you had… I think it’s definite.”

I finally relax, not noticing how tense I was until I relaxed back onto the sofa cushions. “If you think it’s definite, then let’s believe it. I completely trust your judgement.”

“I told you he would, Beka!” Yurio yells from the kitchen, causing us both to laugh.

“Well then, what did it say about powers again?” I say, eager to start discovering these to help Yuuri.

“That’s the problem,” Otabek starts. “I don’t think you’ll be able to use them until you realise the whole force of your love for Yuuri.”

“But I feel like I have…”

“No matter what we think, it’s only fully discovered when they’re in danger. We could try now, though, if you wanted?”

“Yes, I definitely want to try. Anything I can do to get closer to doing this.”

Otabek goes to reply, before a smashing noise in the kitchen startles both me and Otabek, both of us rushing into the kitchen to see what made the noise.

Yurio is by the window, a shattered mug on the floor, forgotten about as he looks outside, intense fear showing on his face. All of a sudden, everything goes dark.

“Beka…” Yurio whispers, voice cracking with fear.

“Don’t move, Yura, I’ll come to you. I don’t want you stepping on the glass.” I stay where I am, looking out of the window to see what’s causing the darkness at midday.

What I see there causes me to freeze.

“The black hole… I think we misjudged when it would come…” Yurio whispers brokenly.

My mind takes a few moments to process this, before I let out a short yell and sprint for the door.

One thing only is on my mind.

_Yuuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING


	20. UPDATEZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope no summary read to find out what happens next >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm not sorry  
> Second of all, Mada, I hope you'll let me get away with this :D  
> Third of all ENJOY MY FINE SLOTHLETS

*Yuuri’s POV**

Wet.

Wet. On my face.

Repeatedly.

“Makka,” I giggle weakly, pushing him off of me as he desperately tries to lick my face. “Makka, what is it?” I sit up, feeling around for my glasses and blinking in the dim light. I must’ve been asleep for longer than I thought.

I hear a scream from outside, and go to the window, looking out at the once-light street.

_Oh._

Looming in the sky, not too far away from Halacturi, is the black hole.

And damn, it’s bigger than I thought it would be.

It’s d _ark,_ darker than night, when night is normally dark blue and starry, this is completely _black,_ an endless abyss taking over the sky, nothing escaping its path. And the stars? The only stars to be seen are the ones in the sky that are being consumed by this, this _supermassive black hole._

The only other star that stands a chance…

Is me.

I stand in complete shock for a few seconds, snapping back to my senses and sprinting outdoors, watching chaos consume the streets as everyone goes into complete panic mode. This can’t be happening.

Someone grabs my arm and tries to drag me away, screaming, “You have to come! Everyone, this way! We need protection!”

I pull away, and start herding everyone in the general direction that the person was yelling about, only half paying attention to what I’m doing. In only minutes, the street is empty and the black hole is drawing ever near with alarming speed. Without thinking about what I’m doing, I start to sprint towards the city centre, where the tallest buildings are. Thinking that the streets are empty, I completely miss the silver-haired man running towards me as we collide with each other.

“Viktor,” I gasp, “get to safety” I’d never forgive myself if anything happened!”

“Yuuri, it’s okay, there’s no time to explain but you’ll have to trust me here and let me come with you,” Viktor says in one breath.

“But-“

“Yuuri. Do you trust me?”

I take a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Then let me come with you. I’ll explain by relaying the past events in my mind so you can see them without any of us talking and losing more energy than necessary,” Viktor says quickly, so I sigh in resignation and grab his hand, both of us sprinting into the city and scanning the area for the tallest building to climb on.

Viktor explains everything to me through thought, mind whirring at one hundred times more than the usual pace, swiftly enlightening me that he’s found out why he’s glowing, he’s a Demi, and he and Otabek think that he’s also coincidentally the only one on Halacturi, but they could be wrong, and he can help me with this. My eyes fill with tears as he explains that he only found out because of his love for me, and the powers can only be discovered by him wanting to protect me in a dangerous situation, but I push the emotion back for now, as the only thing weighing on our minds now is getting to the black hole in time.

Viktor suddenly stops and tugs on my hand, pulling me to a sudden halt. “There,” he pants, pointing to the tallest building in the city, towering over our heads a few street corners away. We take off running once more, reaching our destination and sprinting inside, guessing that our best option was to get the lift up, up, up to the top, and try to get from the top floor onto the roof.

So we do just that.

Standing in the lift, we wait impatiently to get to the top floor, hearts and minds racing, in sync.

“Yuuri, I know this is very cliché and probably will seem stupid right now, but if anything happens, always remember that I love you infinitely,” Viktor bursts out suddenly, and I use the lift to my advantage, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, pushing my face into his chest.

“I love you too, Viktor. So, so much. I’ll do everything within my power to make sure you end up okay,” I reply without even thinking about it. I’d happily die to save Viktor.

“I would too,” Viktor says, hugging me back, pressing a kiss to my forehead and smoothing back my hair from where it’s messy, sticking up everywhere from my nap and then running, on my forehead. He looks like he’s about to say something else but then the lift stops suddenly, and with a small _ping!_ We’re on the top floor, running out, hand in hand, scanning the room for a way to get onto the roof, before I spot a fire exit that has a metal staircase leading to the roof, and without hesitation I run towards it, dread coursing through my veins as I start to hear a faint, but definitely getting louder, sound; hollow but wailing. It’s so hard to describe, like when you blow across an empty glass bottle but more ominous and d _eeper,_ much deeper, and also sounding like an incoming train as it enters the station. Mix those two sounds together and t _here_ you have it, and it was definitely getting louder as we climbed the stairs.

Pushing at the door at the top of the stairs, I’m surprised to see that it opens easily, but without much thought we run past it, standing in the middle of the slightly slanted glass roof. Looking up at the sky, I see that the black hole is getting terrifyingly close, so close that I can feel my body being lifted slightly from the force of it. I stand my ground desperately, holding onto Viktor’s hand so I know he’s still here with me, not being sucked into the dark abyss that would hold him forever. Holding onto Viktor forever is _my_ job. I’m not letting this supermassive black hole take him away from me.

 _What’s the plan?_ Viktor’s thoughts echo in my mind. _Don’t go rushing into it without a plan; none of us are thinking entirely rationally so think it through quickly before acting it out, okay? I love you._

I squeeze his hand to show I’ve heard and understood him, before taking a deep breath and letting go of it. I suddenly feel exposed, like hundreds of people are watching me, not safe anymore. Viktor seems to sense this and takes my hand again.

 _I think I’ve figured out what I’m supposed to be doing,_ Viktor thinks to me. _I think I have the ability to protect you._ I can feel his eyes on me so I nod quickly.

“I can’t hold your hand this whole time, though,” I yell over the rapidly loudening noise.

Viktor opens his mouth to suggest something, but in my mind, it all rushes through- a building being completely uprooted and pulled away. Surely enough, seconds later, Viktor’s cut off by the sickening noise of bending metal. I turn towards the noise, seeing a building a few miles away being sucked away into the black hole.

 _The plan?_ Viktor’s thoughts enquire.

I let go of Viktor’s hand and race towards the edge of the roof, focusing my thoughts solely on the black hole. I think back to my- admittedly not enough- range of powers that my friends have helped me discover and control.

 _Come on, think!_ I think furiously think to myself, before it hits me. _Of course._

Though I can’t do anything to stop the buildings in the far distance (that is rapidly becoming the near distance), I _can_ shrink them so it’s harder for the suction to affect them _just_ yet. I concentrate on the horizon, satisfied with the way that the buildings that are slowly shrinking and not having as much of an effect on the black hole. Viktor comes up behind me and puts a hand on the small of my back, using his touch to protect me from any harm that may come, but I can feel my energy draining. We’d only covered the size of chairs and Otabek and Yurio’s; how am I supposed to do a whole city? And then get it all _back_ to its original size?

I hear the door open from behind us, so rapidly that it makes a loud crashing noise as it reverberates against the wall beside it. I don’t turn around, too busy concentrating, but I’m surprised when Phichit stands beside me.

“Phichit, what are you _doing?_ You could get killed!” I yell.

“No, Yuuri, I’m a Demi. I meant to tell you sooner, but I didn’t want to distract you when you were only just figuring out your own things,” Phichit shouts back over the sound of impending death. “Oh, and also, Viktor, yay! We can be Demi besties now!”

“”Phichit, what-“Viktor begins.

“No time for that, Viktor, all questions and enquiries will be answered later, when we’re all s _afe,”_ Phichit interrupts. He turns to face the black hole, face set in a determined expression. “Right now, our priority is Halacturi.”

Screams suddenly begin to resound from below us. I look over the edge of the building, slightly nervous from the height, but I can’t worry about that now.

“HELP!” Someone screams from the ground. “THERE ARE THREE PEOPLE UP THERE!”

More screams begin to rise from below and I struggle now to wince. The last thing we need is a load of screaming people.

“It’s okay, Yuuri, just concentrate! Viktor and I are right here beside you,” Phichit soothes.

“What are they DOING?” Someone else screams. “They’re going to get themselves killed!”

The noise being emitted from the sky is loudening rapidly, so much that it drowns out the panicked screams from below. I focus on the nearing black hole, before I suddenly start to sense what’s happening next.

A few seconds before it happens, the faint play of the black hole opening is relayed in my head.

Moments later, it happens.

When you thought this was big before, this supermassive black hole has done what seems to be opened, the centre growing ever darker and the swirling galaxies surrounding it being consumed by it disappearing all the faster. Just like that, and suddenly I can hold the buildings down no longer.

Just like that, and suddenly the strain on me is ever greater.

Just like that, and suddenly, Halacturi is harshly pulled through space, too near the opening to be truly safe anymore.

Just like that, and suddenly everything

Goes

Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING  
> Ok so sorry about not updating last week, I had so much revision for exams etc, (I should still probably be doing that bc I have two maths exams coming up so wish me luck)   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the cliff-hanger *evil cackling*  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you all thought of this!  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night, you perfect individuals! (Yes, I'm talking to YOU! You there, reading this! You're perfect and amazing and I love you!)   
> UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER *waves*


	21. Black Holes and a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all   
> I'm SO SO sorry I didn't update last week, I hope you can forgive me ):  
> Second of all  
> no summary because no spoilers XDDD  
> Third of all   
> i'M BACK and I'm so sorry I didn't update last week, all my attempts at a chapter just seemed so feeble and didn't seem to be able to compete with a black hole of all things, I couldn't get the drama of it right... I hope this will suffice. Enjoy, my lovelies! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off, here is a guide to the emotions of the Alaxians-  
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Mixed emotions cause the eyes to either have one colour each or go a bit galaxy- type swirls of each emotion swirling in the eyes.  
> Enjoy! XOXO

 

**Viktor’s POV**

All was well. Well, as well as well goes when it’s not at all well. When a black hole is impending, what can be considered well? But whatever well was, it can definitely not be considered well any more.

At least before, we could s _ee._

Now?

Now, everything is _black._ Black as can be. The night sky is nothing compared to this. A night sky could be dark navy, or some shade of blue, and even that is just the sky. This, this is the blackest of colours, thick as syrup, engulfing the air around us all, almost choking us. The atmosphere changes and everyone goes silent. No-one can see a thing- it’s just like having your eyes closed, though I can tell they’re open because the sudden wind stings them, a few lonely tears slipping down my cheeks as a result. I make sure to keep a firm hold on Yuuri, because I know that if I don’t, anything could happen to him and no one would have any idea. I can feel him trembling.

 _Stay strong, sweetheart,_ I think.

Phichit suddenly appears next to me, whispering in my ear in the sudden silence.

“Yuuri’s energy is running too low. He’s going to pass out if we don’t do something!”

I feel panic start to grip me; but I take a deep breath and think sensibly. If I panic, it’s not going to help anyone, so instead I try to think of a solution.

“Hold onto Yuuri. We can try to transfer some of our energy to him to try and give him strength.”

Phichit nods (though I can’t see it) and makes his way back to Yuuri, presumably touching him in some way, though obviously I can’t make out what he’s doing exactly. I feel Yuuri tense- and then- the sky lightens a little. Not a lot, but enough to just about make out his silhouette. I squeeze his arm in support, thinking things to encourage him as Phichit and I stand helpless, unable to help Yuuri apart from giving him strength. I can only hope that the strength will be enough.

The sky gets a little lighter again, and as I look up to it, I see that the black hole is a little further  away. I will Yuuri to keep going, keep strong, _and keep strong._

The black hole fades a little more, whilst Yuuri’s trembling intensifies slightly, but even so, the light is still, impossibly, coming back. The black hole isn’t shrinking any more, but the light is slowly returning. _I’m so proud._

I watch the sky as the light slowly returns, and I can just about make out Yuuri’s eyes, blazing yellow and blue, and my worries increase as I’m aware of the face that Yuuri is in _pain,_ and how could I help him? Can I help at all? Will he be okay? But my frantic thoughts are interrupted by loud banging at the door that Yuuri and I came up through. Phichit must have locked it as he came up, though, as he looks over at me and sighs.

“I was hoping this wouldn’t happen,” he says, “but it’s hard to tell. I locked the door just in case, though; but I don’t know how long it’ll take them to get through. The government are determined when they want to be.”

I freeze. “We don’t _have_ a government here on Halacturi, Phichit…” I say hesitantly, almost dreading what Phichit will reply with.

“I’m so sorry that I have to tell you this now… But the government from planet Trona came over here when they got word that Yuuri and Hiroko were here.”

I feel Yuuri start violently, so violently, in fact, that he almost falls over. I help steady him and turn back to Phichit.

“Do they know…?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. Once they found out that Yuuri and Hiroko had fled the planet, they set off to find them both- and the fact that they have solid proof now that Yuuri is a Star is enough to make them very angry. Viktor, Yuuri’s life is in danger.”

Yuuri stands a little straighter, and murmurs “I don’t care that my life is in danger. Just hold them off until Halacturi is safe. Viktor, just make sure that mother is safe.”

My heart breaks for Yuuri. “No way, sweetheart. There’s no way I’m letting them get you.”

The banging loudens, and yelling starts up behind the door.

“Hey! Let us in there! Yuuri Katsuki, we know you’re up there,” the voices yell variously. “Unlock this door right now!”

“Yuuri, don’t listen to them,” I say. “You’re doing amazing. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Yuuri whispers, almost inaudible and slightly breathless with his efforts.

The door cracks open slightly, and Phichit turns to me in alarm.

“It’s not going to hold,” he says in a rush.

“Go- hold the door,” Yuuri gasps. “I have strength left. It’s- it’s fine. Just do it.”

I hesitate; as does Phichit.

“Go!” Yuuri half-shouts, gesturing to the door, eyes never leaving the sky. “This’ll never work if they get through.”

I hesitate once more, before running to the door where Phichit already stands and pushing my full weight against it, attempting to block the people out. I’m facing away from Yuuri, so I can’t see Yuuri, but I keep up a steady stream of encouraging words in my mind, and gradually, more light returns to the sky. I risk turning my head for a few seconds; to see that- somehow- the black hole has gone down by maybe a quarter of what it was before. Yuuri’s shaking properly now, and I wish for nothing more than to run back up to him and wrap him in my arms and never let him go. But I know that I can’t do that right now; so I turn back to the door, which is increasingly getting harder to hold. I’m just so glad that Yuuri has built up so much stamina over the few short weeks or else he wouldn’t be able to do this right now.

“Let us in there!” the yells increase.

Phichit and I push against the door with all our strength, hearing the lock break as the door gets increasingly harder to hold.

“You can’t hold us much longer,” a voice growls. I feel my heart stutter in fear.

“We- can- try…” Phichit pants.

The sky has lightened a little more by now, and it’s about half daylight. I risk another glance back at the sky, seeing the black hole is much further away than before- but Yuuri is weakening rapidly. I have no idea how he’s going to do this. _Come on, Yuuri._

A colossal bang sounds from the door once more, and Yuuri jumps viciously, but stays upright and keeps concentrating. About five quick minutes pass, and it’s getting harder and harder to keep the door from opening. And what when this is all over? We can’t hold this door forever- and there’s no other way out. We need to act. Fast.

The light is back now, and the black hole is smaller than when it first started- but still hugely big. The door jolts massively- sending Phichit sprawling on the floor- and the sudden jolt takes me by surprise and, with one last push, the two men on the other side of the door burst through.

“We’ve got him!” one yells.

Yuuri turns our way, eyes filled with complete and utter terror, deep purple and grey. Phichit is back on his feet within seconds, and we both rush to hold the men back desperately. Yuuri turns back and one of the two men, struggling to be free, elbows me in the ribs. I cry out in pain, grip loosening slightly but not enough to let the man go. Yuuri turns back, yelling my name. I try to look normal, (as normal as you can when you’re trying to hold back two men who are trying to get the one you love) and nod encouragingly at Yuuri, who nods back and turns back to the sky, shaking.

But then, everything changes.

Both men seem to get the same idea, and turn to me, both aiming a punch to my face. Pain explodes in my head and I feel blood spurting from my nose as I fall to the floor, white spots blurring my vision. The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is the black hole exploding into stars, before Yuuri turns to frantically sprint towards me, yelling my name, before the two men run up to him, grab him and knock him unconscious too.

“Yuuri…” I whisper, before unconsciousness takes over and I’m sinking, deep into a world of drowning, suffocating _nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading, I'd love it if you leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it! <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT MY LOVELIES <3

**Yuuri’s POV**

As I blearily blink open heavy eyes, my eyes have a hard time adjusting to the bright light glaring above me. The bed feels strange- harder than usual. I turn over to my left side and curl up in a tight ball, squeezing my eyes shut tight against the white light. _This is strange,_ I think. _We don’t have this sort of light in our bedroom…_

Viktor.

I sit bolt upright, struggling to push the thin sheets off of me from this foreign bed, and look about the room in a panic.

_Viktor._

Taking in my surroundings, I see the other beds, lined up in neat rows, with people either sleeping or sitting, some with families surrounding them, others alone. Then it strikes me.

I’m in a hospital.

_What happened?_

I blink rapidly, finding my glasses on the bedside table and slipping them on. I think back, think hard. The black hole… Running… Viktor… Phichit… The tower…

Oh no.

The government.

_VIKTOR._

Viktor being knocked unconscious… The black hole… Thankfully I managed to destroy it… But Viktor… Where is he? Is he okay? What happened to him?

A nurse, quite old by the looks of it, bustles over to me cheerfully and sits on the edge of my bed.

“Hello, dear. Looks like you’re awake,” she states, looking me over carefully.

“Y… Yeah,” I stutter. “I’m sorry, but where am I?”

The nurse chuckles. “You’re in hospital.”

“Okay, but _where_?”

“Well, if you want the exact location, you’re at Moonleaf hospital, in planet centre, on Trona.” The nurse chuckles again. “And I’ll be damned if I’m wrong.”

My breathing quickens.

“Are you alright, dear? You _were_ out for a while. Two days, to be exact. It’s no wonder you were confused!”

I feel light-headed. Two _days?_ And I’m back on planet Trona? This is _not_ good. Where’s Viktor?

“Um, I’m so sorry to ask so many questions, but… Where’s Viktor?” I ask, dazed.

“Who’s Viktor?” the nurse enquires. I swallow. Viktor’s probably still on Halacturi.

“Pale skin, long silver hair, ocean blue eyes?” I offer desperately.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Sweeping her greying hair out of her eyes, she smiles kindly at me. “I think you’re just exhausted is all. Get some sleep, dear.” And with that, she gets up off the bed and bustles away down the line of beds. I lie back down on my pillows and heave a sigh, honestly feeling very sorry for myself, when I resolve to stop that at once.

 _Come on, Yuuri. Stop wallowing in self-pity and get out of here!_ I think, brain starting to whirr. I look to my right. Every bed has personal belongings surrounding it, get well soon cards littering the tables, glasses of water, the occasional coat or blanket flopped over the foot of the bed or on the floor by the bed. I do a quick check of my immediate surroundings- no belongings, not even a glass of water. If I were to make the bedsheets, very tidily, make it look like it’d been freshly made, it’d look like I wasn’t there at all. I do another scan of the room, checking for any doctors or nurses. Somehow, I’m still in the clothes that I was in a few days ago [author’s note- hOw cOnVeNiEnT] so I swiftly get out of bed and set the thin bedsheets flat on the bed. A few little tugs and it’s as tidy as I can make it, and I do a last look around the room before slipping out unnoticed.

Trying to look casual, I smooth my hair with one hand as I stroll down the pristine corridors, taking any downwards flights of stairs I can find and hoping I’m headed for the right direction. As I get down to the ground floor, the receptionist looks through her squared glasses at me and waves me over.

“Um, excuse me, sir?” she asks snootily. I start a little, and walk over to her as casually as I can.

“Is there something wrong?” I ask, trying not to let my voice shake.

“Well, yes, sir.” My heart pounds. “See, the visiting hours ended three hours ago and by still being here, you’re breaking the rules.” I exhale shakily. _Thank goodness._ “I hate to do this, sir, but unless it’s an emergency I’m going to have to ask you not to come back here.”

I try to hide my smile. “Of course, miss. I’m very sorry. I guess I won’t see you around!” I joke weakly, bowing my head as I exit the hospital. Only once I’m sure I’m out of sight do I allow myself to smile. I raise my head and let a small “whoop!” to escape before pulling my hood over my face and hiding my face as best I can. And not a moment too late, either, as I spot four men walking towards the hospital.

“Is he in there?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

“And they said he was awake?”

“Yes.” “Let’s go take care of that Star once and for all.”

“Leave no trace.”

My heart pounds painfully in my chest. What would have happened if I hadn’t gotten out in time? I jog away from them, trying not to draw attention to myself. I shake slightly, trying to fight the nausea building within me as the men’s words chill me to the bone.

I stumble into a dark alley, limbs shaking as a throw up onto the floor. I’d give anything to be safe right now- but soon they’re going to realise I’m missing and come after me. I have to keep walking.

On weak legs, I stagger out on to the street again, my mouth tasting acidic and horrible. Keeping my head down, and with my body weakening with each step, I manage to find my way back to the airport. The place that all of this started. My knees buckle, threatening to give way as my eyes fall close and become heavy and burdened with the rest that my body needs. I can’t rest; I need to get away. Somewhere safe. I close my eyes and breathe heavily, a hand coming up to wipe the sweat from my forehead. I run through the series of events that took place here all that time ago, my mind running frantically through each part. Viktor’s hair. Seeing Viktor being beaten up. Saving Viktor. Viktor offering to take us to Halacturi. Viktor leading us to his ship, which was… Right in the forest!

The forest.

I turn around, vision swirling as my body threatens to give in. I just need to hold on a little more…

I walk unsteadily, but speedily in the direction of the forest, dizziness making me almost walk into a few people along the way but thankfully not hurting anyone, and _finally_ , finally there is the forest.

I lurch through, feet dragging. Passing trees and bushes, flowers and plants, going deeper and deeper in that I’m not even sure which way I came. I realise now that I can no longer travel without passing out from sheer exhaustion- I only had two days’ recovery time from Trona and I’ve been walking all day, vomited, and almost fainted several times. I need to rest.

Crossing to a line of thick bushes, I try as best I can in my fatigued state to cover myself from potential search parties coming after me, and allow myself to _breathe._

And it’s there that I fall asleep to the sounds of birdsongs and the rustling of leaves, my body finally giving in and resting.

There’s now only one item on my agenda.

Find Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV will be for the next chapter... get ready for angst babes :D   
> I'd love it if you left a comment saying what you thought! Kudos/bookmarks also make my very smiley and giggly ;D  
> Love you guys, and thanks for reading! <3


	23. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THIS IS OKAY LOVELIES

Sighing heavily as my eyes fly open, I struggle to sit up through the searing pain in my head. Blinking blearily, I look around the strange room I’m in and struggle to recognise everyone. Yurio is at my bedside, holding my hand in his, tear marks streaking his cheeks. Otabek stands behind him, a comforting hand on his shoulder, whilst Phichit sits at the foot of my bed, with Chris, Leo, JJ, Isabella and Seung-Gill seated in various chairs around the room.

“Where… where am I?” I whisper, unable to go any louder.

“You’re in hospital,” Yurio whispers back, voice shaking. “You got knocked out pretty badly. You’ve been unconscious for three days.”

My sleepy eyes fly open at this as everything comes back to me in a rush. The black hole- Yuuri- Phichit- the rooftop- Yuuri- the government- Yuuri- the government—

_Yuuri._

I struggle to lift my legs off the bed and stand, frantic. Otabek is by my side in an instant, gently but firmly pushing my back onto the bed.

“No, Viktor,” he says softly. “You need rest. We’ll tell you everything, but only if you promise to not try to escape. You’re going to need to be fully healed and energised before you leave this room.”

I reluctantly sink back onto the bed, though I don’t lie down. Otabek raises an eyebrow, daring me to move. I huff and lie back down. Otabek gives me an apologetic smile, and I realise that Yurio still hasn’t released my hand. I squeeze it softly.

“You okay, Yura?” I murmur gently.

“No!” Yurio cries, a few stray tears escaping his eyes, lip trembling. “They- they hit you so _hard-_ and then you didn’t wake up for _three whole days-_ and I was _so scared_ that you wouldn’t wake up, and-“ I pull him into a hug mid-sentence, and he rests his forehead on my shoulder, breathing heavily as he struggles to get his tears under control. I rub comforting circles into his back.

“It’s okay, Yura. I’m safe, you’re safe, we’re all safe-“

“But Yuuri isn’t!” Yurio wails, before he silences himself, and I can tell he didn’t mean to say that. I pull him closer again, offering any comfort that I can.

“Where’s Yuuri?” I ask slowly, fear gripping my heart with freezing fingers. The guilty and worried faces of everyone in the room do nothing to quell it.

“Well…” Phichit begins, before Isabella shushes him.

“Let him recover first!” she hisses through her teeth, before approaching my bed and pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Viktor, you need to rest.”

I shake my head. “We all know that I won’t rest until I know where Yuuri is. Somebody, please tell me.” I feel Yurio shake slightly in my embrace, and my fear is slowly turning into dread.

Phichit tries again. “Viktor-“

“No, Phichit!” Chris says gently, standing up beside him. “Now is not the time.”

“Guys, come on,” I try weakly. “Yuuri’s my boyfriend, I love him. My soulmate. Please. Put yourselves in my shoes. JJ, Isabella, what if one of you went missing and the other had no idea where they were? Please, I need to know.”

One by one, everyone weakens at this and sighs. “Fine, Phichit, tell him,” says Seung-Gill.

Phichit takes a deep breath in. “Well, Viktor, you probably remember the government coming up on the roof for Yuuri. Well, the good news is, Yuuri was able to destroy the black hole just in time. The bad news is, the government knocked you out, Yuuri as well, and took him with them back to planet Trona. We have no way of getting there or no way of telling how Yuuri is, or whether he’s even still alive. Being a Star on Trona is punishable by death, even though they can’t help being one.”

The dread pooling in my stomach makes my whole body turn to ice, and I start shaking. Yuuri could be _dead_ by now. Oh, Yuuri…

“We need to find him. _Now,”_ I say, swinging my legs off the bed, though still holding Yurio, who pulls back and watches me with wide eyes.

“No, Viktor. You need to rest, you’re not well-“ “We have no idea how Yuuri is. He’s the one who deserves to wake up in a room full of friends, not me. Yuuri’s the one who could be dead right now. We need to do _something!”_

“Viktor, calm down,” Chris warns. “You need rest.” “Then what do you propose we do?” I nearly scream, arms flailing. “Yuuri could be dead and we’re going to sit here and do _nothing?_ ”

“We didn’t say that, Viktor,” Leo soothes. “We _will_ find him, but first, at least give it a night’s rest. It’s eight at night now, at least give it until the morning then you at least have energy before doing something drastic. Whilst you sleep, we’ll all stay here and work out how to get to planet Trona without being caught. The airways are blocked at the moment, and lots of security guards are stopping people from getting in or out of Halacturi. But, you’re right, Viktor. We can’t stand by and do nothing about this. I don’t care what happens, we’re finding Yuuri if it kills us.”

My eyes fill with relieved tears. “Thank you, Leo.”

“Now get some rest,” Yurio begs. He turns and glares at the rest of the room. “Now, if word of this gets out to _anyone_ but katsudon, I swear I’ll-“

“No need to worry, Yurio, Phichit says gently. “No-one blames you, nor will anyone bring this up again.”

Yurio wipes the wet tear streaks from his face. “Good,” he growls. “Now, let’s work out how to save katsudon whilst Viktor gets some rest.”

I lie back on the bed and close my eyes, images of possibilities racing through my mind. We need to find Yuuri. He could be anywhere…

I drift into a restless, broken sleep as the sounds of everyone in the room lull me into unconsciousness.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Viktor… Viktor, wake up!” I awake groggily to Chris shaking my arm.

“What?” I mumble.

“It’s nine in the morning and the nurses have just left from their check-ups. We have approximately one hour until they come back. We need to leave, _now._ ”

I sit up and immediately slide out of bed, the floor cold on my bare feet. Yurio throws me some clothes.

“Put these on, old man,” he says quickly. “You don’t want to be seen in hospital clothes. Sorry if they’re a little small.” I look down at the clothes, seeing a set of light blue skinny jeans, paired with an (admittedly very bright) leopard-print t-shirt, and a cream-coloured zip-up hoodie. I rush to the bathroom, slipping on the clothes and making sure my hair is hidden within the hood, which I have pulled up to cover my face with. I slip open the door and join everyone in the room.

“Let’s go,” Leo whispers, making his way to the door with a nod. We all silently follow, checking the empty corridors for potential dangers of being stopped before speed-walking down them, hearts beating dangerously fast. We’re almost at the entrance when a nurse stops us.

“Excuse me, dears,” she says cheerily, beckoning us over. “Where did you lot spring from? Quite a lot of you, I see.” My heart threatening to beat out of my chest, I look at the floor.

“Oh yes, we’re fine thanks,” Phichit cuts in smoothly, patting her arm. “We were just going to get something to eat.” “Oh, okay, lovies. Enjoy yourselves then!” the nurse says merrily, bustling away. We all heave silent breaths of relief and walk out of the hospital entrance, exiting the building. We keep our heads down until we’ve rounded a corner, before turning to each other and laughing uncontrollably.

“We did it!” Phichit whoops, throwing his hands in the air, earning the attention of a few curious passers-by who stare openly. I duck my head down.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Leo says, walking away, the rest of us following.

“So,” I say. “What’s the plan?”

“Well,” Seung-Gill starts, before Chris shushes him.

“Not here,” he says, looking slightly panicked and glancing around for potential eavesdroppers.

Seung-Gill nods. We walk further down the streets, looking for somewhere that’s quiet and deserted. Eventually we find an alleyway, and dart down it before Seung-Gill starts explaining.

“So, we already know that if you escape through public transport you’ll be found out and probably imprisoned,” he starts. “So we decided that Phichit could help with that.”

I turn to Phichit, question in my eyes. He scratches the back of his neck modestly. “I know a few people…” he admits.

“Phichit could be able to get your ship back for you,” Seung-Gill spills swiftly. I look back at Phichit, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Don’t question it,” he smiles. “Just roll with it all.”

“If it works, we’ll all have to do something to contribute to it- Phichit is going to try to distract the security guards with Chris and Isabella, whilst me, Leo and Georgi keep a lookout for any passers-by and disable the security cameras so there’ll be no evidence of you taking it back. It _is_ rightfully yours anyway- it shouldn’t be a problem but here we are. You, Otabek, Yurio- you’ll sneak in since you know how to work the ship. JJ is going to hold off any security guards that may find you and try to stop you, and whether you find time to get all of us on the ship, well, only time will tell. Just know that none of us will hold it against you for a second if you end up taking off without us.” Seung-Gill takes in a giant breath after explaining all of this, a small smile on his face.

“Wow… You guys really thought this out. But how are you going to distract the security guards?” I question.

“Well, I’ve always known that one of my friends works as a security guard, and it just so happens that one friend is where we’re going. Also, Chris’s ex is supposed to be one there too, so we’ll try and start some drama with all three of the, distract them enough to let you three through,” Phichit clarifies.

“And when will this be?” I ask, a tired smile forming on my face.

“Tonight,” Leo chimes in, eyes sparkling with anticipation. I nod in agreement to the whole thing.

“Let’s do it,” I laugh. “Let’s go get Yuuri back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE MY TRYING WAS SATISFACTORY  
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WANT TO BE VALIDATED BY YOU LOVELY PEOPLE <3


	24. The plan #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEEF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR MISSING LAST WEEK'S UPDATE SO I HOPE THIS IS OKAY... ALSO I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS XD ALSO WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPITALS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE IDEKKKKK

**Phichit’s POV** [ooooooo spicing up the POV’s I see]

Chris, Isabella and I strut up to the security guards pacing the entrance to an innocent-looking building, made of stone and friendly-looking. Quite tall, and the white colour compliments the brightly coloured clouds, I have to say. Chris nudges me.

“Stay focused,” he murmurs out of the side of his mouth. I beam at him. It’s like he knew what I was thinking.

Isabella links her arm with mine, squeezing it lightly for support. We’re all equally nervous, but we need to save Yuuri.

I catch sight of one of the security guards, not recognising the face, but apparently Chris does when he tenses up beside me.

“That him?” I whisper to him.

“Yep,” he confirms, eyeing the guard. “That’s him.”

“Great!” I say. “Now I’ll go flirt with him. Isabella, you choose which to chat up. Chris, do your thing!”

We each split in the direction of our chosen guards, me going for Chris’ ex-boyfriend, Isabella going for my friend and Chris going for the guard none of us know.

“Well hello,” I say, looking the guard up and down. He grunts. “How’re you doing, my man?” He grunts again, and I run a hand up his arm. _Oooh, muscles. Nice._ “You not gonna talk to me?” I pout.

He grunts again, this time with a slight shake of his head. Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement by the door. My heart rate quickens. I really hope this’ll work.

“You su-ure?” I sing, running a hand up his arm again. He looks at me- finally. “See, that wasn’t too hard, was it?” I coo, noticing him trying to hold back a smile.

“My, my, your eyes are quite pretty, aren’t they?” I murmur softly, standing on tiptoe to get closer to him. His smile grows slightly, but he doesn’t try to talk. Yet. I will break this wall down.

Glancing over, I see Chris having better results with my friend- known as Jamie- as they both seem to have a nice conversation. I turn my attention back to my own guard.

“You don’t happen to know Chris, over there, do you?” I whisper in his ear. “’Cos, you know, I’m pretty good friends with him.”

He looks over and recognises Chris- I can see it in his eyes- but he doesn’t react, only nods.

“That’s nice!” I say, tugging on his jacket to see his nametag. “That’s nice, _Bruno,_ ” I add, empathising his name flirtatiously. He raises an eyebrow. _But a nicely shaped eyebrow. That is a sexy eyebrow right there._

“Babe,” Chris calls over to me. I’m surprised, but go with it. Maybe this is part of a genius plan that I’m going to partake in. _How exciting, I may be part of a masterplan!_

“Yeah?” I say, walking over to him after one last wink at Bruno. Something in his eyes flickers. _Well done, Chris._ Chris walks up to me and meets me halfway, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“Just go with it,” he whispers in my ear. I giggle as if he’s just said something delightful. I see Bruno watching us out of the corner of my eye. Looking over Chris’s shoulder, I see Isabella having some good luck with her guard, looking as if she’s already got him wrapped around her little finger.

“What next?” I whisper to Chris. He lets out a breathy chuckle.

“Now, we start drama.”

_My favourite thing!_

Chris looks at Bruno, making eye contact with him, before turning to me and pulling me into a tight embrace. I go with it. _Go with the flow._

“I love you,” Chris says, loud enough for Bruno to hear. His face darkens considerably at this. I’m just wondering what he’s thinking- three random strangers stroll in, start flirting with each guard and then start acting all lovey in front of them. They must be confused by now. Gotta act fast or they’ll suspect something.

“Really?” I breathe.

“More than anyone else I love, have ever loved, or ever will love in the world,” Chris says, emphasising the ‘have ever loved’ part. Bruno tenses and starts walking over to us.

“Don’t believe him,” he says. “He tells that to every lover he’s ever had. And I should know.”

“What do you know, Bruno?” Chris asks lowly.

“Enough to know that you’re a cheating coward, Chris,” Bruno shoots back.

“I never cheated on you,” Chris replies angrily.

_Ooooh, arguments. And for once I’m not a part of it. NICE._

“You did, and I have proof.”

_Would it be really inappropriate if I started filming this right now?_

“You have no proof, and I’m telling the truth.”

_Ooooh, that rhymes!_

Jamie makes his way over, trying to stop the argument from worsening.

“Hey, hey guys, stop that.”

“I’ll stop when he stops!” Chris says, and I catch a glimpse of something in his eye. He’s enjoying this.

“I’ll stop when you admit to cheating on me!” Bruno snarls back.

_Ah, young love._

Isabella makes her way over, her arm wrapped around her security guard. I catch a look at his nametag. _Max._ Okay then. Bruno, Max and Jamie. Let’s see if we can distract all three of them.

“Hey, Max?” I say innocently, turning to him. He tears his eyes away from Isabella and his gaze settles on me.

“Do you have any proof that Chris cheated on Bruno?” I bat my eyelashes.

“Nope,” he replies shortly.

“Really? I noticed you two were pretty… cosy… shall we say, just before the two broke up…” I lie through my teeth, hoping it’ll provoke a reaction. Bruno’s eyes narrow.

“It was Max, wasn’t it!” Bruno asks furiously. “I knew it!”

Max’s eyes widen in defence. “No… No, no, Bruno- I’d never-“

“You _told_ me you liked him!” Bruno shouts. “And now I find out it was you Chris cheated with!”

“I promise, I would never-“

_Ah, just like high school. Just like some hormonal teenagers all over again. Sweet times._

I grin. _High school never ends._

Bruno walks right up to Max, chests touching, face to face. “I swear-“

“You swear what?”

“I’ll knock you right into next week-“

“You couldn’t ever do that.”

“I can and I will.”

_So much sexual tension. Just kiss already._

“I could beat you in any fight.” “Never.”

“Always.”

_You two are acting like Harry and Draco. Do us all a favour and just kiss._

Bruno goes to punch Max just as Max goes to do the same, and they end up bashing fists, hard, in the middle.

_Brofist!_

I giggle. That pushes them both over the line and they start a full-on fist fight.

_Beef._

Jamie tries to intervene, getting in the middle of them, all of them too distracted to notice the figures of Viktor, Otabek and Yurio hurrying past, into the next room. Isabella takes her chance, and after a few moments, runs to the door that Viktor, Yurio and Otabek just came from, gesturing for Seung-Gill, Leo and Georgi to run past too- which they do, flawlessly. No-one else notices. I nod at Isabella. She runs quietly to the room too- thank god she isn’t wearing heels. Chris slips off after a few more seconds and eventually, I start backing away swiftly. Bruno looks up at me, and realises that no-one else is in the room regarding Chris and Isabella, and goes to shout- before he’s hit in the stomach by a very angry Max. He forgets all about shouting, and his attention turns back to the fight. I sigh in relief and run for it.

Sprinting up the steps to Viktor’s ship, the door closing seconds after, I sink to the floor and watch out of a window with terrified eyes as we take off, soaring high into the sky.

_It’s in your hands now, Viktor. I hope you can do it._

_Let’s go get Yuuri back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS COMMENT IM THIRSTY   
> ALSO   
> ILY ALL LOTS AND THANKS FOR READING


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. That's all I'm gonna say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, guess who didn't update last week? *everyone points at me* CORRECT! I'm so sorry ):   
> Just wanted to say, thank you so so much to my regular commenters, Midorine and Nastia- I love you both and your comments make me so so happy and giggly (: I hope you both enjoy this! <3

**Yuuri’s POV**

I smile in my sleep, dreams taking over reality. II curl up into a tighter ball as the cool air envelopes me, smile as something brushes my face. I raise a hand and brush it over my cheek, expecting to find something- anything- that wasn’t a leaf. But yet, that’s what my fingers close over. I open my eyes and the woods come into view. _Oh._ I’d forgotten for a second where I was.

I sleepily lie in the grass for a few minutes, slowly blinking, before the pain hits again. I wince as my muscles throb, and I sit up and try to think what could help. My throat burns with not having any water for hours paired with being sick yesterday. My stomach is still rocky and churns uncomfortably. Every muscle hurts, like the day after ice skating for the first time. I shift where I’m sitting, feeling each muscle protest, but I can’t think about that right now. Standing up slowly, I check my surroundings- everything seems undisturbed. Good. The government haven’t found me yet- but I know I haven’t much time. The inevitable will come, and it’s my job to procrastinate that right now. The people of Tumblr would be proud- me procrastinating my own death. I’m sure I saw a post about that once.

I start walking in the direction opposite of the one I came in- the direction that doesn’t have a path of crushed grass giving away which path I took. I hope nature takes care of my paths, or else I’ll be a lot easier to find.

I spend the day walking sluggishly along, trudging through knee-length grass and winding my way through trees and bushes. I feel almost as if I’m in the Hunger Games- except not. My sore muscles slowly loosen up after a few hours, which I’m grateful for, but then- great- it starts raining. I sigh as my clothes gradually get soaked, and make no effort to stop it. At least this way I’ll be harder to follow. I tilt my head up to the sky and try to catch some raindrops on my tongue to at least partially stop my thirst, and it works partially as the rain falls faster and the raindrops get bigger.

Deciding that I must be safe for now at least, I allow myself a short break and slump against a tree. I’ve not stopped walking since this morning, and the sun has gone from my left side way across to my right side, which means that I’ve been walking for hours and hours. A bird tweets at me from above, and I watch as it teasingly flies away, wings rippling, free. If only I could fly. It’s a bit of a shame that my powers don’t extend to these circumstances- but I guess there’s a first time for everything. I try to manifest something, _anything_ that may help me in this- but no luck. Hm. I guess I have nothing, then.

The rain continues to fall and I face the sky, wondering just how long I have left until the inevitable happens, one way or another.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Viktor’s POV**

“Viktor, how much longer?” Phichit asks desperately. “We don’t even know where he is!” We’re sitting in the room where Yuuri and Hiroko had slept when they travelled to Halacturi with us, backs pressed up against the wall as we impatiently wait for landing- but it’ll take days, at least. The most we can do is hope, desperately hope.

I shake my head. “I don’t know.”

“How are we going to find him?” he asks once more. I go to reply before Otabek interrupts me, making me jump.

“Remember when you and Viktor were helping Yuuri on the night of the black hole?”

Phichit and I nod.

“Because you transferred your energy to him, your energy will still be with him, possibly keeping him alive- and because it’s both of your energy, you may be either able to sense his whereabouts, or be drawn back to it.”

I sigh with relief, tears clouding my vision as I pull my knees up to my chest. “Thank god for that.”

“But, Otabek,” Phichit starts. “If it’ll take at least a few days to get to planet Trona, is it certain that the energy will still linger?”

Otabek’s face darkens. “I hope so.”

I bury my face in my knees, Yurio’s leopard-print leggings bright in my eyes. Phichit hugs me sympathetically, and as I tilt my head up to the ceiling, where the sky flies silently by above us, I hope against all hope that we’ll find Yuuri in time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuuri’s POV** [no regrets these POV changes are for a reason, and I applaud you if you notice why]

Eventually, the rain stops, and I start walking again, skin numb, not even knowing what direction I’m walking in. My feet move and transport me along, though I have no sensation of doing it. I’m just going through the motions as I walk through endless greens, plants, trees, grass, the occasional bird or rabbit or frog. My mind wanders as my feet do the same; both in very different places. While my feet wander the grass and trees, looking for a way out, whilst my mind wanders through memories, at random; memories from my childhood; then some from even four days ago; then to college; back to with Viktor; some from books I’d read; some from dreams I’d had over my lifetimes. My mind went anywhere, anywhere but where I was right now. I stayed just about aware enough to not wander face-first into any trees but the rest of my attention goes to my imagination and my memories [woop, just like me irl anyone else] and reliving anything that came into my head from my past. Past, Viktor, Phichit, Viktor, Yurio and Otabek, the black hole, Makkachin, Viktor, mother, Viktor, mother, Viktor…

I come to a sudden stop and gasp. Before me is an incredible drop, so far down that I can’t even see the ground, where the drop ends. Maybe it never ends. It’s concealed by pure white mist, that twists and intertwines elegantly up the rocks that protrude from the ground, way up higher than where I am right now. If I look up at the sky, I can just about see the tops of them, some rounded, some pointier, covered in green moss. From each rock flows water, great waterfalls that turn into mist as it falls down and down. The sound of water hitting water is non-existent, which only fuels my thoughts of there being no bottom- or maybe it all is really just the mist surrounding the rocks. These rocks are wide as houses and stretch out as far as I can see. It looks like something out of a fairytale, even the sky is white, clouds that don’t even look like clouds; they’re unbelievably fluffy and seem to merge into one, with tiny snowflakes scattering over the air. It’s such a sharp contrast to the forest that I have to spend a few minutes looking back and forth between the two, pinching myself to check that this is reality and not just thirst and hunger taking over my senses and making me hallucinate. But I don’t think even I could dream up something this incredible. I look from side to side, left to right, and there’s the same for miles around- the air is clear and you can see until the horizon on each side, nothing but the rocks, the mist and the moss. The snowflakes form a light dusting of white beneath my feet, but disappear before they melt or build up too much. It’s like stepping on icing sugar. Every few trees along where the forest meets this new land, the snow has gathered and forms piles against the tall trees. I walk over to them, and wonder if the snow is edible- it’s just water, right? Either way, it’s my only option- so I grab a handful and eat it as I start to walk along the rocks. I scan the area before me for a safe place to rest, as I’ve been walking for more time than I’d slept last night and really need to recover. The snow soothes my sore, scratched throat and calms my stomach now that it finally has something occupying it.

I find a rock that is quite large, and sit down beside it, on the side of it that wouldn’t give away my whereabouts if the government was to come the way I came and look around to find me. Once confident that I’m safely concealed, I grab another handful of snow, and after devouring it, allow my eyes to fall sleepily closed. A single tear slips down my cheek as I wonder whether I’ll ever be found before I’m killed.

Maybe it’s too late to ever see Viktor again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Viktor’s POV**

The day passes as normally as it can when you’re a distressed boyfriend who’s worried that their boyfriend could be dead at any given moment. We make significant progress towards planet Trona and we make preparations for different scenarios that we may come across.

Yuuri’s with the government? Got it covered.

Yuuri’s being tortured? This one wasn’t easy, but we’ve got it covered.

Yuuri somehow managed to get away? Got it covered.

There’s one more option, that none of us dare to think about. It’s too painful to think about, so we just pretend that it won’t happen and hope to god that we’re right. I pretend to not notice the sympathetic looks some send my way when we get close to that topic, only to veer away from it, fast as a driver swerving to avoid an animal suddenly running into the road.

My day is filled with me thinking, in a room, on my own. My mind wanders over my memories of Yuuri, from when we first met to the last time I saw him, and each beat of my heart is painful. Yuuri when him and Hiroko saved me from being beaten up, Yuuri on the ship, Yuuri’s face when Hiroko told him he was a Star, scared and open. Yuuri on his birthday, Yuuri playing with my hair, Yuuri transforming, our first kiss and the many others that we shared over the months, Yuuri playing the piano, Yuuri moving in with me, Yuuri ice skating an making friends with my friends and taking selfies with Phichit. Yuuri getting ready for the black hole, and the last thing he said to me before we were cruelly separated. _“I love you too, Viktor. So, so much. I’ll do everything within my power to make sure you end up okay,”_ he had said. Not the very last thing he’d ever said, but the last thing he’d said to me in a proper conversation, not a yelled instruction or reassurance.

 _“I’ll do everything within my power to make sure you end up okay.”_ Well, now it’ my turn. _I’ll_ do everything within _my_ power to make sure Yuuri ends up okay. Nothing will change that. If I die in the process, so be it. I just want Yuuri safe.

I look up as a knock on the door jolts me out of my thoughts. Yurio pops his head it, before his body follows. He walks over to where I’m sitting and wipes my cheeks with his thumbs. I didn’t realize that I was crying until now. Yurio’s eyes are filled with tears too.

“It’ll be okay, Viktor,” he whispers, voice cracking. “It has to be.”

“But what if it isn’t?” I whisper back, my voice as broken as my heart. “What is we never see him again, Yuri?” My tears fall faster.

Yurio tucks my hair behind my ears, the simple gesture reminding me of Yuuri and how he loved my hair. Yuri wraps his arms around my middle and hugs me, tightly.

“I don’t know,” he confesses. “But we can’t think of that when we don’t know for certain. As far as we’re concerned, Yuuri is alive, and it’s up to us to get to him as soon as we can before it’s too late…” I can feel my shirt getting wet as Yuri cries with me.

“I’m so worried,” he confesses.

“Me too, Yuri, me too,” I murmur. There’s another knock at the door as Phichit walks in with Chris and Isabella.

“Hey, hey, what’s up?” Phichit asks sympathetically, the three joining us on the couch. We’re all in one big hug, comforting each other. Yuri on one side of me, Phichit on the other, Isabella and Chris offering comfort and in front of me, it’s all one big bunch of comfort and hug. And then Leo, Seung-Gil, JJ, Georgi, Otabek, all come in and it’s just a room full of emotion, all of us are worried, all of us don’t know the outcome of this, I’m pretty sure all of us are crying. We’re all just hugging; desperately hoping Yuuri is okay and alive.

For now, it’s the only thing we _can_ do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELSFEELS


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATEEEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY LOVELY PEOPLE <3

**Yuuri’s POV** [We seem to be starting off the chapters with blinking quite a lot these days aren’t we, children]

Blinking away the light flakes of snow dusting my eyelashes, I sit up and gaze upon the beauty of this hidden world, undiscovered by others on planet Trona. I take a while to appreciate the way the water falls; admire the mist hovering over the ground that’s too far down to see and rises just a few centimetres above ground level; wonder at the light distributions of moss and tiny blue and purple flowers littering the impossibly tall rocks. How has no one found out about this yet? Surely this would be a massive tourist attraction, or at least be in a fact book or _something._ Why is this some sort of secret? Maybe it has something to do with the government?

The government.

Oh yeah.

Remembering my state, I get up, relieved that I don’t ache anymore. I’d have thought that the cold snow would’ve maybe made me ache more, but it just seems to have soothed my pains and made them disappear. I grab handfuls of snow as I walk along, feeling it melt on my tongue. I can go without food for around a week- just about- if I have water. And snow is just water, so I’ll just keep eating snow. Everybody’s done that before, right? Eating snow is something everyone’ done at least once. I’m just doing it to survive. Totally normal.

The rocks I’m walking along are impossibly smooth, a little rocky (ahaha, puns) but, for such a rocky scene, I’m surprised at how level the ground is. All day I walk, taking mental pictures of the scenery. It’s quite a pleasant way to run away from the government, really. If the threat of imminent death wasn’t on my mind, I’d find this quite leisurely. Viktor would love this.

I smile, thinking of him. The way his hair falls down to his waist but doesn’t appear at all split at the ends or damaged, it’s the healthiest hair ever. His eyes, the blue colour of the sky on a sunny day. His lips, and the way they feel pressed against mine, and his arms and how safe I’d feel when they were around me. I feel pangs of longing in my chest, and the reality sinks in that I’ll probably never see him again, but I shake my head and keep walking. I can’t let myself get upset now; I’ll just focus on the happy memories and tune out reality for a while.

So that’s exactly what I do.

I go through memories of Viktor, of Phichit, of Yuri and Otabek, Chris, JJ and Isabella, Seung-Gil and Leo, everyone else. From the day I met everyone, to the last time I’d seen them all. My smile grows as I remember all the comments everyone makes, just like a crazy group chat but in real life. Phichit’s selfie addiction too, the amount of selfies on his phone, either of just himself or with various friends never fails to bring a smile to my face. Now, it all seems like a dream. And mother, her support all the way through my life and her never ending love, is one of the things I miss most of all. I take another handful of snow as I walk past more of it, enjoying the feel of it against my skin. If I ever get out of here alive, I’m telling Viktor about this, possibly bring him back here too.

Before I know it, three days have passed by, and I’ve walked mile and miles through the same scenery throughout each day. It just seems to get more beautiful, though it doesn’t change very much. I wonder where it ends- or if it ends at all. Whether I’ll ever find out. My energy is starting to run low, and I need to stop and rest more frequently.

I lie back and close my eyes, letting sleep overtake me. Just as I’m fall unconscious, I hear a soft voice beginning to make its way through to my mind, but I shake it off, thinking that there’s no way I could hear it now.

It can’t be Viktor’s voice.

I’m just imagining things.

So I fall asleep, ignoring the voice.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Viktor’s POV** [yaaaaaaaaas lots of POV changes as well as blinking recently what even is my life]

Two days pass by on the ship, with me getting rapidly more agitated with each passing hour. I snap at people, who just try to be kind to me, and I truly feel so guilty, and most of these two days are filled with me apologising and worrying. Everyone else is getting more worried too, and once or twice even Phichit snaps at someone. Because we all know, deep down, that with each passing second, Yuuri could be dead.

I’m sitting back on the couch after another long day when Yurio cautiously walks into the room, and I smile at him wearily. Yuri’s one of the only people I haven’t snapped at yet, mainly because I don’t want to upset him after he’s already been so upset. We’ve never seen him this distraught before. He sits next to me and looks directly at me, wearing a slight grin.

“What?” I ask.

“Well,” Yuri teases, smile widening a fraction. “Good news. Thanks to Otabek’s flying, we should get to planet Trona sooner than planned.”

I feel relief and excitement well up inside me. “How soon?” I ask.

“Look out of the window,” Yuri replies happily.

I dart to the window, looking out into space, seeing planet Trona clearly in the distance, looking around the size of a pea, but by concentrating, we can see it slowly growing as we get closer. I turn to Yuri.

“Thank you so much,” I nearly yell, pulling him in for a quick hug, before pulling him with me to find Otabek. When we enter the room, I glance around for a fraction of a second, seeing how neatly set out all of the control panels are, how tidy and organised everything is. I’m not surprised- you’d need it to be tidy to control a spaceship, but wow. Observing aside, I speed-walk up to Otabek, not touching him so I don’t startle him, but sitting beside him.

“Hey, thanks so much, Otabek. You have no idea how relieved I am.”

“Don’t mention it,” he replies, looking sideways at me briefly before looking back to the sky in front of us. “We need to get there as soon as possible. You feeling anything from Yuuri yet?”

“Not yet. I hope I feel something soon, though,” I say, really hoping that I do.

“Go and rest, Viktor,” Otabek says suddenly. “We’ll probably arrive tomorrow and you need as much energy as you can get to find Yuuri.” I nod and, after thanking him again, leave the room and lie down on my bed. I’m about to let sleep claim me, before I feel a tug. Not physically, but… it’s not mentally or emotionally either. I sit up, startled, suddenly wide awake again. I run to where Phichit is sleeping, knocking frantically on his door. He opens it quickly, and I can tell by his expression that he can feel it too.

“Do you think…” he asks, leaving the question out in the open.

“I think so,” I breathe.

“Quick, come in,” he says, and we both sit down on his bed.

“He can hear our thoughts,” I remind him.

“Then think something!” he presses. So I do, desperately.

_Yuuri, can you hear me? Yuuri? It’s me, Viktor. Can you hear me? Yuuri? Where are you? Are you alive? I love you. Yuuri?_

“Nothing,” I say, defeated. “Nothing back.”

“Keep trying. I will to,” Phichit urges.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuuri’s POV**

_“Yuuri? Can you hear me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one thing to say: >:D
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT <3 
> 
> lmao these notes get more desperate with each update what is life


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REUNION YAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY MY LOVELIES <3

**Viktor’s POV**

_Please. Please, Yuuri. Please say you can hear me. Come back to me._

*Yuuri’s POV**

I turn uncomfortably in my sleep, Viktor’s voice haunting my dreams.

 

**Viktor’s POV**

_Yuuri? Yuuri, please. It’s Viktor. Phichit too. Please come back to us. I can feel you. Where are you? Yuuri?_

**Yuuri’s POV**

I shake off the voices; Phichit’s mingling with Viktor’s. It’s all just a dream. I’m just too desperate for them back, that’s all…

 

*Viktor’s POV**

_Yuuri? Please, please, please…_

_“_ Viktor? I’m going to go get everyone else, and tell Otabek we can feel Yuuri’s energy. I’ll be right back.”

I nod and keep thinking.

_Yuuri, where are you, sweetheart? I love you, so so much, please, please hear this…_

*Yuuri’s POV**

I wake with a start, sitting bolt upright. It was a dream. Just a dream. But if it was a dream, why can I still hear Viktor’s voice?

 

**Viktor’s POV**

_Come back to me, Yuuri._

 

**Yuuri’s POV**

Tears well in my eyes. It can’t be.

 

**Viktor’s POV**

I hear swift banging and crashing, before one by one, everyone rushes into the room and sits on the bed beside me, offering encouragement. Phichit re-enters once more and it’s me and him, thinking desperately, trying to get Yuuri back.

_Yuuri, please…_

**Phichit’s POV**

_Yuuri, hey, Yuuri! Where are you? I can feeeeel you! I have so much to tell you! But please, please answer, we need to find you, please, Yuuri, where are you?_

**Yuuri’s POV**

Tears stream down my face as the realisation sinks in. They’re close. I shake my head frantically to get myself together, before thinking of my replies.

_Vitya? Phichit? Is this real?_

_“Oh yes, Yuuri, ya betta believe it!”_

_“Yuuri? Oh, Yuuri, are you safe? I love you. Where are you?”_

I laugh quietly and crazily at the relief coursing through my body, and amusement at both reactions. Phichit being enthusiastic and happy, Viktor being loving and caring. I still don’t fully trust that this isn’t a dream.

_Where… where are you both?_

_“We’re on Viktor’s ship! I can’t believe you never told me about this! It’s so awesome! And, even better, we’re coming to get you!”_

_“We’re on our way to find you, Yuuri. We’re so glad you’re alive.”_

_Who’s ‘we’?_

_“Everyone!!!!”_

_“The whole gang._

_“Everyone’s so relieved to hear that you’re alive!”_

I lie back in relief. Not long until I’ll be back in Viktor’s arms, safe.

 

**Viktor’s POV**

“We’ve got him!” Phichit enthuses. Everyone stands up and cheers, hugging and whooping in relief. “He’s alive!” I stay thinking to Yuuri. Phichit sits back down and we communicate, tell him what’s going on. None of us can stop grinning, and I can’t wait until Yuuri is back safe with us again. With me again.

_Yuuri, are you okay?_

_“Yeah, just can’t really believe that this is happening. I’d kind of resigned myself to the thought that I’d never see any of you again, and it was torture.”_

_Where are you?_

_“Oh, Viktor, it’s beautiful. Just wait until you see it! Remember the forest you hid your ship in?”_

_Yeah!_

_“Well, I kept walking through that because I had to get away from the government and-“ What about the government?_

_“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ll tell you when I see you! But anyway, I kept walking through it, deeper and deeper into it until I emerged out of the other side, and it’s breath-taking! Tall rocks and waterfalls, snow and moss and flowers. You’re going to love it. And you can’t miss it, either._

I break out of my thought stream temporarily to inform Yuri about this, who sprints off to tell Otabek so we know where to land. A few minutes later, he returns again.

“Good news,” he says. “Because he’s right in the forest, we won’t have to navigate our way around the planet; it should literally be straight ahead.”

Everyone whoops and cheers again.

“And it’ll only be around half an hour longer until we land!”

The cheers intensify, as does the ecstatic feeling in my chest. Thirty minutes until I get to see my Yuuri again.

_We’ll be landing in around half an hour._

_“Really?!”_

_No lie._

_“I can’t wait! I love you, Vitya. I missed you so much.”_

_Me too, Yuuri. Me too._

I lie back, finally able to relax, and keep Yuuri with us as we fly down to rescue him.

**Yuuri’s POV**

I can’t believe it. Is this real? Viktor’s really coming for me? I giggle suddenly, lying back, looking up at the sky above me. Viktor, and everyone else, are somewhere up there, getting closer by the second. I’m ecstatic. Vitya’s conversations with me keep me grounded as they draw nearer and nearer, and soon I can see the faint outline of the ship, around a mile away from me. I sit up in excitement.

“ _I can see the ship!”_ I think happily. Viktor’s laugh echoes through my mind.

_“Can you now? How far are we from you?”_

_Around a mile, maybe? Not too far._

_“We’ll see you soon!”_

I watch as the ship gets closer and closer, the happiness in my chest grows and grows. Soon, Viktor’s voice resounds through my head once more.

“ _We’re off the ship. Which direction do we walk in?”_

_Walk north. I’ll walk too, and hopefully we’ll meet halfway._

_“Sounds good! See you soon!”_  
  


**

(I was gonna leave it here but someone would probably murder me in the comments so we’re gonna keep going and do the reunion too- spoilers)

**

**Viktor’s POV**

Yuuri was right. This place really is beautiful. I look around in amazement and awe at the scenery, before a tap to my shoulder breaks me out of my thoughts.

“Hey Viktor, we’re all gonna wait here on the ship. Let you and Yuuri have your reunion alone, and then we’ll all do ours when you’re safely back here. Does that sound okay?” Otabek suggests. I grin.

“Yes, thank you all. I’ll be back soon!” I reply happily, before speeding off to find Yuuri. My soulmate.

_Yuuri, this place is beautiful._

_“I know! I wonder how I didn’t know of it before.” It’s strange, how no-one seems to have seen it before._

_“I know. Where are you?”_

_Close, I hope, because I can feel your energy getting stronger._

_“I’m so glad! Maybe we’re in shouting distance of each other?”_

_I’ll try._

I cup my hands to my mouth and shout. “Yuuri?”

I hear a faint yell back. “Vitya?”

I start running in that direction. No, sprinting. I _sprint_ towards Yuuri’s sweet voice, heartbeat fast and pulsing. Before long, I hear footsteps too.

“Yuuri?” I say loudly, looking around.

A body barrels into mine from my left, knocking us both to the ground, hitting it with a thud, all the air leaving me.

“ _Viktor.”_

I wrap my arms around the figure and laugh hysterically. _Yuuri._ I sit up and finally, finally get my first glimpse of Yuuri in weeks, his eyes shining a vibrant mix of pink, red and green- for happiness, love and excitement, in that order. It’s beautiful. We simultaneously, swiftly, lean in, our lips connecting for the first time in what feels like centuries, Yuuri’s lips soft and slightly chapped, moving against mine in the sweetest kiss we’ve shared. Tears roll down my cheeks as I wrap my arms around Yuuri’s waist and feel his hands come up to cradle my face, finally getting what I feared what I would lose forever. Yuuri’s love. We pull away and take the other in, finally able to gaze upon each other again. The pure relief of getting to Yuuri before the government did fills me up, and more tears escape as I imagine what could’ve happened to him if we’d have gotten here later. Yuuri wipes my tears away with his thumbs, tears filling his own eyes as we laugh giddily, so happy to finally be reunited. I lean forward again, pressing my lips to Yuuri’s in an effort to communicate my emotions to him, which he gladly reciprocates, threading his fingers into my hair and deepening the kiss. My heart thuds at my ribcage as I pull him closer, glad to finally have my soulmate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're almost at the end of this fic! I'm thinking the next chapter will maybe be an epilogue, unless you have any ideas? If so, please do let me know, either in the comments or on Tumblr @nifflers-and-obscurials ! But, I and a very good friend of mine (if you're reading this Mada, I'm winking @you) have something very cool coming up soon, so stay tuned for that! Thank you all so much for reading, please leave a comment letting me know what you thought! <3


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month without uploading she comes back with a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK GUYS. I'm so sorry for not uploading, my life has been a whirlwind of weddings, holidays etc recently but on the up side, I've managed to finally upload a soulmate AU in the Dan and Phil Phandom, so if ya'll like Dan and Phil and also like soulmate AU's please do check that out! I promise it's not that bad and I had a lot of fun writing it <3   
> That aside, I really hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy! Oops, better include the eye colours-   
> Yellow- Anxious, Worried  
> Blue- Pain  
> Pink- Happiness  
> Red- Love  
> Green- Excitement  
> White- Anger  
> Gray- Panic  
> Light Purple- Shy, Insecurity  
> Deep Purple- Fear  
> Brown- Tired  
> Black- Embarrassment  
> Enjoy the chapter! XOXOXO

**Viktor’s POV**

“We have to go back sooner or later,” Yuuri giggles from where we’re curled up on the rocky ground dotted with moss. I grin.

“How about later?”

“Vitya, the longer we stay here, the better chance we have of getting caught by the government,” Yuuri reminds me. I fake a sigh, still grinning, and stand up, offering my hand to Yuuri. “Come on, let’s go then.”

Yuuri ignores my hand as he stares at me, looking me up and down as if seeing me for the first time since we reunited. His giggles start to grow in strength, and it’s not long before tears are streaming down his face as he laughs. “What? What is it?” I ask, amused.

“What are you _wearing_ , Vitya?”

I look down at the light blue skinny jeans that end between my knees and ankles, my hoodie that just about covers my wrists and the (very) bright leopard print top that pokes out from beneath it. Realising how stupid I must look, I burst out laughing too, doubled over, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

“Okay, okay, they’re Yura’s. I didn’t have any clothes in hospital and we came straight to get the ship to get to you, no time to go home for clothes of all things—“

“You were in _hospital?!”_

“Yes.”

“Oh, _Vitya,_ ” Yuuri says, standing up at once and pulling me back to him in a tight hug, shoulders now shaking for a different reason. “Are you okay? Are you fully recovered? What happened?”

“I’m fine, it was just from being knocked out by those men on the roof- I was out for three days, I think.”

“Oh, Viktor, I am so sorry,” Yuuri cries, a stray tear making a track down his cheek as his eyes blaze grey.

“Yuuri, it’s not your fault-“

“No, it is! If you hadn’t been with me, you wouldn’t have been hurt!”

“If I hadn’t been with you, Phichit wouldn’t have been either, and that means none of us would’ve known who else was on the roof with us, which means none of us would’ve known where you were- you could’ve died!”

“But I got you hurt! I’m so, so sorry, Vitya…”

“It’s fine, Yuuri. If pain was what I had to endure to see you again, I’d go through it all hundreds of times over.” Yuuri’s eyes fill up again, as he rests his forehead on mine.

“I love you, Vitya.”

“I love you too.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri’s hand is warm in mine as we walk back to the ship, both of us walking on air as we talk, catching up on everything we’ve missed whilst Yuuri was gone. I fill him in on my life; he fills me in on his. I tell Yuuri about how Yuri acted whilst I was in hospital, about the plan we made and what happened whilst carrying it out; and Yuuri told me about how he just about escaped the hospital and the government and had been living on nothing but the snow that he came across the entire time. Before we knew it, we were back at the ship, and I knock at the closed entrance loudly. It opens swiftly, and in the blink of an eye, Phichit is wrapped around Yuuri tightly.

“YUURI!” he screeches. “WE WERE SO WORRIED WE’D LOST YOU FOREVER!” Yuuri hugs him back just as hard, happy tears in both of their eyes, and before long everybody is crowding around Yuuri, whooping and hollering and hugging Yuuri. Happy expressions and tears miss no one out as we celebrate Yuuri’s return, and it goes on for what feels like hours but is probably around twenty minutes. After that, we decide to set off back to Halacturi once more, and put all of this behind us, finally.

Stars and constellations pass us as we fly, getting away from planet Trona and back to Halacturi. Yuuri, the gang and I are all sat in the control room, so we won’t be leaving out Yuri and Otabek for a change. There’s a moment of silence as conversation lulls, and suddenly Yuri runs over to Yuuri, embracing him tightly and burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri, surprised, hugs him back.

“You okay, Yura?” Yuuri asks softly, as everyone else talks amongst themselves, so Yuri won’t be embarrassed. Yuri nods, shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispers. Hearing this, Yuuri’s eyes fill up with tears and he tightens his hold on Yuri.

“So did I,” he murmurs, looking over at me. Yuri sniffles, moving slightly in Yuuri’s arms to get more comfortable. Suddenly he looks over at me.

“No-one ever mentions this again, understand?” he growls. I nod.

“Got it, kiddo.”

Yuri glares half-heartedly and turns back to Yuuri, who rests his head atop Yuri’s.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we land back on Halacturi, everybody goes their separate ways after agreeing to meet up once again that night. After a semi-long goodbye session with everybody (even though everyone’ll be back together in a few hours), Yuuri and I walk back home, Makkachin jumping on us as we enter through the door. I laugh, though I’m a bit confused at his energy, seeing as we’ve not been home for a few days.

“Hey Makka, how’ve you been?”

Hiroko enters through the kitchen, running straight for Yuuri and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you, Viktor, for rescuing my son,” she says through tears. “Thank you, so much.” She releases Yuuri and embraces me. “Words can’t explain how thankful I am.”

I smile into her hair. “It’s my pleasure, Hiroko. I really can’t imagine life without Yuuri; it went without saying that we had to get him back here.” Yuuri grins at me. Hiroko lets go of me and steps back to look at us both.

“I’ve taken care of Makkachin for you both whilst you were gone, but it looks like my work here is done. I’ll be back- I need to spend more time with you both- but for now, I’ll let you two be alone.” And with that, she kisses us both on the cheek, and leaves. I look at Yuuri.

“Your mother is very good at setting us up.”

“That is correct.”

I smile softly and step towards Yuuri, gently cupping his face with my hands and resting our foreheads together. “Remember the first time she did that?”

Yuuri smiles. “Yes, I remember. And look how well that turned out, Vitya,” he whispers, before closing the remaining distance between us with a soft giggle. I push Yuuri gently towards the couch, where we fall in a tangle of giggles and limbs, Makkachin barking loudly next to us in joy.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought in the comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK! I'll carry this on, but only if people want me to. Please let me know what you thought in the comments, and kudos are appreciated!  
> Also, a big thank you to my friend, (who doesn't have an account on here I'm sad to say), who gave me this idea for a fic and helped me develop it!  
> Enjoy your day!  
> *hugs* xoxo


End file.
